


ReBuilding

by retzcat



Series: ReBuilding [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 70,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retzcat/pseuds/retzcat
Summary: In the summer of 2002, audiences were teased by images of a seductive & felinesque woman prowling the dark alleys of a crime-riddled city of grime &dinginess. Accompanied by text offering the woman as the daughter of two legends, wondering what would have happened if the crimefighter & the criminal shared a secret? These commercials were the beginning taste of what would become a popular cult show in the fall on The WB - Birds of Prey. In the dark & dangerous world of New Gotham City, three women come together to discover their destiny, united by justice & their bond as friends & a make-shift family. Fans fell in love with the trials & tribulations that Oracle, Huntress & Dinah faced together .Dialogue is taken verbatim from different episodes. No copyright infringement intended. Used to help tell the story. All lyrics & soundbytes used do not belong to me.This story takes place after the Birds of Prey Series Finale.ReBuilding was a long time ago and was one of the first foray's into FanFic.. I now know you don't put lyrics into stories as they don't relate well down the road. At this point, I'm not going to go back and rewrite





	1. Chapter 1

New Gotham: Gotham Clock Tower - January 14, 2011, 1:30 a.m.

Things had been quiet around New Gotham. Well, quiet in the sense that Huntress did not have to do sweeps as quite often as before they had put Harley Quinn and Clayface into Arkham Asylum.

The past several weeks had been trying for all those in the Clock Tower. Barbara Gordon, Helena Kyle, and Dinah Redmond; they had all gained so much into their prospective lives, and then the fates had conspired to take most of it away.

First, Dinah had lost her mother for the second time in her life. The first being when Carolyn Lance had left her at the age of 6 with foster parents; the second time to Al Hawk in a warehouse explosion. Barbara had lost her boyfriend to Harley Quinn, who murdered him in the Clock Tower. And Helena had lost someone she had finally let in through her emotional barriers and had come to trust.

Barbara now sat at one of her computer consoles, making one more sweep of the police scanners before calling it a night. She had called Huntress back to the Clock tower an hour or so ago and now Helena lay on the couch asleep. Barbara, being very tired herself, took her glasses off and laid them down on the work surface. After rubbing her eyes, which had gotten dry while staring at the monitor, she put her glasses back on. Her glance fell upon Helena, 'It looks like she is sleeping peacefully for once.'

Helena had been suffering from nightmares since they discovered that Harley Quinn, the Joker's paramour, arch enemy of Batman and Batgirl, had been posing as Harleen Quinzel, the court appointed psychiatrist for Helena Kyle and the one person, outside of Barbara, who had won the trust of the gorgeous brunette.

Barbara turned back to the monitor one last time.

"Mom.. Do you hear me? It's Helena…You have to.. You have to hear me." an anguished voice rang out cutting through the silence of the Clock Tower.

Barbara turned around quickly, tossing her glasses to the work surface and started toward Helena, in an automatic reaction sort of way. "Helena!"

But the Huntress was held deeply within the grasp of the nightmare, didn't respond to Barbara.

"Mom.. Do you hear me? It's Helena….You have to…. You have to - you have to hear me. . " With thunder booming overhead, young Helena Kyle's hands shook violently as they went back and forth from the knife wound in her mother's abdomen to her mother's shoulder, trying desperately to wake Selina Kyle.  
"Mom!!" The panic and anguish coming forth in her voice. "Stop him!! Somebody stop him …" Pointing to the man standing just a couple feet away, the knife still in his hand, the lightning giving the entire scene a surreal atmosphere. It's made worse by the fact that the folks of Gotham City just stand - and watch. Unfortunately, the sight of death and murder is not all that uncommon around Gotham City. It starts to rain, lightly at first, then harder.

"Mom! Mom its Helena!"

"Helena. Come on Helena! Helena wake up! You're having a nightmare! Helena!" Barbara leant over the beautiful woman, shaking her shoulders gently. She had been trying to wake her for almost an entire minute, and Barbara was beginning to get a little worried.

"NO!" Rips from her throat as Helena sat bolt upright, striking out blindly, fist slicing through the air with super human strength and speed. Barbara stopped the fist coming towards her face with ease.

In a soothing voice, Barbara kept repeating, "Helena, it's ok. It's Barbara. It's ok! You're in the Clock Tower! It's over." She was stroking the side of Helena's face while speaking, as one would stroke a cat's.

Helena stared at her for a minute, her eyes maintaining the feral look of a cat, vertical pupils dilated and the iris an icy blue. Slowly, the tenseness in her shoulders and arm began to give. She started to focus outward, instead of holding the haunted look that told Barbara she was still looking upon the scene of her mother's murder.

"Barbara?" Came the barest of whispers from Helena's lips.

Barbara pulled Helena towards her. "Sshh, sshh, it's okay now. I've got you. It was a nightmare. You're with me Hel, you're safe."

The woman in Barbara's arms slumped for a minute, her face buried into Barbara's neck still lost in the grips of the nightmare. Slowly Helena became fully aware, realizing she was almost nuzzling Barbara's neck, she pulled away from her.

"Hey - you ok?" Barbara asked, her voice soft and full of concern, her hand still resting on Helena's clinched fist.

"Ah, yeah. Just another nightmare." One corner of her mouth tilting slightly upward as Helena attempted to just shrug it off. She opened her hand, turned it over, and grasped Barbara's hand, squeezing for a brief second then letting her go.

Barbara's voice was soft and a little gravelly as she asked, "Just how long has it been since you had a really good, solid nights sleep?"

Sitting with her head thrown back, leaning on the back of the sofa, Helena felt a slight shiver run through her body as she listened to Barbara's voice. 'What the fuck is that all that about?' she wondered to herself, being too weary to delve into it for the time being, answered softly yet sincerely, "It's been awhile." There was something about not being able to be a smart ass when she heard Barbara's voice sound like that, so full of concern and kinda, well, sexy.

"Why don't you stay here tonight? My bed is more than big enough for both of us, as I'm sure you remember…" Barbara said with a small grin, referring to all the times Helena had slept in Barbara's bed the first couple of years getting through the loss of her mother, Selina Kyle, a.k.a. Catwoman. Then again while learning how to control the new and powerful metahuman abilities that started to show when she hit full-blown puberty.

There was also the fact that Barbara had still been recovering from her spinal injury at that time. It had been a mutually beneficial time for both of them, which Helena had been there to help out Barbara and vise versa. They had come to trust each other and cement their friendship, then cement their over all relationship, so it had been a good time for them both, in an odd sort of way.

"No, I'll be ok. I should get up and head back to my place." Helena suggested, not sure why she felt uncomfortable about staying, but her "spider-sense" told her it would not be a good thing to do. She felt just a little too vulnerable and… and - 'God- I don't know!' she thought to herself, confused. She ran her hand through her already mussed locks and scrubbed at her face with a hand. Since the night Wade had been killed by Harley Quinn, a.k.a. Dr. Harleen Quinzel, Helena felt such an incredible amount of guilt. 'If I hadn't told Doctor Quin… Harley Quinn about Wade being in on "the life" that she and Barbara led, she would never have known what he was to Barbara, and he would probably still be alive. I feel like I failed her!'

With the overwhelming feeling of guilt, Helena had also pushed Reese away. She had never really thought that things would heat up between them to be a forever thing anyway. The last time he kissed her, she had allowed it because she needed to feel needed, not because she felt any real passion. 'Being in love ain't that great! I always let those I love down anyway. Love is for fools. There is never a happy ending!'

Helena realized that she had been brooding; she looked up and saw that Barbara had some pretty hefty dark circles under her eyes. "While we're on the subject of sleep, when did you last get a full night sleep?"

Barbara tried to blow off the question, as she smiled ruefully "You know me, I rarely sleep all that much." Which she knew full well was a lie, as did Helena. Her body needed the rest, and sleeping for an hour at a time with nightmares wasn't getting rest. As if to prove a point, she broke into a huge and uncontrollable yawn at that moment. Helena cocked her head to one side; her left eyebrow rose questioningly, "Yeah - I can see you're ready to run a marathon." She deadpanned as she rose to her feet effortlessly.

Helena pushed Barbara's chair back a foot or so, bent down and picked the red head up into her arms, as easily as if she was picking up a doll. "What do you think you're doing?" Barbara blurted out. Amused with herself, Helena thought, 'Ha.. I caught Barbara by surprise!'

"I'm going to throw you onto the bed and have my way with you!" Helena stated in an evil sounding voice, then more airy, "What do you think? I'm going to tuck you into bed and then read you a bedtime story! Just like you used to try to do to me back when I was a kid and you'd baby-sit."

For just a second, Barbara's heart had jumped into her throat. She wrote it off to the speed in which Helena had swooped in and picked her up. 'Kind of like when you drive over a hill top at top speed.. No wait, that's your stomach.. Oh well - something like that.' She was too tired to do any self-analyzing. She felt as if that was all she had been doing forever, self-analyzing. And - it felt so - nice to just let someone look after her for once. Someone nice and strong and warm - soft, couldn't forget soft. And beautiful. Yeah, had to include… 'Man- I must be losing my mind. That doesn't sound like me. I'm the one who takes care of everyone else. Soft? Warm?'

What Barbara didn't realize, was that during her diatribe to herself, her eyes had slowly closed, and her head had dipped down and ended up laying on Helena's shoulder. 'I guess Barbara was way more tired than she would ever let on.' Helena thought with a small smile on her lips. She walked up the stairs to Barbara's room, pushed the door open with her foot, and walked to the side of the bed. She gently laid Barbara down and took her shoes off. She picked up the redheaded woman's shoulders just enough to pull her pillow out from beneath the comforter and then placed it under Barbara's head.

She turned to grab a throw from the armoire and noticed a picture on the side table that Helena didn't remember posing for. It was of Dinah, Barbara, and herself. It looked like it was taken shortly after Dinah had come to New Gotham. They were on the balcony outside the Clock Tower at sunset. She was standing to the left of Dinah who was in the middle; Barbara was sitting just to the right, beside her. They were all smiling. What Helena couldn't figure out was how in hell the picture had been taken! 'Man, Oracle is good, but I didn't know she was that good!'

Helena finished grabbing the throw and covered Barbara up. She brushed a few stray hairs from Barbara's forehead lightly with her fingertips; she found her mind wandering back to the time frame of the picture.

The Past - Clock Tower, August 15, 2010, The morning after Dinah's Arrival  
They were trying to solve the mystery behind two apparent suicides. The second suicide happened right outside the New Gotham bus station, as Dinah was exiting. She had witnessed the entire thing. In fact, had been the first to run to the man's side afterward. Her metahuman power being telepathy, all she had to do was touch the man's arm to see what it was that drove him to run out in front of the passing semi-truck.

Dinah had come to the city, chasing her dreams from long ago which had revolved around two women. One who had lost her mother, and the other who had been shot by the Joker. She had no idea of their identities or if they even were in New Gotham. She was leaving a less than ideal living situation in which she was considered a freak, even by her so called loving parents. She felt drawn to the city and these women.

The young blonde was a little naïve, coming from a small midwestern town of Opal, Missouri. She had gotten mixed up with an unsavory character immediately, just didn't realize it until it was almost too late. Luckily, the Huntress intervened, kicked the guy's ass, and in a whoosh - was gone into the night. Not before Dinah recognized the Huntress from her dream of long ago and was able to grab her hand and 'see' where the Huntress could be found.

She had made her way to the building, where as luck would have it, was mistaken for an intruder, knocked unconscious by Huntress, then brought to the Clock Tower. She awoke to hear Barbara and Helena arguing just how she had come to be in the Clock Tower. After a brief explanation of how she sees things when she touches someone, or sometimes dreams about things that come true, Barbara decides to test her for metahuman abilities.

The cerebral cortex scanner confirmed Barbara's suspicions; Dinah had over 50% cerebral cortex activity where most humans have less than 5%. Dinah wanted to "join in" on being a super hero with Barbara and Helena. Both women initially said no, but after Dinah told them that she had no where to go, Barbara softened toward the girl and Helena, knowing how soft a heart Barbara really had, none to gently reminded Barbara that what they did; crime fighting, was no place for someone as young as Dinah.

Helena became pissed and left when Barbara compared Dinah to Helena; the young girl who had no place to go after her mother had been murdered. Dinah had slept that night on the couch in the Clock Tower.

Alfred had awakened Dinah, giving her a change of clothes and directions to the showers.

"Morning Miss. Alfred Pennyworth, how do you do? I've brought you an assortment of clothes in your size. I trust you will find them adequate." Alfred said, in a very proper British accent.

"Thank you." Dinah says a little shyly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Perhaps a shower and change?" Alfred suggested. "Sure." Dinah self-consciously replies, getting up off the couch and heading towards the bathroom.

As Alfred picks up the tray containing a teapot, juice, and other breakfast type things "How do you prefer your eggs?"

"Um, scrambled?" comes a distant reply from Dinah.

Stepping upon the Delphi platform, "I've restocked the refrigerator in your apartment. It was rather alarmingly empty." Said Alfred, as he addressed Barbara who was at her computer terminal already busy at work typing away.

"So I hear." Barbara replied, remembering Helena's hunt for something to eat the night before.

The Past -Clock Tower, August 14, 2010, Evening  
Oracle sat in the green glow from her computer as Helena entered after a sweep.

"I'm telling ya the word on the street are that these deaths are your garden variety, good-bye cruel world. Is there anything to eat in here?" Helena said without stopping.

As if she didn't hear the Huntress, Barbara replied, "The way they did it's, it's almost as if they were running from something."

Continuing to rummage through the cabinets, slamming doors, Helena was ranting, "There's never any food in this place. Gazillion dollars worth of computer equipment in this place and not one jar of peanut butter!" She turned an unbelieving gaze at Oracle.

"This doesn't make any sense. I mean - if I were going to kill myself …" Barbara started, still talking out loud to herself.

Helena, examining a jar of caviar, mumbled under her breath "You wouldn't."

"What?" Barbara asked, turning from the computer screen, finally hearing something that Helena has said.

Grabbing a box of crackers Huntress responded, "Kill yourself. You wouldn't. Do you know how old these are?" taking a cracker out and sniffing it while making a face.

"Wha…wait, wha.., what do you mean, I wouldn't kill myself." Barbara stammered.

"Its just not your nature." Hel said offhanded, continuing to forage through cabinets.

"I resent that." Barbara said, rolling back from the workstation, then turned to face Helena in the kitchen. "I'm as broody, and romantically self destructive as the next girl." She argued moving toward the kitchen.

"Yeah." Helena turned from her quest for food; "In a lets-go-get-the-bad-guys-let-nothing-stand-in-the-path-of-the-mission sort of way" she punched her hands forward in a cheering kind of motion. "You know, I'm the one who does all the night sweeps! I'm the one that does all the fieldwork!! I'm the one with bruises in really embarrassing places! Would it kill you to go to the grocery store once in awhile??" Helena raised her eyebrows at Barbara, who was amazed at how Helena got the entire rant out in one breath!

Very seriously Barbara asked, "What is this obsession with food?"

Annoyed, Helena responds, "You try fighting the forces of evil when your blood sugar is low."

TThe Past - Clock Tower, August 15, 2010, Morning  
Barbara smiled fondly remembering that discussion. 'God, to hear us you would think we were an old married couple!' Barbara turns to Alfred, "Thanks Alfred, you're a life saver!"

"No bother at all. There's little enough to keep me busy at the Manor. I keep hoping that, Miss Helena will change her mind and come live there." He hands Barbara a cup of tea. "After all, technically, it is her birth right."

Barbara takes a sip of tea, "She's not going to accept…" putting the cup and saucer down and swallowing. ".…Anything connected with Wayne money. I mean, I'm lucky she can handle the trust paying for the equipment in here!" Barbara rolled backwards to a different computer workstation.

"This time of year is always difficult." Alfred states.

Frustrated Barbara says, "Ah, I - I don't know what to do! She just won't let me in!"

"I meant for both of you!" Alfred says.

"ME?" Making a disgusted sound yet smiling, Barbara continues, "Don't be ridiculous! I'm… I'm fine!"

"Dinah's a very gifted girl if I'm not mistaken. Quite interesting." Alfred says changing the subject and dipping his head forward as if to say "Read between the lines Miss Barbara…"

"It's temporary." Alfred lifted an eyebrow, "You're being superior again!" Barbara pointed a finger at Alfred.

"Oh - perish the thought!"

"I mean, Helena's right! She can't stay with us! This is no place for a kid!"

At that point Dinah walked in to see the article up on the plasma screen regarding the man she witnessed being run down at the bus station.

Present Time - Barbara's Bedroom - January 14th, 2011 3:00 a.m.  
Helena's mind came back to the present. During her stroll down memory lane, she had moved to the other side of the bed and reclined back against the headboard. At some point, Barbara had rolled over and now had her head on Helena's stomach. Helena was unconsciously stroking the red hair.

'That's odd. I don't even know when she did that.' Helena thought while gazing down at the red head. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was going on 3 in the morning. 'I should get to my apartment and try and get a little sleep myself. I think I'm tired enough that maybe I can get a couple hours without any nightmares.'

As she slowly started to slide out from under Barbara and off the bed, she heard "Don't go… please."

"Barbara? You awake?" Helena asked in a whisper. When there was no answer, she started to move again, only to be stopped by two strong arms that moved around her waist to hold her in place. "No…I need you!" Barbara whispered more plaintively. Helena wondered if Barbara realized whom she was addressing or if she was in a dream about Wade. Barbara had admitted that she missed him. And that had caused Helena's chest to tighten as she remembered that day on the Clock Tower balcony. There was a light dusting of snow on covering the balcony and the breeze had been brisk. Barbara had looked so lost sitting there and Helena had felt so helpless.

'Well, I guess I'm going to sleep here…' Helena thought wryly. As she sat forward on the bed and took her jacket off, laying it on the floor next to the bed. She bent over to undo her boots; Barbara's grip let her go just a little. Testing to see if she could now leave the bed, she scooted over to the edge a little and the grip tightened. Shaking her head, she finished removing her boots, then laid down next to Barbara, pulling a little of the throw over herself as well.

As Helena was drifting off to sleep, she felt Barbara move. She placed her head on Helena's shoulder, her breath played lightly across her neck, which sent a tingling, arousing sensation throughout Helena's body. 'Oh yeah, I'm awake now! What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not exactly the touchy feely type, but I've held Barbara before.. what.. why am I feeling like this? God, it must be the guilt! It sure is a fucked up emotion!!'

Fully awake - again, Helena reached over and turned the radio on. She turned the volume down to a barely audible level, for most people. She could hear it as if it was all the way up. Soft strains of a guitar and piano waft out, something from the words helping to sooth Helena, helping her to relax.

I waited 'til I saw the sun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come

When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand

My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever

Out across the endless sea  
I would die in ecstasy  
But I'll be a bag of bones  
Driving down the road alone

My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever

Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come

Right Click and 'Save as' to download mp3 of "Don't know why"

'You'll be on my mind forever' Helena kind of scrunched up her face, as she realized that was how she felt about Barbara. 'She would be, she is, on my mind all the time. I always stop before doing something, wondering how Babs would react. Well, maybe not always. But for the things that count.'

Barbara whimpered softly in her sleep. Helena brought her other arm from behind her head to completely surround the woman in an embrace. 'Damn, I hate it when she is hurting! I've done my fair share of hurting her! I don't mean to. I just open my big mouth and say what's on my mind, consequences be damned!'

As Helena's gaze fell to the window, she looked up at an unusually clear late winter sky; the stars were bright for once. Helena remembered a specific instance where she really felt she had pushed Barbara too hard. Hadn't been the first time for that, but she had since tried to make it the last.

The Past - Clock Tower, August 15th, 2010, Evening  
Barbara had figured out what was going on with the suicides. A new company, Phoenix Industries had been formed a few months prior. The men who were dying had been partners within the corporation. Two were dead from murder, not suicide, and two were still alive. Helena had gone to the home of the third man, only because he was in town; the fourth was out of town. The Huntress had arrived too late. The man was already dead. Oracle warned her that neighbors had heard an argument and alerted the police, she needed to get out of there and fast. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a voice telling the Huntress to freeze. Detective Reese, New Gotham PD had arrived. Thinking that Helena had killed the man, Reese handcuffed her to a 2nd century Greek bronze. 'Artemis' thought Helena. Helena, trying to win Reese's trust, "We're on the same side Reese." "Now wait just a minute!" Oracle ordered. "I know what I'm doing BACK OFF!" Huntress replies, out of the side of her mouth. She proceeded to tell Reese about a couple of the villains she has delivered, "practically gift wrapped", to the NGPD. Reese raised his gun and stepped toward the Huntress, close enough that she is able to kick his gun from his hand. She broke out of the cuffs, and is at the window in the blink of an eye.

"So you save people?" somewhat dazed, Reese asked.

"On good days." Huntress said cockily.

"Why don't you carry any weapons?" Reese asked her.

"I am the weapon!" Winking saucily, Huntress turned, took a step onto the balcony and jumped over the baluster.

Feeling proud of herself, for having gotten away from the detective, without hurting him, Helena breezed into the Clock Tower .

"I can't believe you told him all that!" Oracle accused, anger written through out her body language.

"He chained me to a 2nd century Greek bronze. Kinda classy." Barbara removed her glasses, irritated at Helena's lack of self-control. "Don't worry - he won't say anything." Helena said confidently.

Rubbing her eyes, Barbara continued, "If you would just - listen to me and wear a mask!"

Pissed that this argument was coming up again, and the feeling that Barbara obviously thought that Helena had fucked up again, she retaliated. "You want me to dress like my parents. Being a crime fighter doesn't mean having to be a fashion casualty. " Hel headed toward the kitchen.

"There's nothing wrong with wearing a costume." Barbara stated. After all, as Batgirl she had worn one.

"OK, can we say conspicuous?" said Hel, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, and that outfit's low key." Barbara comes back at Helena with a sarcastic lilt to her voice. Helena was wearing leather pants, a black bustier, and a filmy see through duster.

"It's trendy, I can go clubbing in it, but no, that would involve having a life." Helena opened a cabinet door.

Barbara spit out, "We have a life!"

Shutting the door, Helena said, really pissed now "No! We have a job! And maybe that's enough for you! It's what you wanted! You sought him out, convinced him to train you! You chose your mentor. I don't even know if I want to be in the family business!"

Amused at Helena's turn of phrase, Barbara chuckled and said, "Its not the mob Helena."

Feeling like Barbara was laughing at her, Helena struck out at Barbara, "No - they get to kill people."

"You think this place, this chair, this life is what I wanted?!" Barbara responded, no longer amused and the bitterness dripping from her voice. Helena looked away, realizing she had gone too far.

Almost a whisper, Barbara continued, "You can leave if you want. For a day. A week. Year maybe. But you'll be back." Barbara leaned forward towards Helena. "Because this is were you belong. This is where we both belong."

Present Time - Barbara's Bedroom - January 14th, 2011, 4:00 a.m.  
Helena opened her eyes that had closed while mentally watching the remembered scene as she relived the emotion. She was feeling the pain she had caused her friend that night; the friend who now slept peacefully in her arms. 'Why does she still trust me? What have I done to deserve this.. to deserve her… her loyalty, her caring, her warmth? She has always been there for me.. even when she could barely function, right after the surgery.'

Barbara rolled over in her sleep, mumbled something softly, and faced away from Helena. Helena felt the tenseness that she hadn't realized she was holding melt away. She turned onto her side, reached out a hand to barely touch Barbara's back, sighed deeply, and fell deep into the arms of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Present Time - Barbara's Bedroom-Early January 14th, 2011, Late Morning  
The morning alarm to get Barbara up for school didn't go off because it was playing softly from when Helena turned it on at 3:00 a.m. Totally unaware and deep in sleep, Barbara and Helena slept in each other's arms. Barbara had been sleeping without dreaming, partly from pure exhaustion. As the sun rose, she entered into REM sleep.

Speeding past a black cat sitting on the sidewalk, Barbara was driving frantically through the streets of New Gotham to get to where the Huntress was at Larry Ketterly's house. She could still hear everything that was going on through Helena's comm link and knew something had happened to her.

She kept talking to her, to keep at least a part of Helena grounded. "Helena - listen to me. Concentrate on my voice and it may interfere in whatever auditory-neural connection he's using."

"Helena - I know you want to tell me. Go ahead. Let it out." Ketterly was prompting the Huntress for her deepest fear.

In a very young sounding voice, that of a little girl, Helena tells him, "She died." Barbara hears a sharp intake of breath. "I lost her!" 'God, she's crying.. Just like she did so many nights right after Selina was killed.' Barbara punched the accelerator just a little harder.

"I lose everyone…" Helena said, almost a whisper.

"To love someone, and to lose them, right in front of you…." Ketterly said while pulling out a large hunting knife. He hands the knife to Helena and tells her to go ahead and end all her pain. Helena turns the pointed blade to her sternum, and starts to press the tip into her flesh.

Dinah bursts in the room and yells "HELENA!" Causing Ketterly to look away, freezing the hold he has on Helena. The knife stops its inward path.

As Dinah runs to Helena, she doesn't see that Ketterly has picked up the fireplace poker, which he swings in an arc, connecting with Dinah's stomach, dropping her to the floor.

"What have we here? Just another little girl, awwww." Ketterly taunts, raising the poker to strike again.

"Not exactly." Said Barbara from the doorway, releasing the batarang in hand, letting it fly to go straight into Ketterly's forehead, knocking him back and off his feet.

Barbara rushes to Helena's side. "Helena, it's alright, we're here.. Let me take this." She tries to pull the knife out of Helena's hands. The knife doesn't budge and the blood starts dripping down Helena's cleavage. "Helena, listen to me…" Barbara places her hand along Helena's face, cupping her cheek. "It's over! "

"No it's not! You're too late. It doesn't matter what you do to me here." Ketterly said, sounding like he's gone over the edge.

Barbara slaps Helena, "Helena!"

"Part of me stays in there with her. " continues Ketterly. "Where I've taken her, no one can follow."

Dinah steps in and places her hand over Barbara's and Helena's - on top of the knife handle.

"I can!" Dinah said confidently.

"No you can't" is heard from Ketterly as Dinah and Barbara enter the dreamscape.

"She won't hear me. Not here. Maybe she'll hear you." Dinah said she looked over to … Batgirl.

Barbara walks over to Helena as Batgirl, removing her cowl. Helena is kneeling in the street with the knife still to her chest. "Helena." She breathes softly, kneeling down next to the girl.

"I couldn't protect her." The 16-year-old Helena Kyle said.

"You were just a kid." Barbara tries to reassure Helena.

"No -She was all I had.." Helena's voice lacking any life behind it.. "You were all I had." Helena looked down in front of her. Barbara follows her gaze and sees herself laying in a pool of blood.

"No Helena, no, its- its an illusion. I'm not dead.. I'm.. I'm right here with you." Barbara said pleadingly.

"Heroes are supposed to save people. I've failed every person whoever needed me." Helena's voice was gaining just a bit of strength.

" No! You haven't failed me. I - choose this life. And, and all the risks that came with it. You don't have to protect me Helena. Do you understand?? We- we have to protect each other." Barbara's gloved hand moved to hold Helena's hands tightly clasped around the knife handle. "I can't do this without you."

Slowly Helena relinquished the knife and turned to Barbara to bury her face into Barbara's neck. Barbara brought her hand up and cups Helena's neck, holding her closer, and releasing the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Barbara started to drift out of sleep. 'Ummmm, I am way to comfortable to wake up. I actually got a good night sleep. I feel so much better, more rested.' She laid there; her senses began to pick up on her surroundings. 'Ummm, nice warm body to cuddle up with, warmth of the sun coming in through the window, nice and quiet.' As she started to doze back off, 'Wait a minute.. Nice warm body…?!?!'

Barbara stiffened a little.. She had no idea who would've been in bed with her. She wasn't able to even remember going to bed. The last thing she did remember was…. Ummmm…. Was…. Ahmmmmmm…

Feeling like she was about to panic, Barbara suddenly remembered; she had been working with the Delphi system, Helena had a nightmare, she had awoken Helena, they talked about how they both hadn't been sleeping, Helena had picked her up. 'That leaves me to believe the nice warm body is…'

As Barbara opened one eye and looked down, she saw the chestnut hair of Helena Kyle. Helena was wrapped tightly around Barbara, one leg thrown over both of Barbara's, with her foot tucked just under Barbara's leg. An arm draped over Barbara's ribcage and head firmly planted on Barbara's shoulder, the crown buried into her neck just enough for her hair to tickle a little. Barbara realized she had Helena's neck cupped as she had in her dream.

'It's no wonder I slept so deeply. Not only was I exhausted, but I always tend to sleep a little better when Helena's near.' Barbara relaxed back into the bed. Then she opened her eyes fully and looked out the window at the blue sky and clouds that passed overhead, she thought to herself that it looked like a beautiful day. Maybe she should get up and prepare something fun for the three of them. 'We should take the day off from anything before going back to school tomorrow….'

"Shit!" Barbara softly exclaims. "School is today.. Why didn't my alarm go off?" From under a hand, which was now over her eyes, she listened for a second and heard very soft strains of music in the background. As Barbara strained to hear the song, a verse or two made it through clearly enough to understand the words. It was a song she had heard at school in the hallway, but it had never hit home as it did just then.

You could be my someone   
you could be my scene   
you know that I'll protect you   
from all of the obscene   
I wonder what you're doing   
imagine where you are   
there's oceans in between us   
but that's not very far 

Can you take it all away   
can you take it all away   
well ya shoved it in my face   
this pain you gave to me   
Can you take it all away   
can you take it all away   
well ya shoved it my face 

Everyone is changing   
there's no one left that's real   
to make up your own ending   
and let me know just how you feel   
cause I am lost without you   
I cannot live at all   
my whole world surrounds you   
I stumble then I crawl   
Right Click and 'Save as' to download mp3 of "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd  
Barbara stopped the tears before they had a chance to start. The thing that she found most frustrating was - she wasn't sure what, why or who the tears were really for. She had been fond of Wade, enjoyed his company, but she hadn't been in love with him. She felt guilty because he shouldn't have been in the Clock Tower. He was an innocent caught in the middle and became a victim. It was true, she did miss him, but not for the reasons everyone assumed. She just missed that he had a way of looking at her and making her feel special.

She didn't get a lot of that these days. Oh, she knew that those who really counted; Helena, Dinah, and Alfred didn't see her as handicapped, but the rest of the world did. 'God, what would I do without those three in my life? Specially Helena. There is something so special about the bond we share. In a way, parts of that song fit how I feel about Hel.. I would be lost without her, in so many ways.' Barbara thought.

Barbara rubbed her eyes, sighed, and just lay there. Even after some real rest, she wasn't ready to face all the emotions that still surrounded the events in the recent past. It would take time for her to come to terms with all that had happened. For today, she was torn between the feeling of being so comfortable and wanting to go back to sleep, and her duty that she should get to school and set a good example. She released a soft, frustrated growl., and decided to awaken Helena.

Helena drifted up from a wonderful nightmare-free night sleep, unable to decide which was more delicious.. actual restful sleep, or the soft warm body that she was wrapped around. As she snuggled her head a little deeper, she heard a purr come from the chest attached to the shoulder she was using as a pillow. A little confused for a second, she stopped and remembered that she was in Barbara's bed, and the soft warm person she was using as a pillow had to be…. Opening an eye and questing upward, 'Yep - its Barbara.'

"When did we get a cat?" a very sleepy Helena asked from her vantage point on Barbara's shoulder.

Barbara looked down at Helena and chuckled. Helena raised her head a little and shyly looked at Barbara, "Sorry, I guess I kinda fell asleep. I had every intention of going to my apartment last night, but after I put you to bed, I kinda sat here for a few minutes thinking and when I started to move you had wrapped yourself around me and wouldn't let me go and…."

"It's ok Helena. It's just like you used to do as a kid. I thank you for staying in fact. You protected me from nightmares. I think I slept a little more soundly than I would have otherwise." Barbara said as she still chuckled. Helena did tend to babble a little when embarrassed.

Helena just smiled very prettily and put her head back down, covering her face with her hand. "I am such a goon sometimes.. But at least I didn't drool on you!" Peeking through her fingers and try to put a positive spin on the situation.

"If you would be so kind as to either 1. let me up or 2. get me the phone, I need to call school and let them know what's going on and that I'll be in as quickly as I can." Barbara said with a playful tone.

"Why do I have to get up?! Isn't the phone right there next to you on the side table?" Helena asked, pretending to be grumpy.

Barbara rolled her eyes, remembering a teenager that would pull that kind of thing. "The handset is missing and is probably out on the workstation I was at last night. Since I didn't put myself to bed last night, I am assuming it is still laying there."

"Oh, didn't know I was supposed to carry you AND the phone to bed last night." Helena said untangling herself from the throw that had been covering them both.

"By the way Hel, thanks… for taking care of me last night. I really appreciate it." Barbara said sweetly and softly.

Ducking her head just a little embarrassed, Helena muttered "Anytime.." and turned to head out the door to get the phone.

"Hey - can you grab my glasses too while you're at it?!?!" Barbara yelled after Helena.

Barbara reached for the bar just above her head and pulled herself into a sitting position. She then straightened the throw over herself. With Helena out of the bed, she suddenly felt a little chilly. She grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on to see if there was any news still on. After flicking through a couple channels, she looked over at the clock. Almost eleven! No wonder she can't find any news. The people at school must be frantic. It was so unlike her to not call in if she is going to be late.

"Speaking of school, where's Dinah?" Barbara mumbled to herself. "Why didn't she wake me up? Is she even up??' Just as she opened her mouth to yell at Helena to check on Dinah, a slender, firm bottom backed through the bedroom door. Barbara stared open mouthed. The body belonging to the behind, turned around to display Helena with two cups of coffee, a newspaper, Barbara's glasses perched at the end of her nose and a piece of notebook paper… No phone.

"I thought you were going to get the phone." Barbara said quickly, to cover the fact that her mouth had been hanging open. "By the way, you look cute in my glasses, in a librarian kind of way.. " She teased Helena a little, getting safely away from the reason why she would have been looking at Helena's backside.

Helena crinkled her nose up a little and stooped over a little more, shuffling her feet "Why thank you dearie.. Nice of you to notice!" She imitated a little old lady voice. Straightening up, she crossed the remaining distance, handed Barbara one of the cups of coffee, dropped the newspaper from under her arm, stepped up onto the bed and across Barbara, sat down very gracefully, cross-legged fashion with out spilling a drop from her own cup. She handed the piece of paper to Barbara, followed by her glasses. "After reading this note, I figured the phone wasn't needed."

Barbara, put on her glasses as she set the coffee down, picked up the note, and saw it was from Dinah.

"Barbara, Peeked in to see you were finally sleeping well when I didn't find you up before me. I asked Alfred to give me a ride to school and will stop in the office to let them know you are sick, and that I didn't wake you this morning so that you could call in and let them know yourself. xoxoxo Dinah"

 

"See, Blondie has it covered for you." Helena piped up.

"Yeah , but I still need to call the school. Having a student pass along word that a teacher isn't coming in isn't exactly following protocol." Barbara picked up her coffee, taking a sip. "Oh, Thanks for the coffee.. I needed this!" She winked at Helena as the lanky brunette got off the bed to presumably get the phone.

As Helena left the room, Barbara wondered what the hell had gotten into her. First, the song, then she caught herself staring at Helena's rear end, most definitely out of character, and then flirting with her about the coffee? 'She must think I'm losing it. Maybe I am losing it! To much stress! I need a day off!'

Just then, there was streak of movement into the room and someone did a belly flop onto the bed. Helena rolled over toward Barbara phone in hand. "It's been a long time since I did that.. I'd almost forgotten how fun it is!!" Helena said, very pleased with herself.

Barbara, tried to put on a stern face but couldn't quite manage it, responded, "I'm just glad I had put my coffee down before you did that."

"I checked first!" Helena said around the tongue she stuck out at Barbara.

Barbara stuck hers back at Helena while dialing the school number. It wasn't long before she had the Principal on the line and was apologizing about not calling in. He assured her it was not a problem. He knew her and wouldn't expect a student of Dinah's caliber to try and pull a "fast one", laughing at his own attempted humor. With a sickly smile, Barbara said that, yes, she would be back tomorrow and was sure it was only a 24 hour bug, thank you for your understanding.. yes.. yes.. ok, goodbye.

"Boy - sounds like he hasn't changed since I left there!" Helena said while she rolled her eyes. "Mister Comedian!"

Barbara smiled, picked up her coffee, and leant back against the headboard of her bed. Helena had confiscated the remote to the TV, turned around so her head was at the foot of the bed and was laying on her stomach, feet up in the air kicking back and forth and eating a pop tart while surfing through the channels.

"How can you tell if you see a show you like? You don't stay on one channel long enough!" Barbara said slapping Helena on the leg. "How many times do I have to tell you not to eat in my bed?"

Helena turned the TV off and turned around and up into a sitting position. "I just had the strongest sense of déjà vu!"

"It's not déjà vu when it really has happened before, Helena!" Barbara said dryly.

"Oh, that's right. Man- those were the days weren't they?" Helena said sarcastically. Then more seriously, voice low and somber, "I really do miss those days sometimes." She dropped her hand holding the pop tart down and just let if lay on her leg. She suddenly found the sprinkles on the pop tart very interesting.

Barbara looked at her and saw a bit of the little girl she used to take care of, before all hell had broken loose and Helena had been forced to grow up too fast. "I do to." She said softly, as she reached out and rubbed Helena's arm.   
They sat in silence for a bit, Barbara sipped her coffee. She remembered how Little Helena Kyle would run into her room on a Saturday morning, after Barbara had taken her for a sleep over because Selina had a business function to attend with Bruce Wayne. First thing on a Saturday morning, the little chestnut haired bullet would dive into the bed, doing a belly flop, a pop tart in one hand, yanking at Barbara's covers, almost screaming for her to get up!! She was going to miss Thundercats!!

"Come on Barbara!! Get up.. its about to start!!!" an excited little voice would say over and over. Helena never did realize that Barbara had already been up to place the pop tart where Helena could get it and had come back to bed to play possum - just so the little tyke would do exactly what she was doing. She would let Helena do that until she would hear James Gordon, her Dad, start to grumble from the next room. Then she would pop out from under the covers, trying to startle Helena, which never worked, and get up. They would wrap up in a blanket on the couch watching all of Helena's favorite cartoons until Selina would come to claim her little darling.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Helena asked, her lips pulled up into a sweet, unconscious smile. She didn't get to see Barbara in a relaxed state much these days. "I was just remembering back when I was in high school, and would watch you over night. You would do the same thing, run in, and do a belly flop onto my bed. I guess some things never change." Barbara said with a little smile.

"Well at least I don't wake you up early Saturday mornings to watch Thundercats anymore!" Helena replied back, laughing. "Is that still on?" Barbara asked.

As she shrugged her shoulders, Helena replied, "Don't know, and guess we'll have to ask Blondie!" She flipped around, having finished her pop tart and reached for her coffee that she had left on the side table. "So - since you're obviously playing hooky.. wanna do something fun today? Looks like its going to a great day out!" Helena wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, if it were warmer, a lot warmed, I was thinking a picnic would be fun." Barbara said a bit wistfully.

"We can drive over to the beach. I'm sure it's not that cold out! I'll build us a big fire!" Getting into the idea, Helena said excitedly.

Amused at the other woman's excitement, Barbara replied, "I'd rather not risk pneumonia Helena. January isn't exactly known for its beach weather temperatures!"

The excitement a tiny bit deflated, Helena thought for a moment then asked, "Do you trust me Barbara?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you." Barbara answered as she grabbed the newspaper.

"Great!! I will be back in about an hour or so with a surprise!!" Helena said almost jumping up and down on the bed.

"I'll do you one better. I'll give you over an hour, so I can get a shower." Barbara responded still amused at Helena's excitement.

As she practically ran out the door, Helena yelled, "Ok, I'll be on comm if you need me!"

"Ok." Barbara responded aloud, she thought to no one.

Barbara put down the newspaper, folded the throw that she took off her legs, lifted her legs over the edge of the bed, when she realized that she had no wheelchair. As she sat there contemplating if she should call Alfred or call and leave a message at Helena's, a knight in shining armor, in the form of her former charge, came in, wheeling said wheelchair in front of her.

"What!? Didn't think I would leave you stranded, did you?" Helena asked a little sheepishly.

"Well I was just wondering what I was going to do… and you almost didn't remember, did you?" Barbara said dryly as she looked over the rim of her glasses with a wink.

Helena just smiled and shrugged her shoulders and said "Oops!" and was gone.

Barbara just shook her head, got into her chair, and headed towards her bathroom for a bit of a soak.

Barbara ran a tub full of hot water and bubbles. She positioned her chair next to the end of the tub where she could grab the specially installed bars that would assist in her lifting herself up and over the edge, then down into the tub. Once in, Barbara allowed her body to sink down into the water up to her chin. It felt wonderful to just relax and not worry about anything. To take a day off was unheard of, but it was a necessity every once in awhile.

Knowing she couldn't take too much time luxuriating in the bath, Barbara still allowed her mind to examine where the flirting had come from earlier with Helena. Granted, Helena Kyle herself flirted with anything that drew breath. It was her nature; an inherited nature from her mother. It was as natural to Helena as breathing was to mammals. It wasn't Barbara Gordon's nature.

'I know Helena is carrying a great deal of guilt over Wades death. She's taken all of it upon her shoulders. It seems that every time I try and talk to her about it, she up and runs off. She needs to know I don't hold her responsible - no one does. She doesn't need to carry the burden. She needs to understand just what my feelings were for Wade. If I hadn't let him into the Clock Tower, he would still be alive. I guess in that respect we are alike. We both feel guilty about Wades death.'

Barbara slipped all the way under the water to get her hair wet... as she came back up, Barbara admitted to herself that trying to link the Wade thing into the flirting was a way to just not really face the issue at hand. She was in love with the idea of being in love; in love with the idea that Wade was in love with her. It had been the first time anyone had seemed truly in love with her, without any hang-ups about her handicap.

'Well, that isn't entirely true. Helena doesn't have any hang-ups in regards to my legs not working.' In fact, she had gotten pretty damn good at telling a few jokes herself that are aimed at Barbara's inability to feel anything in her legs..

'And she never cuts me any slack when we are training. And there is love there. We've been through too much together not to share a strong bond that would include love, right? And of course, with Helena being such a flirt, its just rubbing off on me. Yeah, that's all it is. No need to get all weird about things. I mean, it's not like we're in love or anything like that…. Right?'

Not wanting to delve any deeper into the subject, Barbara finished her bath. As she was wondering what to wear, it came to mind that she had no idea what Helena had up her sleeve. Barbara grabbed a robe and headed out to the Delphi System. "Huntress, do you copy?"

"Hey Oracle - just putting the finishing touches to my diabolical plan of relaxation!!" Came the response over the comm system from Huntress.

"Speaking of your, "diabolical" plan, is it? I have no idea of what to wear…" Barbara started.

"Well, clothes could be optional.. But you might get a little cold!" Helena cut in before Barbara could finish.

"Funny.. The cold is what I'm wondering about.. Do I need to dress for the outdoors?" Barbara asked, as she rolled her eyes. Hadn't she just been thinking about what a flirt Helena could be?

"No, you don't have to dress for outside type cold. Just wear something comfortablish.. You know.. Like- lay around and watch movies all day kinda thing."

"We're watching movies?" Barbara asked dryly.

"No, we're not watching movies." Helena replied with a snide tone. "I said to dress like that.. so you're comfy.. that's all!"

"Oh, ok.. then how long do I have before you're here?" Barbara asked.

"Oh, just about …" the elevator door opened and Helena sauntered out. "Now. Does that give you enough time?" a smirk forming on her cupid bow shaped lips.

Barbara couldn't help herself but smile. She made her way down the ramp, heading toward the tall brunette, who happened to be standing in the way of the elevator.

"You may be a little cold in the robe, but I did say dress comfy!" Helena quipped.

"If you will excuse me, I will head upstairs and get dressed.. if you don't mind, thank you very much." Barbara came back, trying to do her impression of Alfred.

"Oh, well, yes my dear lady.. Don't let me stop you." Was Helena's response, as she stepped back. "Need any help?" came a second later, under her breath.

As the elevator door closed, Barbara said, "I heard that!" A moment later, Helena heard the red head exit the elevator and made her way into her room, closing the door after her.

'Oops!' Helena headed upstairs and was just about to knock on Barbara's door to get the phone, when Alfred entered below from the Penthouse.

"Just the man I've been waiting to see! Thank you for getting that together on such short notice Alfred! You're my hero!!" Helena jumped over the railing, to the floor below and rushed over to the gentleman to see that everything she had requested was in the picnic basket.

"No problem at all, Miss Helena. My pleasure! I certainly am happy to see that the two of you are finally going to take a day off. Long over due I'd say!" Alfred said as Helena ooo-ed and ahh-ed over bits and bobs of food items while rummaged through the basket.

"Nice touch Alfred old man!" Helena exclaimed as she found the wine at the bottom that Alfred had included.

With an eyebrow raised, Alfred responded, "Well, you can't very well have a proper picnic, without the proper libation, now can you Miss?" Helena put her hand up for a high five that was promptly reciprocated.

"What are we celebrating?" Barbara asked, stopping at the railing and looking over when she heard the hands slap together.

"Nothing important Miss Barbara. The day certainly does get away quickly, doesn't it?" Alfred asked with more than a little hinting that they really should get a move on.

"And on that note!" Helena picked up the picnic basket with a wink to Alfred, walked over to the elevator, and waited for the door to open so she could enter.

"Come on Babs - let's blow this pop stand before you have a chance to change your mind about having some fun - Huntress style!" Huntress said as she grabbed the back of Barbara's chair and dragged her into the elevator, then stood behind the red head to keep the basket out of sight.

Barbara whipped her head around, a deer caught in the headlights look going as the elevator door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

In The Parking Garage  
Helena remained behind Barbara as they made their way to the Hummer. That way Barbara wasn't able to see the picnic basket, which Helena put in the far back of the vehicle. As Barbara got into the drivers seat, Helena then made sure that the portable wheelchair was in the back as well. Even though she would have been able to carry Barbara when they reached their destination, she knew that Barbara would prefer the chair; she would prefer to be under her own steam so to speak.

"So - this diabolical plan of yours.. What does it involve?" Barbara asked for the second or third time.

Helena responded, thoroughly enjoying the mystery she was creating, "I told you - you are going to have to wait and see!! It won't be long, we're not going far."

"How can I wait if I'm driving? Don't I need to know where we are going?" Barbara felt very smug, thinking that had to get the answer she was looking for.

"I tell you what sweet cheeks, you pull out of the parking garage, take a left when we get to the street. I'll keep directing you until we reach were we are going." Helena turned to Barbara, trying to smile the most angelic smile that she could muster.

"Sweet cheeks??" Barbara raised one ginger eyebrow, "Ok. You win. I'll just drive. By the way - you are no angel.. So don't even try that on me!" Barbara came back quickly.

Feeling very pleased with herself, Helena chuckled and sat back in her seat, smiling. She turned on the radio filling the silence. "Good song." She said when she heard the DJ announce 'Blurry'.

Barbara realized it was that song that had moved her earlier. Listening to the lyrics clearly this time, she remembered her earlier thoughts, inspired by the song. 'Now that I have her in a space from which she can't run - I should bring up the Wade issue.' Barbara thought to herself. She glanced over at Helena, mouth open to start speaking and noticed just how relaxed the younger woman was. She was actually smiling a little bit as she sang along with the radio! 'I haven't seen her this way in a very long time.. The Wade issue can wait a little longer I think.'

"You'll want to take a right up here." Helena said.

"Ok, so I know we aren't heading towards the old docks or the beach, Helena. Come on.. give me a hint." Barbara reached over and tried to poke Helena in the ribs.

Scooting a little closer to the car door and away from the red head, hands out ready to grab the offending hand if it got too close, Helena replied, "Not much further… you're lucky I let you drive. I could have made you endure my driving.. With a blind fold on! So watch it!"

Barbara put her hand back on the steering wheel and stuck her lower lip out in a pout, and left it there.

"Aw, poor `ittle Barbara! Is big ol' mean Helena picking on you?" Helena teased Barbara.

"Yes!" Barbara said, not able to hold the pouty face any longer, she broke into a big smile.

"Slow down, and take a right into that parking garage up ahead." Helena directed.

"Helena, this a private luxury apartment building. We can't get in here." Barbara said - stopping at the closed gate across the entrance.

Helena handed Barbara a key card and made a motion for her to use it in the security pad. Barbara took the card, rolled down her window, and ran the card through the reader. The gate silently opened. Barbara turned to Helena to ask how, what, why, where.. but Helena cut her off before she had a chance.

"Pull into the handicapped spot next to the elevator. You've waited this long. A few more minutes won't kill you!"

Barbara did as she was instructed. Helena reached over and removed the keys from the ignition, turned and exited the car. She stopped and got Barbara's chair out, then gave Barbara a hand into it. "To keep things a surprise, you now have to put on a blind fold - just for a few minutes." She informed Barbara.

"But I.." Barbara started to argue.

Helena cut her off quickly again, "You said you trusted me."

"Yes, I did." Barbara sighed

Helena put the blind fold on Barbara, retrieved the picnic basket, and pushed Barbara to the elevator.

"You know, not many people get to just push me around Helena." Barbara jokingly informed Hel in a smoky voice.

"That's because I'm your number one girl Barbara! I get to do a lot of things others don't get to do!" Helena leant down and whispered into Barbara's ear.

Fighting against the shivers running through her body, Barbara replied "Anyone ever tell you that you are the biggest tease?"

"I may have heard that a time or two." The sultry brunette said smiling.

Neither woman said much during the elevator ride. Barbara's mind quickly tried to calculate how many floors they were ascending, but hadn't gotten a good look at the outside of the building to be able to have an important part to the equation - just how many floors there were.

The elevator stopped, and Helena wheeled the red head out. They went a few feet, and then stopped again. Barbara felt Helena step around her, heard keys in the lock and the door opening. She reached for the blindfold only to be stopped by a warm gentle hand and a 'tsk-tsk' that came from in front of her.

"Aren't we being just a little impatient?" Helena asked mischievously.

Barbara lowered her hands back to the arms of her chair, determined to just let Helena continue to be in control. But God, it was hard. 'Didn't realize that I have such control issues. Have to look at that sometime soon.' Barbara thought to herself.

They started forward again. As they entered the room, Barbara could tell there was a fire crackling away. Helena's steps echoed ever so lightly, so Barbara deduced that the room was more than likely unfurnished without rug or carpet. They came to a stop and she felt Helena move around to the side of her chair. A warm hand was laid on her wrist as the brake was applied and suddenly she was lifted up. Barbara became very aware of the scent that was Helena, a little citrus-y and oh so indescribable. It was very - seductive, for lack of a better word. Barbara realized that the sound of the fire was getting closer. They came to a stop and Barbara was lowered onto a soft surface that seemed very close to the floor. Cushions.

"Don't take the blind fold off yet. I have just a couple more things to do." Helena instructed her.

Barbara felt Helena leave and listened to her walk back behind her. Then she heard a rustling noise, and foot falls came back. "A minute more please." Helena requested.

"I'm being good and just sitting here." Barbara told Helena.

"You are being a very good girl Barbara, I may just have to give you a gold star!" Unable to see Helena's smile, Barbara heard it in her voice when she responded. She then heard the pop of a cork being pulled from a bottle.

"Ok, you can take off the blind fold now." Helena informed Barbara.

Barbara removed the blindfold, blinked a couple of times, and then looked around. They were in the penthouse of the apartment building. Marble floors and fireplace, a huge picture window that over looked the more picturesque part of New Gotham Harbor, through which the afternoon sun was streaming in. There was a blanket spread on top of the cushions with an open picnic basket on it. There were also candles all around the room, giving off a warm glow. Barbara turned to Helena with an impossibly huge grin on her face, emerald eyes sparkling she whispered, "It's beautiful Helena!"

Helena blushed and ducked her head down a little, pretending to concentrate on pouring a glass of wine for the red head. She knelt down onto the cushion next to Barbara's and offered her the glass with a flourish and a single sterling rose.

"Thank you. It's beautiful! All of this…" Barbara motioned to the surroundings, "I do have one question tho.." Barbara started to ask, blushing.

Before Barbara could get the question out, Helena was explaining, "This place belongs to a friend of mine that used to come in to the Dark Horse when he felt like "slumming it" as he put it.. He moved recently to Metropolis. I just called in a favor this morning right after I left you, then the building maintenance guy let me in to set this all up. Answer your question?"

"But you weren't gone all that long to get all this set up. How did you..?"

"Having metahuman strength and speed has its advantages." Winked the sultry brunette. "And Alfred of course helped with the picnic basket.. You said you wanted a picnic." With a quicksilver change, a shy, awkward young woman, who looked up through long eyelashes at Barbara, replaced the self-assured seductress. The many facets of Helena never ceased to amaze Barbara.

As Helena started unloading the basket of its edible contents, Barbara took the time to study their surroundings. The friend had evidently not moved out entirely. There was still art work on the walls and a statue here and there through out the room. The bust closest to the fireplace looked to be an incredible reproduction of Marcus Aurelious, the scholarly Roman emperor whose reign fell somewhere between 160 and 180 A.D. If Barbara remembered correctly the original was in the Museo di Sant'Agostino, in Genoa, Italy. She was tempted to ask for her chair so she could get closer to it. 'God Barbara, do you ever let go of the teacher?' Barbara absentmindedly took a sip of wine.

"Wow, this is a wonderful wine Helena." Barbara said surprised.

"Well - thank you Barbara. I like to think of it as an unpretentious little wine, light on the palette, that has a crisp, clean finish." Helena replied, sounding like she knew a little of what she spoke.

"Really - well, I like it. What is it?" Barbara asked, as she held the glass to look into the pale liquid.

"Ummm.." Picking up the bottle, Helena looked at the label, "Campagnola Pinot Griegio. Alfred put it in the basket."

"Really." Barbara replied drolly.

Helena just smiled, having finished laying out the feast that Alfred had packed. There was a couple of different types of cheese, crackers, shrimp cocktail, finger sandwiches, raspberries, black berries, strawberries… the delicacies went on and on.

"Hel, how long have you been planning this?" Barbara asked, taking in all that was there. It looked like it would take hours to prepare.

"Got the idea this morning - when we were talking about playing hooky." Helena replied, settling back down on to the cushions after putting another log onto the fire. "You said you would like a picnic - you got a picnic."

"And Alfred prepared all this food?" Amazement came through in Barbara's voice. "Yes.. why?" Confused, Helena didn't understand why the 20 questions. She hadn't stopped to consider the time it would truly take to prepare all of it.

"It is amazing that Alfred was able to throw this all together in such a short time, that's all." Barbara explained shaking her head a little.

Picking up a plate and putting an assortment of cheese, shrimp, a sandwich or two on it, Helena leant over toward Barbara, and motioned for her to open her mouth. She popped a fat, plump raspberry onto the gorgeous woman's tongue. "Maybe that's Alfred's metahuman ability.. making incredible picnic baskets in a mere fraction of the time it would take anyone else!"

"He really is simply amazing!" Barbara continued to extol, accepting the plate from the brunette.

"And you're just now figuring that out?" Was the dry response Barbara heard.

Helena had thought of everything. Right down to the sound, which came from the portable stereo in the corner. Waves softly washing up to the shore emanating from the speakers, finishing the illusion of a beach side picnic.

As the two women dined, they relaxed, each enjoying the others company, telling stories from their shared past.

"You know.. at the time that happened, I don't remember it being so funny. But now looking back, and hearing it from your perspective, it's too much!" Barbara said through tears of laughter.

"Well how could it not be!! I mean, Mr. Quiggley, the substitute teacher, was trying to show us that mixing the chemicals slowly and carefully would safely conclude the experiment. When it began to pump bright pink smoke into the air, then his tie caught fire from the Bunsen burner and he jumped back -landing on top of Miss Clark - who had been delivering a message." Helena recaptured the escapade between giggles.

"And now they're married!!" grabbing her stomach, Barbara took a deep breath and let it out. "God - I needed that.. I don't think I will ever be able to look at Mr. Quiggley with a straight face again."

"You should laugh more often Barbara - it suits you!" Helena said with a huge grin.

Barbara motioned for Helena to lean in - as if to hear a secret. Helena did as requested and was suddenly under a massive tickle attack, "I should laugh more often?! Look who's talking!"

"Okay, okay- stop.. please stop!! No more - god - no more!! I can't breath!!!" Helena, weak from laughing so hard was unable to get away from the red headed tickle monster.

Smiling down at the squirming woman, Barbara finally relented, and let Helena up. Schooling her features into a serious expression, "Helena, I have got to come clean on something with you here." She reached over and brushed Helena's hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"What is it Barbara?" said Helena still a little giggly, yet alert to the serious sounding tone of Barbara's voice.

"I don't know how to say this Hel. You know how hard it is for me sometimes.."

"I know. Its okay. Just take your time Barbara." Helena placed a warm hand on Barbara's arm.

Unable to keep a straight face any longer, Barbara grinned, "This has been one of the most wonderful days I have had in a long time!!" she leant over and kissed Helena on the cheek, "I don't know how to ever thank you enough!!"

A little flushed to begin with, the brunette was now positively blushing, "God - don't do that!! I thought you were getting all serious on me here!!" Helena all but pounced on Barbara.

The soft sounds of waves washing up onto the shore had ceased and they sat back, relaxed, and enjoyed the lull by just watching the flames dance. Helena moved to put the dirty plates into the basket, and found another bottle of wine! She held it up showing Barbara, an eyebrow raised as if asking, "Shall we?"

Barbara smiled warmly, nodding agreement. Helena reached into the basket for the corkscrew and found a CD that had been stowed down into the seemingly bottomless pit. She pulled it out and read the label that said, "Play me". She set it aside, and finished uncorking the wine, poured fresh glasses for the both of them. She then got up and put the CD into the stereo to play.

"Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini" started to play and Barbara looked around, startled. "Where did you get that?" She asked Helena.

Right Click and 'Save as' to download mp3 of "Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini".   
"It was in the basket with the wine. Why? You don't like it? I can…" Helena turned and reached to turn it off.

"No, no- its, its ok. Just took me by surprise." Barbara said turning back to the fire.

Helena sat down next to Barbara and placed a hand on her arm, "Hey, if it bothers you, I can turn it off." She said softly.

"Ahhh, Helena, it doesn't bother me." Seeing the concern in the indigo eyes, smiling softly, reaching out to cup Helena's cheek in one hand, Barbara continued, "It's one of my favorite pieces by Rachmaninov. It always has been. I used to play it in the Bat Cave sometimes when I was the only one around. Or so I thought. Evidently Alfred has more than one metahuman power." Barbara finished with an oddly sad smile, returning her hand to lie in her lap, staring into the fire.

Helena, entranced by the depth of emotion that played across Barbara's face as the music played, softly said, "It is a very moving piece. I'm sure there is quite a story behind it, seeing as how it affects you."

Barbara, lost in the music, didn't acknowledge the almost whispered sentiment. Nor was she aware of the weighted gaze, which had fallen upon her. Helena felt like she was seeing the woman in front of her for the first time. Really seeing her. Not Oracle, not Bat Girl, not even Barbara Gordon, schoolteacher. She was seeing into and through all the layers that was Barbara. Helena had never stopped to recognize that this enchanting red head sitting in front of her - might have so much more to her than what the eye could see.

'This is a woman who not only is an incredibly gifted computer geek…' Helena smiled the smallest little smile, 'But who also recognizes ancient roman emperor statues, knowing where the original was housed. Who got lost in a soulful piece of classical music; lost so deeply she didn't seem to register the single tear rolling down her cheek.' Helena wanted so very much to reach out and wipe the tear from Barbara's cheek, yet didn't want to break the spell. 'This is a woman who liked quoting Ralph Waldo Emerson to Helena on slow nights while she was out on sweeps. Stuff like, 'The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand, nor the kindly smile, nor the joy of companionship; it is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one when he discovers that someone believes in him and is willing to trust him with friendship.'

Helena had to admit, that was one of her favorites.

Seeing Barbara in this new light; this new awareness, softly illuminated by the light of the fire and candles, Helena felt a band tighten around her chest. Barbara was so breathtakingly, achingly beautiful. The full realization of the feelings that had started to make themselves known the night before came crashing down upon Helena. Feeling overwhelmed, she got up and walked over to the window, looking out at the darkening skyline.

Being attracted to a woman didn't bother Helena. Not in the least. She'd been there before. Even slept with a couple who were really hot. She had always thought Barbara was one of the most attractive; no wait, strike that, sizzling women she had ever seen. What she found so over whelming was the fact that this was Barbara. A woman she had known most of her life. Someone who had seen Helena through her prepubescent years on up to the woman she had become. Barbara had seen Helena at her best and her worst! And was always there. 'When did my feeling start to change around her? When did I.. No, that can't be…' Helena's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she stole a look at the woman in question. 'I couldn't … could I? This is a bit confusing.. but if I am honest with myself… I'm in love with her! When did I - fall in love with her? Oh my god… what do I do? I can't tell her! Should I tell her? What would I tell her? How would I.. shit!' She leaned against the cool glass and closed her eyes.

So lost in her thoughts, Helena didn't hear the last note fade out, or the sound of Barbara turning to watch the lithe, graceful woman standing at the window. Barbara smiled as the next piece on the CD started playing. She felt it was very fitting and matched her mood, and also matched the vision in front of her. The theme from the movie "Somewhere in Time" somehow framed the classic, timeless beauty standing, staring out the window, lost in her own ruminations.

'I wonder if Helena realizes how others see her? How I see her? Especially times like now. Is she so unaware of what an extraordinary woman she is? Someone, some day is going to be so incredibly lucky to catch her. If she allows herself to be caught.' Barbara mused.

Barbara had turned back to look into fire by the time Helena realized that the timber of the music had changed. She turned from the window and saw that Barbara was still looking into the fire. She made her way back to the cushions, slipping in behind Barbara, almost sitting against her. Barbara started to lean forward, but was stopped by Helena putting a hand to her shoulder and was eased back against Helena's frame.

"I'm sure your back is getting tired from sitting with out any back support. Sorry- didn't really think about that.. just considered how to make the marble floor more comfortable." Helena murmured softly into Barbara's ear, resting her chin on her shoulder, slipping her arms lightly around Barbara's waist.

Barbara tensed for a split second and then relaxed back into Helena. Her back had been starting to cramp up a little, and she had been considering laying down until Helena slipped in behind her.

"Didn't know you doubled as a chair." Barbara joked, taking a sip of wine. Helena chuckled and came back with, "Oh yeah, I'm a regular morphing meta. You'd be surprised at what I can do." Helena reached behind her and retrieved her glass and the bowl of berries.

"I bet!" Barbara thought to herself with a smirk.

"Do you remember the last picnic we ever went on Helena?" Barbara asked, reaching for a strawberry.

Dropping a raspberry into Barbara's wine, Helena thought for a moment. "No - Not really. When did we ever have a picnic?"

"Think back to when you were 12 years old. It was right around the fourth of July. Gotham had been having a terrible heat wave. I had taken the summer off from classes and Selina had asked me to live with you two to help keep you out of trouble." Reminisced Barbara.

"Mom. I had forgotten about that." Helena had a quirky little smile going on remembering, "You did watch me that summer, but you wouldn't live in the house with us. God - I remember we had a lot of fun that day. Mom had brought fire works for us to set off after dark!" "I had this reoccurring thought all that day, I didn't know who was the bigger kid, you or your Mom."

"Yeah, Mom could really let her inner child out when she wanted to!! She made being a kid fun!"

"And you had eaten so much, you complained of a stomach ache on top of a sunburn all the way home!" Barbara recalled fondly.

"I think Mom ate about as much as me that day!" Helena paused a moment, lost in memory, "Barbara, why didn't you come and live with us that summer? Was it because you knew about Mom by then, you know, being Catwoman?"

"That wasn't the reason Hel. I had known Selina was the Catwoman for a long time before that. I had also known that by then, she was out of the business, so to speak." Taking a deep breath, Barbara continued, "No, I didn't live with you two because I had been involved in a pretty serious relationship at the time."

"And living with a 12 your old would have cramped your style?" Helena asked jokingly. "But really, how serious was serious? Who was he? What happened? Why didn't you ever tell me about that?"

Barbara turned and smiled at Helena and replied "Ancient history Helena. Things just didn't work out. It really doesn't matter any more does it?"

"I guess not, but maybe one day you'll tell me the story." Acquiescing to not push for more, Helena sighed and returned Barbara's smile.

Both women fell silent, both lost in their memories of the past. Helena remembering the good times she had with Barbara and her Mom. Selina had been fond of Barbara and would include her in a lot of what she called family outings.

Shaking herself from her memories, Helena looked over to see that Barbara was leaning against her with her head to one side, deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts." She said softly, offering Barbara another strawberry.

Turning her head the slightest bit, and looking at Helena from the corner of her eye, Barbara replied, "I don't know if my thoughts are even worth that much. I was spacing out more than anything." Barbara pulled away enough to turn so she could see Helena more directly. "Helena, you have made the past 24 hours so - wonderful. I haven't felt so safe and taken care of in a long time. Thank you."

"Barbara, after all the taking care you do for Dinah and me, it was about time you let at least one of us do something for you. It has been my pleasure." Helena replied, taking Barbara's hand bringing it up to her lips for a light kiss to the back of it. "Listen, there's something…"

Thinking she knew what Helena was going to say next, Barbara interrupted her quickly, "I think we should start cleaning up - It's getting late…"

"Barbara, there's something I need to…" Helena tried again.

Barbara put two fingers softly over Helena's lips to stop her, "Sshh - Helena - stop. Let's agree to let today be what is has been. I can't - I can't.." Barbara closed her eyes, "Helena, I just can't now. I'm sorry. Today has been an indescribable escape. One I think we both needed. And there are a lot of things we need to speak of.. but not tonight. Okay?"

Seeing the pain in her eyes and considering how hard Barbara was pleading, Helena nodded her consent with a slight grin. She pulled Barbara's hand away from her lips, squeezed it briefly and replied, "Ok. No rush right?" she shrugged. Barbara relaxed and smiled.

"Right - and Dinah is going to be so pissed that she didn't get to go on a picnic!" Helena made another of those quicksilver changes, standing and stretching. "Let me gather up most of this stuff and then I'll get us back to the Clock Tower. By the way - I'm driving this time."

"Are you implying I am unfit to drive?" Barbara asked, feeling a little bit woozy and not really wanting to drive, but unable to resist baiting the younger woman.

Helena's reply was to simply pick up the two empty wine bottles - pointedly looking at them and raising her eyebrows.

Barbara couldn't help but start laughing, "I know.. I drank most of the two bottles, but my bartender kept filling my glass.. And I was going to ask you to drive anyway. Miss Smarty Pants!"

"Hey - a good bartender knows how to keep her customers happy!" Helena winked before turning to gather up the picnic things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Back At The Clock Tower  
Barbara and Helena were in good spirits when they entered the Clock Tower. Dinah met them at the elevator going in the opposite direction; she was headed over to Gabby's to study for a history exam they had the next day. It was still too early for the Huntress to head out on sweeps, so she suggested that Barbara go in and take a nap before the night began in earnest. After taking a cursory glance at the Delphi, Barbara did just that. Between the wine and the relaxed day, she could barely keep her eyes open.

As Barbara entered her bedroom and changed into sweats to be more comfortable, she considered the day, especially the last few minutes before they left the "picnic". 'It was nice to get away, even for just a little while. I hated stopping Helena that way when she finally seemed ready to talk about Wade and what happened with Quinn.' For the second time in less than 24 hours, Barbara had found herself in very close proximity to Helena. The most difficult part of the day had been not acting on what the warmth and soft light from the fire, combined with good wine, music that always pulled at her heart strings, and the allure of a woman who had gone to a lot of trouble to give Barbara an incredibly beautiful day did to her. But there were lines that she knew couldn't be crossed. And it wouldn't be fair to Helena to just act on feelings that - well, Barbara didn't really know what she felt right now. 'I was just in a place emotionally to not handle that. And just where in the hell did that CD come from? I know I had gotten rid of it all those years ago. To my knowledge there wasn't another one.'

Before Barbara could ponder on that any longer, she drifted off to sleep.

Barbara walked out of the training room, having just completed a thorough work out. Draping a towel around her neck, she bent down to pick up an errant batarang.  
"I wonder how that got out here? I'm sure I hit all my targets in there." She said aloud to herself.

"Still the same old Barbara, talking to yourself I see.." an amused chuckle came from the shadows.

Barbara turned quickly to pin point the direction of the voice, peering through the shadow to make out its owner.

"Didn't know you were back. Did things go ok? Didn't run into any trouble, did you?" Barbara tried to ask nonchalantly.

"No - things went very smoothly. Look, Red, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about the mission. It was something I had to do on my own. If I could have told you or taken you with, you know I would have." The apology came out somewhat somberly, in a quiet tone. "I promise, if you let me, I'll make it up to you tonight?"

Barbara could hear the smile she knew would be on her lover's face coming through the voice, but never one to give up easily, she sauntered over to the display case of Batman's crime fighting armor. "I don't know. You weren't honest with me, and you know that was one of the ground rules that we set when we decided to go ahead and get involved." Barbara's voice was low and sultry. The kind of voice one would imagine coming from a more mature woman and not someone barely 20 years old. "And you were gone longer than anyone thought you would be. How do you know someone hasn't swept me off my feet?"

Moving out from the shadows, strong arms enveloped Barbara from behind. As they slipped around the slender woman's waist, a single sterling rose was offered as a peace offering. Soft breath played along Barbara's sweat dampened neck, causing the red head's breath to be drawn in sharply, if somewhat involuntarily.

"Because - if someone else had swept you off your feet, you wouldn't be standing here, within the circle of my arms, now would you?" a soft whisper played across Barbara's ear and cheek as she was turned around. Soft lips were laid claim to and Barbara let a soft moan escape.

"I think someone missed me." was uttered between teasing kisses, as Barbara's lover let her know just how much they had hated being away from the sultry red head.

"I think that you are correct in that assumption." Barbara agreed, stopping the light teasing kisses by reaching up and capturing her lovers face in her hands and deepening the kiss to one of want and yearning.

Barbara pulled back from the kiss and in a voice dripping with desire she said , "Let's just get out of this cold cave and into my nice warm apartment for a proper home coming." The welcoming smile at that suggestion made her weak in the knees.

Barbara turned and started for the door, then stopped suddenly, as she realized that no one was behind her. She turned quickly - and her lover wasn't there.. Thinking this was a part of the game; she searched through the bat cave, but to no avail. Her lover was gone. God - not again.. She fell to her knees and started to cry. The CD that she had found on the pillow next to hers where she lay sleeping, started playing. Her lover had left it there when they disappeared the first time. All it said on it was "play me".

"Nooooo!!"

Having slipped into Huntress mode at the first scream, Helena vaulted over the railing to the upper level as Barbara let go another scream in her room! Someone was threatening Barbara. How could they have bypassed the improved security of the Clock Tower? The Huntress was outside Barbara's door within seconds of -

"Noooooo!!"

Quickly entering the room, not needing to turn on the light, the Huntress looked for the culprit causing such pain. All she saw was Barbara; sitting slumped over in bed, banging her fists into the mattress in great distress.

"Barbara, what's wrong?" Huntress asked. When there was no response, she crossed to the bed and getting behind the woman, wrapped her arms around her to stop her from striking out any more.

"Barbara, it's Helena. Wake up - you're having a nightmare."

The struggling lessened and turned into heart wrenching sobs. "Not again! You can't leave me again! Not like this!! Damn it! I love you!"

Helena turned the red head around, and pulled her into an embrace. She started rocking Barbara back and forth, whispering quiet assurances until Barbara seemed to calm down.

Emerging slowly from the dream turned nightmare, Barbara realized that she was being held in a gentle yet firm embrace. Whispered assurances tickled her ear. "What.. what?" She realized the arms holding her belonged to Helena, "Hel?"

Helena eased her embrace, as she released a silent sigh, "You were screaming. I was afraid that somehow, someone had gotten in here and was hurting you." Her voice was a little unstable and shaky, everything with in her screaming to wrap Barbara up in her arms and take her someplace safe; someplace warm. Someplace no one could hurt the one she loved. She released a growl that had been held deep within her chest.

Hearing the growl, Barbara looked up into the Huntress's eyes that gleamed in the dark. Such intense emotions played across her face, Barbara was a little taken back. She knew the depth of feeling that caused Helena to turn into the Huntress. She had never stopped to consider that maybe Helena would allow herself to become attached so deeply, to be that protective of her. 'I know Helena has feelings that run deep, but I never thought they could be directed towards me.. could they? No, I can't go there. I've already loved someone so completely that.. No.. I won't go there… I can't...'

"How long have I been asleep?" Barbara asked sounding a little out of it, relaxing her head on Helena's shoulder, she let her hand curl around Helena's bicep.

"About two hours. That must have been some nightmare. I haven't heard you scream out like that since.." Helena stumbled to a halt. She was about to say 'since the Joker shot you and you found out you were paralyzed.' "Well, since - you know. Want to talk about it?"

"Something about the Bat Cave. I… I really don't remember,." Barbara stammered, not really wanting to go into details about her dream, "Last thing I remember was getting into bed. I think I was out before my head even hit the pillow. Two hours huh? Wow.. Must have been tired… Or maybe I just enjoyed a little too much wine." With a small smile playing on the corners of her mouth, Barbara moved out of the protective shelter of Helena's arms saying, "Do me a favor and go set the kettle on for a cup of tea? I need to get up now anyway." Barbara withdrew into herself, emotionally exhausted and still in pain from her memories.

Helena felt Barbara withdraw, not only physically but also emotionally. She was hurt and confused. "Yeah, okay. I'll, uh, just go and make you a cup of tea then." Hel said as she got off the bed and headed for the door. It would be easier to get a handle on what she was feeling away from the gorgeous woman anyway.

Helena shut the door as she left and Barbara fell back onto the pillow. She was badly shaken. She hadn't had that nightmare in a long time. She hadn't felt such conflicting emotions in a long time. 'What the hell is happening to me?' She knew that her pulling away had hurt Helena, but she didn't know what else to do. Until she got a handle on this, she needed.. What? "What do you need Gordon? Do you expect a woman who is 8 years your junior to be everything for you? Be everything to you? Got to get a grip here. She's been through enough with out you freaking out on her." Barbara berated herself softly. "You need to pull yourself together."

Helena, in the mean time was setting the kettle on the stove, wondering what had happened to cause Barbara to pull away so strongly. 'Did I do something? Was I out of line to hold her? Who the hell was she saying 'I love you' to? God - it felt so right to go in and comfort her like that. I probably am being foolish to think she could ever return my feelings. It's just sometimes, I catch her watching me, and the look in her eyes, - I have never thought about this so much until today. I guess I'm just imagining things." The tea kettle started whistling, interrupting Helena's train of thought. She grabbed a cup and tea bag, and headed back up to Barbara's room.

With both arms thrown over her face, Barbara let out a burst of air. 'I guess hearing that CD is what brought the dream back. Well - that and everything else that's happened the past couple months. I am going to have to sit Helena down and have a long serious talk, and soon. She deserves to know what is going on with me. She needs to know a lot - about me. I don't know what I'll do if she turns away from me though!' Barbara's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Barbara, here's your tea.. I'm going to head out and get going on the sweep. Do you need anything before I go?" Helena asked through the door.

"You can come in Helena, you don't have to talk to me through the door.."

"Hi- ah yeah. Anyway…." Helena crossed over to the bed and set Barbara's tea on the table, "So - catch you on the comms in a few, right?"

Barbara reached out and caught Helena's arm, "Hey, thanks, and I'm sorry for pulling away. Just feeling a little overwhelmed. Maybe you can come back here after sweeps?" Barbara said with concern written on her face. She could feel the wall that Helena had erected and asked, "Hel, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" Helena responded 'In a totally shut out kind a way.' She smiled wanly at Barbara and turned to go. "Like I said, catch ya comms." and she exited Barbara's room.

"Helena, wait - about…." cried Barbara, but the lanky brunette had already gone. "Well, looks like the bond we formed this afternoon is gone. You can't blame her Gordon, after that little performance." Barbara said out loud to herself.

She headed out and down to the Delphi system and started tuning into the different scanners. Dinah should be home soon and she wanted to go through a training exercise with her tonight, while Huntress did the sweep. She would have to make a point to talk to Helena, tonight after sweeps, if she could get the woman to come back.

High Above New Gotham  
The sunny day had yielded itself to a cold, clear night as Huntress made her way across the rooftops. She had been on patrol for a few hours and so far things had been very quiet. Dinah's training had gone well. Oracle had used the burned out docks to see how well Dinah could adapt to the varying degrees of atmosphere and terrain changes. Helena had gone over to give an added degree of difficulty, slipping between shadows and throwing training batons and batarang's at the blond. She'd dodged or deflected most of them but... 'Dinah will have one hell of a shiner tomorrow though!' thought Helena.

"Oracle, are you there?"

"I'm here. What's up?"

"Just wanted to check on Blondie. She kinda took a baton to the face. Did she get ice on it?" Huntress asked, while thinking 'and I wanted to hear your voice.' Helena didn't understand how they had been growing closer all afternoon, Barbara seemed to be letting her in, and then after one nap, she felt like she was back to square one.

"No, she hadn't told me of anything untoward happening. I'll make sure she takes care of it. How are things out there? Seems real quiet." replied Oracle

"So far it has been just down right boring… Not even a mugger to rough up. Could it be that everyone took a night off and forgot to tell me?"

"I'd rather doubt that. Listen - since it's so slow, come on back to the Clock Tower. Seems to me we had a conversation to finish from this afternoon." Oracle suggested.

"Uh, thanks Oracle, but I think I'll make one more circuit and then call it a night. I'm kinda tired."

"But it seemed like it was something important…"

"Nothing that can't wait. I'm going to go off comm. If you need me - you know the drill." Helena turned the transceiver off before Barbara could talk her out of it. She really just wanted to go home, maybe have a drink and a little distraction at the Dark Horse, and go to bed. She just wasn't up to heading back to talk with Barbara, still stinging with the feelings of rejection from earlier.

Usually she would jump at the chance to spend time with the red head, even before she'd realized what her feelings were. She loved spending time in her presence. But now, there was a ghost haunting Huntress. A ghost she didn't even know was in existence before this afternoon. A ghost that evidently still had a very real and strong hold on the heart of the woman she had just discovered she was in love with. 'How do you fight a memory? God - whoever this guy was, he must have been really something. Wonder what happened.'

Walking into her apartment above the bar, Helena couldn't resist the pull of the music pounding through the floor. The Dark Horse would only be open for another hour, so she threw off her leather coat and made for the door. Coming out of the store room, she crossed to the bar and found an ice cold shot of vodka waiting.

"Saw ya coming Baby doll!" The new girl behind the bar said flirtingly. "Name's Jade, and I've heard a lot about you."

'Really?" Helena replied in a throaty voice. "I haven't heard a thing about you - yet. So spill."

Helena had to admit; Leonard really knew how to pick lookers, no matter which sex. Jade was a tall dark, exotic, gorgeous woman. Black silky hair, almost black almond shaped eyes. Looked like she took care of herself too. Nice muscle tone. 'I knew I'd find a distraction down here.'

"Be back in a sec, gotta couple of 'real' men down at the other end I need to take care of." Winking, Jade spun on her heel and headed down to the other end of the bar.

Helena watched as Jade took control of what could have been a really ugly situation. A couple college boys who had had too much to drink, thinking it was their right to take liberties with the hired help.

"Nice touch." Helena said to Jade as another icy shot found its way into her hand. "So, I take it you're not into little boys who've had too much to drink."

Jade smirked, "I'm not into any kind of boy, big or little."

Leonard walked up behind Jade and put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey - thanks for covering for a few.. You can take off now. Nice work tonight."

Helena had noticed the reaction to Leonard's hand placement. 'A bit of tenseness there.'

"Hey no problem." Jade said nonchalantly.

"So, since you're off duty, care to join me for one?" Helena asked, holding up her glass.

"I really have somewhere to be in a few, but I guess one won't hurt." Jade slid onto the bar stool next to Helena, close enough that their legs were touching.

Helena felt a spark at her touch. "So - haven't seen you around New Gotham before… just move here?"

"Yeah.. I've been here once or twice on business, in the past, liked the place and thought I would come see if its worth moving to.. You could say I'm temporarily relocated.." Jade replied, leaning in toward Helena very seductively, placing a hand on Helena's thigh, and leaving it there.

Fighting to not show any reaction to what Jade was doing to the pent up emotions of the Huntress, Helena queried, "What kind of business do you do? Outside of bartending that is."

"I do free lance stuff. A little bit of this - a little bit of that… You know." Jade winked and downed the rest of her drink. "Listen Girlfriend," making the word almost a growl, "Need to fly, but - I want you to know, I am very interested in getting to know you.. Much better."

"Not one to hold back, are you." Smirked Helena.

"When I see something I want, I go for it." Jade replied, jumped off the stool, pressed her body into Helena's, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Later." She turned and sauntered across the bar and out the door.

Helena found her eyes following every move of Jade's hips until she was out the door. Where she then recognized the flaming red hair of Barbara Gordon sitting there. 'Shit- I wonder how much she saw!' Thought Helena nervously.

Barbara had watched as the raven-haired beauty jumped off the bar stool, leant into Helena a little too familiarly and kissed her. A band tightened around her chest as she saw the woman saunter out the door past her. She looked up just in time to see the last of Helena's gaze on the woman, almost feral, hungry - then the look turned into one of a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar as her gaze fell on Barbara. 'Well - she's seen me.. Can't back out now.' Barbara thought as she started wheeling toward Helena, about the same time as the lithe brunette got off the bar stool and started to walk towards Barbara.

"Hey - what brings you out this late Barbara? And on a school night!" Helena decided to take the cool road like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Helena, I didn't like the way we ended things this afternoon or on comms, and when you didn't answer your phone, I thought I would come on down here and see if I could find you."

"Well, here I am, in the flesh. Want a drink? Glass of wine?" Helena offered as they continued into the bar.

"You know, a drink would be good. I'll have a Glenmorangie, straight up."

Helena raised her eyebrow just a tad at that.. Bab's never, well rarely drank the hard stuff.. it was always wine.

"Coming right up." As Helena stepped behind the bar, she grabbed a brandy snifter and poured a shot or so of the single malt into it. Held it up, then held a lighter under it an inch or so for just a few moments, then handed Barbara the glass. Barbara swirled the amber fluid around a little, then took a sip. She closed her eyes as the liquid fire burned down her throat. It was just what she needed to get the band to loosen up around her chest. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. She looked at Helena, nodded her head toward the storage room, "Follow me, we're gonna talk. Now." Barbara was no longer in any mood to be soft handed with the brunette.

"Ooo, I like it when you go all dominant on me." Helena quipped. Since Barbara was already on her way toward the elevator, she didn't see the total look of surprise on Helena's face. Helena rarely, if ever, saw Barbara take such forceful control of a situation outside the Tower.

They made it to Helena's apartment without a word passing between them. Barbara so wanted to find out who that woman was that had kissed her Helena, but - didn't want to push it right now. There were more important things to talk about.

They walked in and Helena crossed to the stereo to put on a little background noise. She had never seen Barbara like this and was apprehensive.

Barbara just jumped straight in, "Helena, now that I'm here, I don't know where to start. First, I guess is, I'm sorry I pulled away from you this evening. I know that hurt you. It wasn't a totally conscious thing. And it was wrong; especially after the incredible day we had shared. I know for you to do something like that is .."

Helena interrupted, head down to hide her blush and the emotion she knew would be visible in her eyes, "It was nothing. Like I said, you give so much of yourself to Dinah and me, that I just wanted to make you smile."

"You did more than make me smile. You made me want to share more of myself with you. You are an incredible woman Helena. I realized this afternoon you are no longer the little girl that did belly flops onto my bed, nor are you the young rebellious teenage ward that drove me nuts during your high school years. Somewhere in there you grew up. And I've been unfair - keeping you out of the loop of what is going on with me. I've been letting you operate under false pretense. All to make it easier for me not to have to look at things too closely." Barbara couldn't bring herself to look Helena in the eyes.

"No - now I'm a grown woman who does belly flops onto your bed." Helena smiled, "Barbara, I don't understand…"

"Please, let me finish. I know you are carrying a lot of guilt in regards to Wades death." Barbara held up a hand to stop Helena from saying anything. "I don't want you to feel like it's your fault. It's not. If there is blame to be laid at anyone's feet, it's mine for allowing him into the Tower. I also want you to know that I wasn't in love with Wade. I allowed myself to become attracted to his attraction to me. And while I cared for him, there would never have been more than what was already there" Barbara stopped to take a sip of her whiskey. She finally looked at Helena, who had that 'Deer caught in the headlights" look on her face. "Is this making sense to you Hel?"

"Well, yeah, sort of. I'm just confused as to why you felt this had to be talked about tonight.. like - right now kind of thing."

"There's more to this talk than just the Wade thing. There is so much of my past that I have kept from you. And I think that we have reached a point in our friendship - our relationship, that you should know more about me. I only pray that it doesn't scare you away."

"Barbara, I've known you for years. What is it that you can tell me now, that hasn't come out in the past? That would scare me away? The whole Batgirl thing is a known factor. You had a relationship with Boy Blunder. You idolized Bruce.. What? You gonna tell me that you had something going with Catwoman?" Helena, who suddenly was not in the mood for a talk, got a little sarcastic.

"No - I didn't have anything more than a fight or two with Catwoman. And there is more… Like my reaction earlier, when you woke me from the nightmare; I pulled away. I hurt you because I pulled away. But you should know why I pulled away." Barbara stopped to gather her thoughts.

Barbara went back to the afternoon, the CD playing in the background. All the memories that Rhapsody brought back, so fresh, so painful, just like it was yesterday. She had been Batgirl, a couple years into college, on top of the world. She loved the thrill and exhilaration of the chase, the fight, running across the rooftops and pushing her physical abilities to the limit. And that was the first time for Barbara Gordon to fall madly - deeply - truly in love.

It had been coming for a while. The attraction was there from the start, from the first introduction. But there was an age difference, although not extreme. There was also the fact that they were both crime fighters, fighting together against the evils found in Gotham. It had started out a playful friendship, they would get together after the night sweeps were done and go to an all night café and eat, drink coffee and talk the rest of the night. Then at dawn, each would head off to their perspective lives, one to college, and the other off to the judo school, as an instructor.

Soon, they would start spending more and more time together, using any excuse to see each other. Finally, one day, Barbara realized she had fallen in love, and took the first step to deepen the relationship. There had been a lot of talk in regards to the pros and cons. Once they were weighed, ground rules were established. The next thing they knew, they were in a full blown, out of this world romance. Barbara had been consumed by the love affair. Then the world had crashed down around her ears.

"Barbara. BAR-bara!"

Back in the present, Barbara mentally shook herself; she really needed to not get so lost in her own head. For not the first time in less than 48 hours, she found herself in very close proximity to Helena, causing her to go back into her past.

'God- where was I?' Barbara shook her head slightly, trying to get back on track of what she wanted to talk to Helena about.

"You had that same look on your face this afternoon, when I put that CD on and it started to play. Barbara, what is this all about?"

"Right, that is one thing I wanted to discuss with you as well, this afternoon; that CD. It really threw me for a loop. It was made by.."

"I know. It was made by someone you are in love with."

"Helena, I was in love, …"

Two beepers went off at the same time; Barbara had hers at her belt and was able to get to it first. Delphi Alert. URGENT! "Helena, we need to get to the Tower, now. Something's up!"

"I'm on it. Let's go."

"I want a promise that we will continue this conversation.. Soon!" pleaded Barbara.

"Yeah. Sure. You got it." Helena said a little distractedly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Both women arrived at the Clock Tower within minutes of each other. Dinah sat in front of the main Delphi console.

"What do we have?" Barbara asked as the elevator doors just started to open. Dinah answered without looking up, "An assassination attempt on the police commissioner. He announced his candidacy for Mayor this evening, and as he was leaving the auditorium, someone tried to kill him. Luckily he was wearing a Kevlar vest." Barbara stopped and paled considerably.

"Do they have anything yet?" Helena asked, ash she laid a hand on Barbara's shoulder.

"No, they don't. They have issued a media blackout, once they announced that the attempt was unsuccessful." Dinah turned a concerned look toward Barbara.

The man in question was James Gordon's protégé and a close family friend of the Gordon's, Matt Martin. Barbara had known him since she was a young girl. He was a good man and would benefit New Gotham greatly with his vision for a stronger, smarter police force; one that would be able to actually stand a chance against the criminal element in the city. Helena and Dinah were unaware of the family connection that Barbara had with Commissioner Martin.

"I'm going to head over there and see what I can dig up. Maybe there is something on the rooftops they've missed." Huntress informed those in the room. With a soft swish of her coat, she was out on the balcony and gone from sight.

Barbara was dazed. Matt Martin, Uncle Matt as she used to call him; is a big barrel-chested man with a heart of gold and a mischievous twinkle in his crystal blue eyes for his little Barbie Doll, as he insisted on calling her. He was the first person to show her what a motorcycle could really do. He used to sit her in front of him on his big Harley and open the throttle up full when they would hit the countryside on rides.

'Someone tried to kill Uncle Matt.' Just thinking that made Barbara's heart skip a beat. 'First Carolyn, then Wade - now Uncle Matt. Who have I pissed off to have all this happen in such a short amount of time?'

Mentally shaking herself, Barbara slipped into her Oracle persona. "Ok, what do we know so far? Have there been reports of how they tried to assassinate Commissioner Martin? What was their modis operandi?" Barbara pulled up next to Dinah in front of the main Delphi console.

"Models operandie - what?" Dinah looked totally confused.

"Here, let me in there to take a look at things.." Barbara smiled. "Modis Operandi means a method of procedure.. or a distinct pattern or method of operation Dinah." She off handedly explained while nimble fingers danced across the keyboard.

"Oh, I don't think we have covered that in any classes yet." Dinah answered as she pushed a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Oracle, Do you copy?" Came over the system speaker from Huntress.

"Yeah, I'm here." Barbara responded.

"Just spoke with Reese. The FBI has taken over the investigation and is keeping closed mouth about it. They have totally shut NGPD out. Evidently they rushed Martin out of here, presumably to a safe house."

"Right, I'm on it. I'll find where they've taken him." Oracle replied.

Huntress softly asked, "Oracle, have you thought about calling you father? He might have some insight…"

"No." was the very firm response given by Oracle.

"Why not? He may be able to give us some information regarding this, don't ya think? Since he used to be Police commissioner and all. And why would the FBI just take over like that?"

The red head tried to put Helena off with, "I can't - not until I have more information. He'll be in touch with his contacts."

"Barbara, why don't you.."

"Huntress, this isn't the time or place for this conversation!" Barbara snapped.

"Well, ok then." Huntress said backing off. "A little touchy are we?" she added under her breath.

Ignoring the comment, "Have you had a good look around at the different rooftops? Find anything?" asked Oracle changing the subject.

"I have two more buildings to look at. Is there anything yet on how the attempt was made? That would help narrow down my search area."

"Nothing yet. I am going to have to hack into the FBI computers.. They may not have anything yet either, so do what you can."

"Right. Huntress out."

Dinah looked at Oracle. She had never seen the red head that tense.. Well, not in a while. One thing was for sure, Oracle had never snapped at Huntress like that over comms, since she had been around. There was one incident that came to mind as being a close example though.

The Past, Early The Previous Fall, Clock Tower  
Dinah had just gotten home from school and found Barbara down in the lower area of the Clock Tower, working in the electronics area. The first school dance of the year was coming and Dinah had tried and successfully gotten the attention of this really cute guy. Her method of getting his attention now had her feeling like scum.

"Barbara!"

"Dinah!" Barbara replied a little surprised, covering up what she had been working on. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Fine.."

"You sure? You, ah, look a little different." Barbara noticed the sexy outfit that Dinah was wearing, that probably belonged to Helena. Dinah looked down at her outfit and ran her hand through her hair.

"Something happen in school?" Barbara finished.

"Well, actually yeah. Um, I pretty much think I'm a danger to myself and others." Dinah said haltingly as she headed down the spiral staircase.

"Do you care to be a little more specific?" Barbara asked, while she tracked Dinah's progress down.

Sighing, Dinah started, "Ah, Ok, There's this guy, Matt Kendal?? Smart, cute, funny…. And I read his mind. A few dozen times. Anyways, all this is for him." She motioned to the outfit.

"Dinah…" Barbara started, disappointment just oozing from the one utterance.

"I know! I think the superhero thing kinda skipped a generation or something because reading a guy's mind to get him to like you, is the lowest form of metahuman existence."

Obviously unhappy, Barbara stated, "You used your powers on a civilian. A cute civilian, but still.."

"I just wanted to get to know him. And it worked the first time… but then I just kept doing it."

"And now you think maybe it's gone a little to far. "

"Exactly."

As she looked away from Dinah, Barbara started moving around the tall blond, unable to meet her eyes, she said, "Cant' help you with that. Sorry."

Dinah watched Barbara leave the area, unbelieving at the uncaring and cold attitude that the red head had displayed.

Present time, Delphi Center, Clock Tower  
'Kinda like she's doing right now. Back then it was because of Lady Shiva.. I wonder what's up now?'

"Ah, Barba… um Oracle, is there anything you want me to do? Maybe go out and help Huntress?" Dinah asked.

"Hang on - I think I'm almost into the FBI computer." There were a couple moments of furious typing. "I'm in.. Now to find where the information may be."

It took a few minutes for Oracle to locate the information she was looking for. "Huntress, do you copy?"

"I've got you. What did you find?"

"Looks like they found a dart, probably from a tranquilizer gun. It was filled with a very lethal, very exotic poison. Thank God Martin had on a Kevlar vest. The dart didn't penetrate. He would have been dead in seconds."

"Dart guns don't leave any shell casings. And I'm not seeing anything so far that would help. Is there anything on the trajectory of the dart?"

"Not yet. But the reports aren't all filed yet. Come on back if you want and we'll have to wait for those to trickle in."

"Ok, I'm going to look around one more time, and I'll head back. Huntress out."

"Dinah, go over to the other console and start running a search on all previous incidents of assassination's involving exotic poisons." Barbara instructed without even looking up from her monitor.

Dinah's search yielded a string of assassinations over a period of fifteen to twenty years, the last 10 years being void of anything remotely related. All of the reports previous of the last 10 years had one name in common. Cheshire.

Cheshire was a highly successful international mercenary and assassin, who had become a name to be reckoned with when she organized a nuclear strike on the capital city of middle-eastern country Qurac. The Black Canary had fought and captured her before she retired, and as far as anyone was aware, Cheshire was still in prison serving time. Or until now it seemed.

Dinah had fallen asleep at the computer console around 5 a.m. Helena had carried her up to bed. When she came back down, she noticed that Barbara had her glasses off and was pinching the bridge of her nose in what Helena had come to see as a trademark sign of a frustrated and over tired Oracle.

She glided across the floor toward Oracle; Helena sat down next to the woman's keyboard. "I know you're tired and frustrated, but - you wanna tell me what the hell that was jumping all over my shit earlier?"

Barbara, taken aback at the onslaught from Huntress, quickly replayed what had transpired once reaching the Tower. She couldn't remember jumping Helena's shit. "Helena, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Earlier, on comms? I suggested you contact your Dad about the attempt on Martin's life? You don't remember that? Barbara, you feeling ok? You always remember everything!"

"Helena, I'm fine, I mean outside of being tired and on edge.. I'm fine." Barbara backed the chair up and turned to leave.

"Barbara, you are not fine. You're doing it again!" Helena jumped off the counter and stepped in front of the red head, effectively halting her departure.

"Doing what again?" Barbara frowned and looked up to meet Helena's eyes.

"Bottling up what you're feeling, what you're going through. Just like you did when Sandy.. Lady Shiva came back. You wouldn't let me help you then. Let me now! You don't have to go through whatever you are going through alone!" Helena knelt down in front of Barbara and placed her hands over Barbara's on the arms of her chair. "Barbara, please. We've been through too much for you to do this alone. Let me in."

Barbara looked into eyes so blue that she could almost drown herself in them. She saw the pleading there, the concern, and there was something else that she didn't have any words for. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and acknowledged to herself it would be nice to have someone help shoulder the load that she felt she was carrying.

Barbara opened her eyes and made eye contact with Helena, "Commissioner Martin isn't just another person in the position my father held. He was Dad's protégé and has been like an uncle to me since I was small. It just feels… like too much. First Carolyn came back, to have her snatched away from me - us again by Hawke." A single tear rolled down Barbara's face. "Then the incident with Harley Quinn and Wade was killed. Now Uncle Matt. Helena, I just don't know…." She closed her eyes again, as she tried to regain control of her spiraling emotions. When she opened them, she was in control again. "I'm sorry. I think I just need some more sleep. Things won't feel this bad tomorrow. And maybe the FBI will have more information to look at."

Helena dropped her head to Barbara's knee. 'So close.. she was so close to letting me in!' The brunette stood up with a sigh. "I'm sorry Barbara, about Martin.. I didn't know you were so close to him. Why don't you call it a night.. or maybe I should say day?" She stepped behind the red head, starting to rub her shoulders, "Man, you have steel rods back here instead of muscles."

Barbara moaned, and leaned back into the massage, "I'll give you a hundred years or so to stop that."

"It's been an incredibly long couple days Barbara. Why don't you go on in and get in bed and I will come and give you a good backrub before you fall asleep."

"I want to go through a little more of this information on Cheshire."

"No. I'm putting my foot down on this one. Either you head up to your room now, or I carry you and leave your chair here, with strict instructions to Alfred and Blondie to not help you until you have a full 8 to 10 hours sleep. Got it?" Helena moved around in front of Barbara and got right in her face, trying to be intimidating.

Barbara opened her mouth to respond. Closed it. Opened it again. Closed it, this time drawing her eyebrows together.

"That's a very good imitation of a guppy Red, but you will not win this one!"

At that, Barbara's eyebrows shot up to her hair line, she blinked quickly a couple times, and uttered "Red?"

"Yeah. Now, under your own steam? Or mine." Helena takes a step back and adopted a 'look I'm totally relaxed' pose and a cocky tilt to her head that just screamed, 'I dare you to defy me!'

"Ok, ok.. You win. Just this once!!" Barbara acquiesced, turning her chair around and headed for the elevator.

Helena didn't move from her spot until she saw the red head exit the elevator and enter her room. "I'll be there in a second." She called out after Barbara.

Moments Later  
Helena knocked lightly before entering into Barbara's room, a bottle of massage oil in her hand that she had retrieved from the training room. Barbara was already lying on her stomach, being a cooperative victim of the Huntress school of massage.

Kneeling next to Barbara on the bed, Helena rubbed the oil in her hands to warm it a bit, and then slowly started working it into Barbara's neck and shoulders. As the muscles loosened and became pliable, she deepened and elongated her strokes to incorporate the upper trapezious.

Barbara almost instantly fell into a deep; dream filled sleep while Helena worked on her.

Barbara left the training room, having just completed a thorough work out. Draping a towel around her neck, dabbing at the sweat on her brow..

"I wonder if I have time for a sauna.." She said aloud to herself.

"Still the same old Barbara, talking to yourself I see.." an amused chuckle came from the shadows.

Barbara turned quickly to pin point the direction of the voice, peering through the shadow to make out its owner.

"Didn't know you were back. Did things go ok? Didn't run into any trouble, did you?" Barbara tried to ask nonchalantly.

"No - things went very smoothly. Look, Red - Barbara, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about the mission. It was something I had been working on for some time. If I could have told you or taken you with, you know I would have." The apology came out somewhat somberly, in a quiet tone. "I promise, if you let me, I'll make it up to you tonight?"

Barbara could hear the smile she knew would be on her lover's face coming through the voice, but never one to give up easily, she sauntered over to the computer console, turned around, and leaned against it, crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't know. You weren't honest with me, and you know that was one of the ground rules that we set when we decided to go ahead and get involved." Barbara's voice was low and sultry. The kind of voice one would imagine coming from a more mature woman and not someone barely 20 years old. "And you were gone longer than anyone thought you would be. How do you know someone hasn't swept me off my feet?"

Moving out from the shadow, her lover approached her, holding out a sterling rose. They slipped their arms around the slender woman's waist, pulling Barbara away from the console and into their body. Soft breath played along Barbara's sweat dampened neck, causing the red head's breath to be drawn in sharply, if somewhat involuntarily.

"Because - if someone else had swept you off your feet, you wouldn't be standing here, allowing me to hold you like this, now would you?" a soft whisper played across Barbara's ear and cheek. Soft lips were laid claim to and Barbara let a soft moan escape.

"I think someone missed me." was uttered between teasing kisses, as Barbara's lover let her know just how much they had hated being away from the sultry red head.

"I think that you are correct in that assumption." Barbara agreed, stopping the light teasing kisses by reaching up and capturing her lovers face in her hands and deepening the kiss to one of want and yearning.

Barbara pulled back from the kiss and in a voice dripping with desire she said , "Let's just get out of here and into my apartment for a proper home coming." The welcoming smile at that suggestion made her weak in the knees.

Taking her lovers hand, Barbara turned and pulled them along behind her. Rhapsody on the Theme of Paganini started playing, echoing throughout the Cave. Her lover stopped Barbara's forward progression with a slight pull, and brought the red head back into their arms, and slowly started swaying to the music before sweeping Barbara off her feet in a dance.

Barbara allowed her body to meld to her lover's, her breath catching in her throat as they dip and twirl around the open space, that morphed from the Bat Cave to the Clock Tower training room.

As the music slowed and faded out, Barbara picked her head up from her lovers shoulder and captured their lips in a demanding kiss. She allowed the tip of her tongue to trace the outline of her lover's upper lip, asking entrance. With a soft growl, her lover surrendered to Barbara's questing tongue. Soon, each dueling for dominance, both out of breath, Barbara is laid down on a mat, and looked up into indigo eyes, that flash and change into glowing orbs, boring through to her soul. "I love you Barbara, am in love with you, and have waited far to long for this moment!" Helena rumbled into Barbara's ear.

"Helena!" Barbara jumps and is up on her elbows. Heart racing and having a hard time breathing, she realized that Helena was no longer giving her a back rub and let out a sigh of relief. "God, where the hell did that come from?"

"Barbara, did I hear you call me?" Helena asked as she emerged from the bathroom, drying her hands with a towel. "I thought I left you sound asleep."

'I.. I was.. had a, ah… dream.. a really vivid dream… startled me I guess." Barbara said sounding very confused.

Looking concerned, Helena crossed to the bed, sat on the edge, and asked, "Are you ok? Do you need to talk about it?" She reached out and rubbed her hand over Barbara's back lightly.

While leaning on her elbows, Barbara put her face into her hands, and mumbled, "No, I'm okay. I guess things are just catching up to me; you can go on home if you want. I'll be okay." Barbara positioned her body so that she could sit up.

Blushing suddenly and becoming very aware of Barbara's naked torso, Helena got up and headed back into the bathroom quickly. "Um, ok, ah, let me just put this towel away - you need anything? The phone to call the school maybe? Oh wait, the phone is right there…um….Maybe you need me to get your night shirt? Or something?"

Now its Barbara's turn to blush. Recognizing that Helena is babbling - which usually means only one thing, Helena is embarrassed. She reached into the drawer at the bottom of the nightstand and grabbed a t-shirt putting it on quickly. "No, I, ah, I've got one." She said turning herself over so she could pull the covers up. "I really appreciate the massage! It was great! I mean, obviously since I fell asleep so fast."

Helena peeked out of the bathroom and exited, heading for the door to make a get away. "Glad I could help Barbara. I am going to head home now and catch some sleep myself. Sure you don't need anything before I'm out of here?"

"No, no.. I'm.. I'm good." Bobbing her head, Barbara replied.

"Good… good.. Ok, then - um.. Catch you later!" Helena points at Barbara and grabs the doorknob to shut the door, peeks back quickly, "Sweet dreams!"

As she shuts the door, Helena slaps her hand to her head and leans against the door, totally mortified at what had just transpired. Little did she know, Barbara was duplicating her actions in her room, with the addition of pulling the covers up over her head!

'I think a cold show may be in order when I get back to my apartment.' Helena thought to herself as she reclined against the back wall of the elevator as the doors closed.

Barbara on the other hand was wondering how Helena had made it into her dream. Reaching down beside her bed, she pulled out a small silver flask that she kept there for medicinal purposed. Unscrewing the cap, she took a healthy swig from the container. That dream had totally woken her up, so she decided to look at what her emotions were doing. Had it only been a couple days since this all started? Yes, it was just the other night that Helena slept here, and that is when all of the emotions started to surface. She had woken up with Helena wrapped around her, then the flirting she initiated with Helena. Then there was the picnic. That opened up a whole new level of whatever she was feeling.

There was the whole thing about having to talk to Helena, to clear things up - was that just last night? Last night… oh my God! That woman at the Dark Horse who was hitting on my Helena.

Barbara started to take another swig when the flask stopped half way to her lips, "My Helena? MY HELENA? When did she become my Helena? What the hell am I doing? What the hell am I thinking? That's it - I'm not thinking! I don't own Helena!" The flask finished the interrupted path and Barbara downed half the contents.

Barbara took a calming breath. Ok, more of a breath to cool the fire burning where the alcohol had left a trial to her stomach. "I need to pull myself together. This all seems so familiar. I know I've gone through this before. Think Gordon." Falling back on her old habit of talking things through out loud, Barbara takes a second. Using the rewind button in her memory, she flashes back through years of memory, pressed stop as she gets to the picnic she had shared with Selena and Helena all those years ago.

"Oh God, this is how it all started back then. But instead of being the older - and supposed wise one, I had been the reckless young impetuous love struck girl."

Going deeper into her memory, it was like Barbara was there, reliving everything.

The Past, Gotham City, 12 years earlier  
Batgirl jumped, knowing it would be a stretch to hit the roof across the way, but she wasn't one to welsh on a wager. It hadn't been stated how she was to reach the roof, just that she had to. She grabbed a line from her utility belt and threw it toward a fire escape. The hook caught and she was able to use that to give her flight a little more momentum to reach her target. She let out a triumphant whoop when she landed and turned around to peer at the figure on the roof she just left. "Hah! I did it. You owe me now!" She told her partner as they started their trip across the open expanse. They landed and grabbed Barbara around the waist, picking her up off her feet swinging her around. The sweep was over and they were taking their time getting back home. Barbara felt her cowl being removed and lips were claimed in celebration.

"What exactly was that wager again?" Was the muffled question from Barbara's neck.

"That the winner gets to soak in a hot bath and be served whatever they want by the loser." She smiled. "And I - being younger and more agile- won!"

She looked into the warm brown eyes of the blond beauty. Black Canary snorted and laughed out loud. "Yeah you may be younger Red, but you aren't exactly more agile. Your just more reckless!" She handed Barbara her cowl back. "Now the wager is… whoever gets back to the apartment first, not only gets the bath, but also gets a back rub!" As she takes off across the rooftops laughing.

"Hey - that's not fair. I already won!" Barbara shouts back, taking off after the Black Canary.

Arriving at the apartment, Black Canary entered, a bit wary. Batgirl was known to spring an attack on someone entering her abode at times. And she was bound to be there.. 'I don't know if I could have found a longer route home had I tried!' Finding no spring-loaded traps had been set for her, Carolyn removed her gloves after dropping a package on the couch and leaned against the door for a second. 'I almost feel too old for this sometimes. But she is so cute and she just can't pass up a challenge.'

The sound of water coming from the bathroom interrupted Carolyn's thoughts. She pushed herself away from the door and made her way to the large bathroom. Leaning in the door way was a half dressed Barbara Gordon, trying her damnedest not to gloat. "Letting me win will only get you in trouble in the long run Lance!"

"But it gives you time to strip down to this sexy little black bra and I just love what the black leather pants do to your legs!" Carolyn drawled as she swept her eyes up and down the other woman's body suggestively, she stepped in and picked Barbara up off her feet. Barbara wrapped her legs around Carolyn's hips and bent down to claim waiting lips. Carolyn, pulling back her head to break the kiss swung Barbara around and headed back to the living room. She walked up the couch and bent down to pick up the package she had dropped on the way in. "It also allows me the time to pick up something that you can't seem to get enough of…"

"What - you had to stop and pick yourself up?" Barbara said between playful nips on the blonde's neck.

"No… the other thing you can't get enough of…" As Carolyn held an ice cold bottle of champagne against the red heads bare back.

Suddenly, Canary's arms are full of squirming, squealing red head doing everything she can to get away from the cold bottle.

Finally managing to win her freedom, Barbara looked up from her crouched position in front of Carolyn and her green eyes turn a darker shade, "Oh - you are so going to pay for that.." She growled.

Undoing her tunic, Carolyn drawled out, "I can't wait Red. In fact, I dare you!" She turned around, swinging the champagne and walked into the bathroom.

Later that day, Barbara awakened slowly, and rolled over to look for the warm body that should be laying next to her. Finding a cold bed, Barbara leant up on an elbow and saw a rose on the pillow next to her. She inhaled the delicate fragrance of the Sterling Rose. It had become their flower. The first time Carolyn had given her the lavender colored rose, Barbara had been shocked at the color, never having seen one before. She noticed that there was something just under the flower… a CD; written on it was simply "play me."

Present time, Barbara's bedroom  
In many ways that seemed like only yesterday that all occurred. Carolyn had disappeared shortly after that. It wasn't until after Dinah had joined them that Barbara had found out that she was even alive. God the gymnastics her heart had done when Carolyn sauntered into the Clock Tower that day. She looked incredible. In that black leather jacket, white shirt and tight jeans. And she was still wearing the jade pendant that Barbara had bought her all those years ago in Little China Town.

It had been difficult that day, not letting on what her feeling were. Just how torn up she was inside. Dinah was Carolyn's daughter. She hadn't even known she had a daughter. They had stayed up until dawn talking. Carolyn had answered all of Barbara's questions patiently. Had apologized over and over, until both were emotionally spent and exhausted. But it had allowed Barbara's heart to heal. She no longer felt that there was a piece of herself missing.

And that brought Barbara to the tangle she had gotten herself into now. All the feelings that were now racing around in Barbara were exactly how she felt when she and Carolyn had first started to recognize the mutual attraction. This time it was Helena. Helena!?!?! Letting her head drop back against the pillow, Barbara threw her arm across her eyes and mumbled, "Man, am I in trouble!"

Helena's Apartment above the Dark Horse  
After grabbing a bottle of Grey Goose from the bar's freezer, Helena flopped down onto her couch with a glass and poured a double shot for herself. It helped to ground her just a little. Enough to experience the full impact of feeling that she had acted like a complete pre-pubescent teenager, like it was the first time to ever see another person naked. And Barbara wasn't even fully naked, just didn't have a shirt on… and oh my GOD she's easy on the eyes! Even now, Helena's hands broke out in a sweat at the thought of climbing in behind Barbara, reaching around her, and trailing her hands up her stomach to take each her breasts and … "ARGH! I have got to stop this before I kill myself!" She yelled out loud.

'Cold shower. Yeah.. I need a cold shower. NOW!' Huntress got up and undressed as she made her way to the shower, not caring where the cloths landed. She just needed to get a grip on her over heated body before she spontaneously combusted!

Later That Week  
The rest of the week went quickly due to how busy things were in the Clock Tower. Barbara kept researching what she could find on Cheshire. She wanted to know what poisons she may be up against for Helena and Dinah.

Barbara and Helena were a little brittle around each other; each giving the other woman a little more personal space than before. But it wasn't anything that was really noticeable. They both danced around what had happened and neither one wanted to make the first move. And of course, each didn't know just how the other felt, so the fear of rejection was tantamount in each.

Barbara found where the FBI was keeping Matt. She called her Father and let him know.. She also picked his brain about Cheshire. Did he know how Black Canary was able to catch Cheshire? Turned out Cheshire was a woman and all records showed that she was still in prison. So, they were back to square one as to who were they really up against. It was obviously a copycat who knew how Cheshire operated. Knew what poisons she liked to use. Helena and Dinah would just have to be extra careful when on sweeps.

Friday night came; Helena had to work before heading out for her round of sweeps on the city. Leonard had wrangled her into doing an unscheduled shift for all the times he gave her the night off with a moments notice. She was sharing behind the bar duties with Jade. They had seen each other in passing but this was the first time they had had worked together since their first meeting. The flirting had continued with each meeting. Up till tonight.

Jade took every opportunity to flirt and touch Helena as they walked back and forth past each other, making drinks and fetching beers for their customers. At first Helena thought it was fun, but then as the night wore on, and she started thinking about Dinah out on the early evening sweep alone, and Barbara.. She still couldn't even think her name without getting a hormonal rush to the nether regions. With Barbara on her mind, so to speak, Jade just became annoying with the sexual innuendos.

A lull came right before Jade's shift was to end. Helena needed a case of beer and a couple bottles of liquor. As she past Jade to exit from behind the bar, she told her that she was heading to the storeroom to grab what she needed.

She grabbed a bottle each of vodka; gin and rum, set them on top of the case of beer, as she bent over to pick it all up, someone grabbed her ass! She dropped everything, glass shattering, and the mixed smell of the booze making a horrible stench. Huntress whipped around, ready to pummel whoever was stupid enough to grab her ass and came face to face with Jade.

"What do you think your doing?" Helena laid into Jade, turning her head just enough so the woman couldn't see her eyes for a moment until they went back to normal.

"Hey - I just came in to say I'm out of here… and just couldn't resist. Sorry.. I uh, I'll stay and clean this up. It was my fault." Jade said, looking a little puzzled. "Helena - have I done something to offend you?? I mean, I thought we had sparks from the first meeting on up till this evening. But now.. You are kind of - standoffish."

"I don't know what to say Jade. I have just been myself around you. But - that doesn't mean its open season on grabbing my ass when my back is turned." Helena said roughly as she grabbed the bottles she needed for the bar. "Look I'm sorry if my actions came across as a promise for something more. It wasn't. I'm.. I'm kinda involved with someone right now." She turned around and looked at Jade.

"Oh, I see. That red head in the wheel chair?"

"Uh, yeah… kinda." Helena looked away, a little uncomfortable. "Thanks for cleaning this up.. I appreciate it."

"Hey- no problem. Promise to keep my hands to myself next time." Jade winked.

Helena head out to the bar and put the bottles in their assigned places and packed the beer into the cooler. Leonard came in a little while later, earlier than expected. Before Helena had a chance to bring him up on what had happened, Oracle called over the comm set.

"Huntress do you copy?"

"Yeah Leonard, crowd has been great tonight." Helena stated, knowing Oracle will understand she couldn't really talk right now.

"Listen, Dinah needs your help. I think Cheshire, or whoever this person is has decided to show. She's fast and has chased Dinah to a warehouse just a block from you. Can you get there?"

"Hey Leonard. I really need to split now. Gotta friend who needed my help tonight with something. K? Yeah.. Later!" Helena is into the storeroom on her way to her apartment. She didn't even notice that the storeroom was clean and no sign of Jade.

Within minutes, Huntress was standing on the roof of the warehouse; looking down through a skylight, attempting to locate Canary. (Dinah had taken the second part of her mothers code name, until the full extent of her metapowers where known.)

Finally, Huntress saw Canary's blonde head, and not to far behind her is someone with raven black hair, stealthily moving toward the junior crime fighter. Without hesitation, Huntress jumped through the skylight and landed between the two.

"Canary - you ok?" she asked without turning around. Huntress was sizing up her opponent. She was a little shorter than Huntress, dressed in a skintight suit of green material with thigh high Dark green boots and a mask. "What is with you people and masks?" She asked the woman across from her.

"So the little one is Canary. And who are you my lovely?" The woman's dulcet tones caressed the Huntress' ears. Although it sounded like she was wearing an electronic device to hide her true vocal tone.

"You know, since I came late to the party and missed initial introductions, why don't you tell me who you are first?

"You can call me - Cheshire." She said with a smile that reminded Huntress of the cat who ate the canary.

"Well Cheshire. I'm the Huntress… and you just became my prey." Huntress launched herself at the woman in green.

"Huntress, Canary is hurt. Can you hold Cheshire off long enough for her to clear the building?"

"Yeah, no problem." Huntress purrs over the comm.

After several attempts to kick some Cheshire ass, a frustrated Huntress growled in rage. She hadn't been able to land one hit on the woman. Every time she thought she had her, the woman would move in such a way that shouldn't have been physically possible.

"What's wrong little Huntress? Can't catch me?" Cheshire taunted as she once again danced just outside the Huntress' reach.

"Don't worry - I will. May just take longer than I like." Huntress had been noticing a pattern as Cheshire retreated. Two steps left, one right, three straight back. If she was correct in her analysis, Cheshire's next step should take her…. And she launched her body up and over to the left just as Cheshire moved as predicted, and the Huntress' legs flew over her head, she just reached out and boxed the Cheshire's ears. Barely landing she let go a kick that caught Cheshire square in the back - tossing her forward.

Cheshire rolled with the kick and was on her feet as Huntress finished her spin from the kick. Having been shaken deeply due to the fact that this Huntress had actually gotten two connecting hits in, Cheshire reverted to dirty fighting. She grabbed an aerosol can from her belt and sprayed it into the Huntress' face.

Then she turned and disappeared.

"Oracle, she sprayed something into my face.. Urgh… can't breath… stings.. can't…" Huntress slips limply to the floor and lay unmoving.

"Huntress do you copy? Huntress! HUNTRESS!!" Oracle yelled into the comm. "Canary, Huntress is down. Where are you??" A touch of panic started to creep into the Oracles voice. "Canary! Please respond!"

There was only static. First Huntress now Canary. Damn - what was she to do? Without hesitation, Oracle wheeled around and headed to the garage.

"Alfred! We've got a situation. I need your help!" The elevator stopped at the penthouse and the proper British butler entered the cubicle carrying a large red duffle bag of a first aid kit.

"Oracle, I believe I am ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Dinah stumbled into the elevator as the doors opened for Oracle and Alfred to exit into the parking garage.

"Dinah! Are you okay? What happened? I couldn't raise you on comms." Barbara reached out to steady the blonde.

"I'm okay. I think I broke my wrist blocking a kick. I don't know. My comm was cutting in and out a bit after Cheshire got a lucky punch to my head. Then, right after Huntress got there, I couldn't hear anything anymore on it.. Just thought maybe you had switched mine off." Dinah panted from the pain.

"Into the Hummer, back seat. Alfred, there should be a wrist splint in the first aid kit. While I get us to the warehouse, can you see what you can do for Dinah?"

"Of course. I didn't attend all those EMT courses for nothing you know." "Why are we going to the warehouse Barbara?" Dinah winced as Alfred gently probed her wrist.

"Cheshire sprayed Huntress in the face with something. She couldn't breathe and I lost contact. When I couldn't raise you on the comm, I decided we needed to get there.. I thought you were both down. Buckle up, this could get a little rough!" Tires squealed as she threw the vehicle in reverse, then again as she gunned it as they headed to the exit of the garage.

As luck would have it, the warehouse was only a couple of minutes from the Clock Tower, with the late hour and lack of traffic; it was easy to get there without having a rough ride.

Having disabled the alarm system on the building, Barbara rammed the hummer through the main loading dock door and pulled up next to Huntress. Alfred and Dinah scrambled out, Alfred gently turned the young woman over and started to take her vitals.

"She has a strong pulse Oracle, but respiratory is non existent. Pupils fixed and dilated. Canary, grab the ambu bag and start pumping oxygen into her lungs."

"Alfred, grab a swab of the substance from around her mouth and nose. We need to know what she's been hit with. Lets get her into the back and to the Tower where I have the equipment for this!"

Between Alfred, Dinah and a hand from Barbara, they were able to maneuver Helena into the back of the hummer and take off. Alfred leaned over the back seat and pumped life saving oxygen into Helena's lungs, while Dinah cradling her arm and leaned against the window praying that Helena was going to be alright.

Getting into her chair that had been left in the parking garage, Barbara wheeled around to the back of the vehicle. With the help of Alfred and Dinah, Helena was placed across Barbara's lap and they all headed up to the Clock Tower. Barbara didn't think there was enough time to get their regular doctor in there and was afraid Helena may need more attention than what skills she possessed.

The first thing they needed was to get Helena breathing on her own if possible and if that wasn't possible then get her on a ventilator. Knowing that Cheshire liked using naturally occurring venoms and poisons, Barbara felt that an epinephrine shot wouldn't hurt. Alfred started a D5W, lactate ringers IV, and Barbara pushed 1 mg of epinephrine. After a minute there was no change outside of a slightly elevated heart rate.

"I think we need to intubate. Alfred, I've only done this on the practice dummies. What if.."

"Miss Barbara, you are the only one here who can do this. WE have faith in you."

Dinah brought over an intubation tray while Barbara washed her hands and donned latex gloves. Rolling over to the head of the bed, she lifted Helena's head just enough to make sure she had a clear airway. Grabbing the laryngoscope, Barbara started the insertion of the endotracheal tube through the larynx and then through the upper trachea.

"I'm in!" Barbara released the breath she had been holding. "Lets hook her up."

A Few Hours Later  
Helena was still alive. That's what mattered. Barbara had called Bruce Wayne's doctor and consulted with him on her condition. There were far too many venoms and poisons that could cause the respiratory paralysis and all.. The epi had probably helped by kicking the body's metabolism into high gear. Then there was the metahuman side of the equation. If Helena had been a regular human being, she would more than likely be dead.

Barbara rolled back from the microscope and over to Helena's bedside. There had been no change. She lay there staring up at the ceiling with eyes that looked lifeless. But Barbara knew she was alive.. Her heart still beat, the EEG picked up brain activity. Helena just couldn't breath on her own yet. Dinah's wrist luckily wasn't broken, just badly sprained. To get her out from under Barbara's feet, she was running searches on the Internet on any and all toxins that could cause respiratory paralysis. With each discovery, Barbara would compare the specimen that they had against what Dinah found.. Hours of this and still nothing.

Taking her glasses off, Barbara rubbed her eyes. Not so much from being tired, which she was, but to stop the tears. If she gave into the tears she didn't know if she would be able to stop them. She picked up Helena's hand and brought it up to her lips, kissing the palm softly. "Hang in there, Hel. I'm not going to let you go that easily you know. I can't!" Barbara stopped speaking because she felt the tears threatening to fall again, her voice tightened. "I need you Helena! Even if you are sometimes the biggest pain in the ass that I've ever known!"

"BARBARA!!!! I've got it! I just know I do this time!!!" Dinah came erupting into the sick room. She ran to the computer terminal that they had set up for just this reason. "Look. I kept thinking it had to be a snake venom or something well known, like a puffer fish, but I wasn't finding anything.. So I just opened up the search and ran across this!"

Dinah looked up and had a grin from ear to ear as she swiveled the monitor around for Barbara to see.. On the screen was a picture of an octopus.

"Dinah - an octopus?" One burnished eyebrow reaching the matching hairline.

"Not just any octopus, a blue-ringed octopus! Found in the Great Barrier Reef." Almost jumping up and down in excitement, Dinah continued, "It says here.." reading from the screen, "The bite might be painless, but this octopus injects a neuromuscular paralyzing venom. The venom contains some maculotoxin, a poison more violent than any found on land animals. The nerve conduction is blocked and neuromuscular paralysis is followed by death. The victim might be saved if artificial respiration starts before marked cyanosis and hypertension develops."

Not being able to take Dinah stumbling over the words, Barbara pulled closer and picked up the oration. "Depending on how much venom has been transferred into the wound, the onset of symptoms can be quite rapid. Within five to ten minutes, the victim begins to experience parasthesia and numbness, progressive muscular weakness, and difficulty breathing and swallowing. Nausea and vomiting, visual disturbances and difficulty speaking may also occur. In severe cases, this is followed by flaccid paralysis and respiratory failure, leading to unconsciousness and death due to cerebral anoxia. Interestingly, the victim's heart continues to beat until extreme asphyxia sets in. Some victims report being conscious, but unable to speak or move. They may even appear clinically dead with pupils fixed and dilated. Not all bites result in the transfer of venom. The severity of symptoms is dose-dependent. Smaller adults and especially children are most at risk. She stopped reading aloud and continued until she saw 'There's no known antidote'.  
Scrolling back up through the article again.. Barbara kept looking for any phrase that would stop her heart from trying to break through her rib cage.

'Prolonged artificial respiration may also be required. May require supportive treatment including mechanical ventilation until the effects of the toxin disappear.' So Helena could survive. They just needed to keep her on the breathing rig long enough.

She went back to the microscope and had Delphi start looking for a comparison sample. Once it was found Barbara ran them both through the Delphi unit to see if Dinah was right.

Dinah felt the minutes passing like hours. She was so on edge she was pacing back and forth between Helena's bed and Barbara's chair. Finally Barbara sat back with an incredibly huge sigh. Dinah ran to her side to be grabbed around the waist. Barbara buried her head against the young woman's ribs and allowed herself to cry. She looked up into Dinah's worried face, 'You did it kiddo!! You did it. That's what it is! There is still another element in there, but I think this is the major piece we are dealing with." Dinah wrapped her arms around Barbara in a huge hug and they both called Alfred at the same time.

"Looks like we did everything we were supposed to with out even knowing it. I want to push another bag of D5W and see if we can get this to flush out of her system any quicker."

"I think this calls for a cup of tea and food for both of you, don't you Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked smiling.

"I think you're right, but I am going to stay here with Helena for a bit."

"I will bring you a tray." The gentleman butler replied, with a wink.

"Thank you Alfred. Thank you to both of you. Today proves just how much I rely on both of you, all of you. I don't know what I would do without you!!" Barbara said as a tear rolled down her face.

Barbara hugged Dinah again, "Go get the phone so I can call the school and tell them we both won't be in today."

"Barbara, I really need to go to school. I have a huge test in geometry today that I can't afford to miss. Well, that and I have a lunch date…" The blonde turned away and blushed. "And now that I know Helena is going to be okay… You don't need to call, at least for me."

"Oooo, a lunch date?? Who with?" Barbara teased.

Turning around with a typical teenage, 'I can't believe you said that' expression, "I thought only Helena got to tease me!"

Barbara turned to look at the woman in the bed and smiled, "I thought I would do it for her since she can't for herself right now." She winked at Dinah, which won her a huge smile from the girl.

"I better go get ready for school.. I hope Alfred makes breakfast sandwiches… I'm starved!" Dinah said as she exited the room. Barbara could hear Dinah continue to describe what she wanted to eat as she walked to her room, "Those little ones on the croissants with lots of cheese and sausage and ……"

Barbara smiled to herself and shook her head, then went to sit next to Helena's bed again. "Well, since you can probably hear me, and you can't say a damn thing back, I'm going to take the opportunity to lay a few cards on the table, Miss Kyle. I know, you are probably mentally already planning something diabolical to get back at me before I even start… After you recover from this, you and Dinah are both going to have to wear full protective gear. That includes a mask! I can't be going through this on a nightly basis! Not knowing if the two of you are alive or not. One thing I am willing to concede is that you have a say in how the mask looks, not how it functions. I want your entire face and throat protected. There are just too many venoms, toxins and poisons that can be absorbed through the skin."

Barbara pulled her pin light out and checked Helena's pupils. She checked them again. Alfred came in and set a tray down on the work surface. "Alfred, come and check this out. I think I'm seeing a reaction from Helena's pupils."

Alfred walked over and took the pin light and copied the motion that Barbara had just gone through. "I do believe you are correct. It is the smallest amount of reaction, but it is a reaction." He handed the light back to Barbara, a smile on his face. "If you will be alright for a bit, I need to run and get groceries. I just can't seem to keep enough food in your apartment. Where does it all go?" Alfred winked at Barbara, then exited. "Helena, baby, you just keep fighting this. I won't leave you. I'm going to be just over at the desk working on Dinah's comm. Won't be far." Barbara squeezed Helena's hand a little and headed toward the desk.

An hour later, after finding a short in Dinah's comm link and getting some nourishment into her body, she rolled back over to check on Helena. Her pupils were more reactive. Testing to see if her respiratory functions where back, she unhooked the oxygen. Nothing there yet. She rolled her shoulders after she hooked the oxygen back up. Alfred walked in at that moment. "Miss Barbara, why don't you get some rest? I'll stay with Miss Helena." He offered.

"I promised her I wouldn't leave her. But maybe she won't mind for me to slip off long enough to grab a soak in the whirlpool in the training room. My shoulder's and neck are one big knot right now."

"I am sure she would understand. I of course will call if there is any change."

"Thanks Alfred. I'll be back in a few minutes Helena. Oh Alfred, I just checked and the pupils continue to be more reactive, but she still isn't breathing on her own. I'm thinking that whatever Cheshire mixed in with the venom is keeping the toxin active in her system. While I'm soaking, could you call the doctor and see if we could push another milligram of epinephrine to help flush her system."

"I'll do that - and see if he has any other suggestions."

"Ok, won't be long." Barbara started to head out the door, pausing for a moment to look back at the woman lying in the bed.

Barbara made her way into the training room, changed into a swimsuit, and then pulled herself into the whirlpool. She set the timer for just 10 minutes. She didn't want to be gone any longer than need be from Helena. She leaned her head back to rest for just a second.

"Miss Barbara. You need to wake up now. Miss Helena needs you." Alfred's voice came sharply over the intercom.

Barbara jerked awake and found that the whirlpool was off. "Alfred. What's wrong?" She was already pulling her self up out of the pool and grabbed a robe around her body.

"I think she is fighting the ventilator." Alfred sounded worried.

"I'm almost there." Thank God I had the intercoms installed everywhere and they are voice activated Barbara thought.

She wheeled into the room and up to the bedside. Disconnecting the oxygen tube from the endotracheal tube, Helena took her first breath on her own in many hours. "Thank goodness! Helena, I need to take the tube out then we will put an oxygen mask on you." Barbara explained what she was doing, as she was doing it.

Helena coughed very little as the tube came out, not the usual gag reflex reaction, which meant the toxin was still present. Barbara placed the oxygen mask on Helena's face and checked her pupils. Helena moved her eyes to look at Barbara, a myriad of emotions playing through them. Terror and fear slowly dissolved to recognition, and then to trust. Her eyes focused more strongly on Barbara's face and tears started to roll out of the corners of her eyes.

Barbara caught the tears with her finger and whispered, with her own tears flowing down her cheeks, "Hey, bout time you came back to me. Do you know how long I've been looking for you??"

Helena blinked. Barbara could swear there was just a hint of a smile shining through her eyes. She explained to Helena what had happened.. How long she had been out for the count. Alfred in the meantime replaced the saline bag with a fresh one. Helena never took her eyes from Barbara's face. So far her breathing and the eye movement was all she had recovered.

"Miss Barbara, now that Miss Helena is awake, why not go get into dry clothes."

"Yeah - guess that would be a good thing. Alfred, how long was I asleep in there? And just how did you know I was asleep?"

"Well, when you didn't return after 15 minutes, I quickly went to check on you. Saw you were asleep, in no danger of slipping under the water and came back here. In all, you were asleep about 45 minutes." Alfred logically explained.

"I see. I'll be right back. You try and get some rest." Barbara told Helena, who responded with a blink.

The day wore on slowly. Dinah came home from school, excited and exhausted all at once. Her lunch date had gone very well, she informed Barbara, but was still not saying just whom it was with. She sat in with Helena for a little while, who now had complete eye movement, could move her head, and wiggle her fingers and toes. While Dinah sat with Helena, Barbara used the time to get onto the Delphi at the main console and see if she could figure out what the average recovery time was for the blue ringed octopus venom. 'It may be something to do with the metahuman aspect? I would think that would help speed the recovery.' She thought to herself.

"Barbara, Helena pinched me!! She pinched me!" Dinah squealed.

"That's great!! Well, not great… but great!!" Barbara said as she headed back to the sick room.

There was a mischievous twinkle in Helena's eyes, the slightest upward curve of her lips when her gaze fell on Barbara. Dinah let out a huge yawn which Barbara's reply was for her to go to bed.

"But what about sweeps?" Dinah asked.

"Sweeps will be on hold until we come up with protective gear against the possible attack of venom from Cheshire! That combined with the fact that you haven't slept in over 24 hours…" Barbara just had that look in her eye that made Dinah back down and say good night. She gave Barbara a big hug and went to give one to Helena, paused and looked into her eyes.. And gave her a kiss on the cheek instead. "I'm glad you're back Hel." Dinah said softly, then headed out and up to her room.

"Well, since you have the ability to pinch, is there anything else that can move yet? Try and say something."

Helena was able to open her mouth just a little, but the vocal chords were still mostly paralyzed. All that came out was a squeak. She could now move her arms a little bit. Her body was slowly coming back. It was just going to take time.

To help pass the time, Barbara grabbed a book that she used to read to Helena when she was little "A Wrinkle in Time" by Madeleine L'Engle. Helena at first rolled her eyes, but soon was caught up in the story just like she used to be. Except this time Barbara wasn't interrupted every five minutes with questions. After a couple of chapters, Barbara looked up and noticed that Helena had fallen asleep. She figured it would be ok to slip out to the kitchen long enough to grab a glass of wine. When she got back, Helena was rolling her head back and forth making mewing noises.

"Helena, its ok. I'm here. It's alright. You're going to be fine.. Easy baby, its ok." She stroked Helena's cheek and forehead until the brunette relaxed. 'It must be total hell being trapped in a body that won't respond for her. She is so wild and free.. So physical. I just hope this wears off soon.'

Barbara sat next to Helena's bed, just watching the woman sleep while she sipped her wine. For once her mind was quiet and she allowed herself to just be. She began to nod off after a little while and set her glass down, not wanting to drop the glass should she actually fall asleep. She checked Helena's vitals around midnight and then, finally giving into the exhaustion, drifted off to sleep leaning onto the bed, her head next to Helena's hand. Somewhere in the night, she had a dream that she was being picked up by two sets of hands and placed in a warm bed, a cocoon really, and she fell into an even deeper slumber.

There were little voices bouncing off the walls and echoing through the room. Something about Scooby snacks and goblins, and there was an ever present giggle and the awful smell of those cardboard pastry things.

"Coffee.. please." The red head started requesting before even opening her eyes. As consciousness came to her, she realized that she wasn't in her chair, her bed, or on the couch. She had no idea where she was. She opened her eyes that felt like they were full of sand, and looked around. As she scanned the room, she made contact with two very brilliant blue eyes that were shining and smiling.

"Here you go Miss Barbara, I thought you might be asking for this. I made it extra strong for you this morning." Alfred handed her a cup of coffee. Helena reached and gingerly took it until Barbara could position herself so that she was somewhat upright.

"You can move!" Barbara exclaimed.

"And talk - a little.." came a very raspy response. Handing Barbara her coffee, Huntress whispered carefully,. "I still feel very weak. Dinah helped me up a little while ago. It felt good to walk - even if it was only to the bathroom. And Alfred has given me some clear broth that tasted like hot water. He said I couldn't have any real food until you woke up and Okayed it."

Barbara smiled at Helena and interrupted, "For being able to talk a little, that was a lot! All right, we know you have a majority of your motor functions back now. And you're hungry?" Helena shook her head up and down with a pitiful hurt puppy look on her face. "Alfred, could you please make Helena one of those wonderful protein shakes that she loves so much.. And put some aloe juice and spirulina in it as well please."

"I hate the green stuff.. Don't put it in there.. Why can't I have bacon and eggs?" Helena pouted.

"Because I want you to have something healthy for your body to work with - not fat and cholesterol. Besides, I have a feeling that Dinah has already slipped you one of those jelly filled cardboard things you two like so much. Don't even try to deny it… I can smell it!"

Helena just crossed her arms across her chest and continued to pout.

"Next on the agenda is, how did I get in the bed with you? You didn't.." Helena was shaking her head no before her vocal cords would spit out the word, when Dinah came in and answered for her.

"I came down during the night to see how things were going. You were asleep all slumped over with your head on the bed. Helena was actually sitting up awake. Between the two of us we were able to get you up and into the bed so you would sleep better and not be a pretzel this morning. By the way - my wrist is better already. Cool huh?"

"Yeah, way cool, but you still need to take it easy. Ok, I need to get out of this bed. I have things to do." Barbara said, handing her cup to Dinah and shifting her legs so that she was in a better position to get into her chair. Helena made a move to help her, which Barbara quickly stopped with a look. She allowed Dinah to help as far as moving her chair closer to the bed, but that was it.

Once she was settled, she gave strict instructions that Helena was to stay in bed and drink every drop of the protein shake Alfred made for her, Dinah was to go to school. She would be back in a few minutes. Barbara had a few phone calls to make. Barbara didn't feel right about putting the school in a position to have a substitute take over her class for a month, but she had a stronger need drawing her to be here until Helena was 100% recovered. She wanted to oversee all the rehabilitation, making sure the young brunette didn't over do it and hurt herself. At the back of Barbara's mind there was also a little niggling voice that kept telling her, it was because she was scared to death of losing the breathtaking woman, and couldn't think of letting her out of her sight; hence, the leave of absence.

Entering the sick room, Barbara saw Dinah talking animatedly to Helena, who actually seemed to be enjoying the story. She also noticed the empty glass that looked to have held a protein shake.

"Dinah, I think you had better get a move on if you don't want to be late for school. Come on, I'll walk you to the elevator." The teen jumped off the bed and was heading for the door in a flash.

"Dinah, I wanted to tell you, I took a leave of absence from school. I want to over see Helena's recovery. No doubt you will hear all kinds of stories at school, so I wanted to let you know ahead of time."

"Never hurts to be prepared. But I doubt there will be much in the way of gossip, at least not with the kids. Barbara, don't you know that most of the kids love having you as a teacher!"

"I guess I didn't. I just figured that the students felt the same about all teachers, that they are just another part of the system to keep kids under the 'establishment's thumb' as it were."

Dinah just laughed and shook her head. "I'll see you tonight. I'll have my newly fixed comm on incase you need anything." With that, the elevator door closed.

Helena was sitting on the edge of the bed. It looked like she was thinking about getting off the bed, but not quite sure about it. "Where do you think you are going?" Barbara asked, as she wheeled in through the door.

"I can't stand being in this room, this prison, one second longer Barbara. I need room, you know - space!" Helena whispered vehemently.

Thinking she understood what Helena was talking about, she rolled on over to the bed side, handed Helena a robe, and said, "Do you think you are strong enough to get up to my room? Maybe having all those windows will help you to feel less trapped. I may even let you take a nice hot bath."

"Yes!"

"Okay, I want you to hold on to the back of chair for support. If you start to feel too weak, you tell me."

While still seated, Helena put the robe on, slowly stood up, and held on to the back of Barbara's chair. Once in the elevator, she took a big breath and leant over Barbara, resting her forehead on one of Barbara's shoulders. "God, who would have thought I would get this tired just walking to the elevator."

"You ok, want a ride?" Barbara teased as she turned her head just slightly to look at the brunette.

"I may." Helena replied lifting her head enough to bring her eyes even with the red head's.

The doors opened and Barbara set a slower pace out of the elevator than that of going in. They made it to her room with out incident and Helena promptly collapsed into the bed. "I just need a minute.." She said as she promptly fell asleep. Barbara went over and covered her up, deciding she would take the opportunity to get a shower.

While Barbara was in the shower, Helena had managed to crawl up to the head of the bed, and latch onto Barbara's pillow. She now held it as if it was a teddy bear. Barbara covered the woman back up, checked her pulse, and decided that Helena was truly just sound asleep. Her body was doing what it needed to do - rest. She jotted a quick note and left it on the bedside table, letting Helena know she was downstairs should she awaken.

Barbara went to the main Delphi console and started looking at the designs that Bruce had used for his protective gear. She wanted to see what she could use from that instead of starting at square one. She knew that Bruce, as Batman, had gone up against more than one adversary that used a poison or toxin as a weapon, so he must have taken that into account on some of his equipment.

The gloves would have to be flexible and breathable; yet stop any thing from passing through to the skin. They would need to feel like a second skin. Barbara worked on a multitude of ideas throughout the day.

Alfred had cleaned up the sick room and made lunch. Helena hadn't awakened, so he placed the shake into the refrigerator and headed off for his daily routine at the Manor.

Dinah had come home, done her homework, made dinner for herself and Barbara and was now on her way to Gabby's. Barbara went up to check on Helena, who still hadn't moved an inch from the morning. Her vitals were still strong, so Barbara wasn't worried. She decided she needed to burn off a little bit of the edginess she felt and changed. She headed down to the training room for a workout.

Not paying attention or caring what was in the stereo, she turned it on just to have something in the background. She smiled a little when she realized it was one of Helena's special mixes, or that's what Helena called them. This one must have been for one of her more violent moods thought Barbara, a non-stop beat that pounded through the room. It would do. When working out, Barbara could release all the emotion that she usually kept bottled up. All the anger, frustration, fear, and pain - it would all pour out through her movements.

Starting with her resistance training, the redhead kept up a steady pace, almost like circuit training. Pushing the amount of resistance until her muscles would scream. Then onto the next exercise. About an hour into her workout, the CD started over, Barbara moved to the body dummy to work with her escrima sticks. Timing her strikes to the music proved to be a good challenge that made Barbara smile in an almost feral way.

How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
Barbara had her transponder on, so she was able to move her chair hands-free and was just going to town on the dummy.

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on  
Barbara kept working her attack movements to the head. As she went through the routine, she kept picturing Cheshire - striking the head and shoulders over and over.

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Backing up and taking a deep breath - she started the routine from the top, this time with more force behind her strikes.

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control  
Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold  
On the last drumbeat of the song, Barbara knocked the head off the dummy. Barbara put the escrima away and went over to climb onto her inversion table. She strapped a couple of 5 pound weighted cuffs around her wrists to add a degree of difficulty.

Her body was getting weary - so she quit trying to keep in time with the music. She took her time pulling her torso up using her abs. She would do a set of 15. Rest for a minute - then repeat. About half way through her workout on the table, she noticed that the lights had dimmed and the music had changed. She stopped, arms hanging above her head, almost touching the floor. "Dinah?" She called out. No answer. "Alfred?" No answer. "Helena." She stated, not questioning any longer. There were only 3 people who could get into the Tower. But there was no answering response. She only had one more set to finish, so she went ahead and did so.

The redhead let her body hang upside down while she removed the weighted cuffs from her wrists and let them drop to the floor. The sound of an organ echoed through the room. She stopped and looked around, spotting a shadow in the doorway. She watched enthralled as Helena emerged from the shadow into pale light. Moving, gliding, almost stalking Barbara as her prey, the dark haired woman advanced. Hair still dripping from the obviously hurried shower she must have taken before coming to the training room

Helena stopped and pulled the inversion table over to bring Barbara face to face with the brunette. When Barbara opened her mouth to say something, a slender finger was placed on her lips, Helena leant in, and Oracle heard "ssshhh" softly whispered into her ear.

Helena placed a supporting hand on Barbara's sternum, while she bent down to release the woman from the straps that held her feet to the table. Barbara watched every move, mesmerized that on the one hand Helena seemed to be fully recovered, worried on the other that she should be resting. The redhead felt a strange excitement building in the middle because she had no idea what the younger woman was up to.

Helena straightened and looked Barbara in the eyes, smiled, eyes closed half way, looking very sultry. Barbara felt her heart beat increase, and Helena's smile increased. She of course could hear the reaction Barbara's heart was having.

Helena stepped within Barbara's personal space, slipping an arm around the woman's waist and the other under her legs, lifting her away from the table. Helena held Barbara close, holding her weight easily. Barbara placed her hands on Helena's shoulders. Again she opened her mouth to say something, and once again she was stopped by Helena, and told to hush.

"I had a lot of time to think while my body held me prisoner Barbara. A lot of time to fixate on regrets; regrets of things that I should have said; should have done. Silent promises that if I ever made it out of that hell, I would not let a moment pass without correcting it. I would let those who I care about know how I feel. This morning, when Dinah was in talking to me, I told her how lucky I was to have her for a sister. I told Alfred that he is like a grandfather to me. That leaves you, Barbara. I have yet to tell you." Helena cupped Barbara's head and brought their cheeks together. Whispering into Barbara's ear, she caused uncontrollable shivers through the red head, "I have so very much I want to tell you Barbara."

As the next song began, Helena quieted and started singing softly. She had a wonderful, dusky, sultry, liquid velvet voice. Barbara wrapped her arms around Helena pulling her tight and they started to sway to the music. The older woman buried her head into Helena's neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of the woman holding her close.

Morning smiles  
like the face  
of a newborn child,  
innocent, unknowing.  
Winter's end  
promises  
of a long lost friend.  
Speaks to me of comfort  
but I fear  
I have nothing to give.  
I have so much  
to lose here in this lonely place.  
Tangled up in our embrace  
there's nothing I'd like better than  
to fall.  
The music moved faster and so did Helena, dipping, swaying, and moving her body with Barbara as if they were one entity. It took Barbara's breath away. All she could do was to hold on.

but I fear  
I have nothing to give.  
Wind in time  
rapes the flower  
trembling on the vine  
and nothing yields to shelter  
from above.  
They say temptation will destroy our love.  
The never ending hunger  
but I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much  
to lose here in this lonely place  
tangled up in our embrace  
there's nothing I'd like better than  
to fall  
but I fear  
I have nothing to give.  
I have so much to lose.  
I have nothing to give.  
We have so much to lose...  
The music came to a finish. They stood, melded together as one. Slowly, Helena leant down and placed Barbara into her chair, kissing her cheek. She knelt in front of the red head. Taking Barbara's hands in her own, she held Barbara's gaze, unwavering. "Barbara, I do fear - so much! That I have nothing to give you. That I could lose you. I thought I had lost you. And you didn't know how I felt. About you. I could hear you talking to me while I lay there, in my own body that had become my prison. Not feeling anything, not seeing anything. Captured in total darkness. I was so scared. Every time you would say something, a flame would flicker, slowly growing stronger. You were my anchor. You were my light. You always have been." Helena paused, just looking in to Barbara's eyes, noticing the darker ring of green around the outside of the iris, the flecks of gold that caught the light.

Thinking Helena was done speaking, Barbara took a breath to speak. "No Barbara, this is my turn to talk and your turn to listen. I'm just unsure of how to proceed from here. I don't think I could continue to live if .. if you turned away from me. If you shut me out of your life. But I can't hold back what I feel any longer. You have to know. In case anything happens - again. Barbara, I …" Helena closed her eyes for a second. Brought her gaze back to Barbara, "I'm … I'm in lo-"

Before she could get the words out, Barbara leant forward and brought their lips together. Soft, tentative, unsure. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Helena's. "Me too." Tears started to roll down Barbara's face, unchecked for once. She cupped Helena's cheek with a shaking hand, "I don't know when my feelings started to change, from protective guardian, to so much more, but they have."

"Barbara, I'm in love with you. I want you to hear it from my lips." Helena's eyes glowed faintly, not the red, angry feral glow, but something far softer yet still wild. She gathered Barbara into her arms, pulling her onto her lap, then captured her love's lips in a passionate, possessive kiss. Barbara moaned, allowing her lips to part slightly, the Huntress slipped her tongue into Barbara's mouth, exploring, teasing, and demanding more from Barbara. A growl was heard from deep within the Huntress' chest. Helena pulled her head back when the need for oxygen overrode the passion. "I love you." She whispered.

Barbara opened her eyes and looked at Helena's face that was hidden in shadow from the low lighting in the room. Her eyes were luminescent, golden. Barbara had never realized Helena's eyes would change from emotions outside of anger. She had often wondered, and now she had her answer. Barbara was breathlessly speechless at what she saw in the younger woman's eyes. She caught her lower lip in her teeth unconsciously. Her hand finding it's way to Helena's face, traced the voluptuous lips with her thumb. The golden glow was momentarily hidden as Huntress' lids closed in answer, her thumb taken into the luscious mouth and nipped.

Barbara jerked her hand back without thinking and gasped as she felt the nip echo throughout her entire body. She laughed, embarrassed, and captured Helena's lips. This time it was Oracle's turn to be the one in control, to be demanding, exploring every millimeter of the seductress' mouth. Barbara suddenly felt as if she was falling, weightless, until she felt that she was being laid down on the mat. Helena moved her body to lie on top of the fiery woman. The Huntress was starting to lose control. Taking a hold of the bottom of Barbara's tank top the feline woman pulled it up. Her tongue danced along the already quivering abs. Barbara's breath came in gasps, her mind telling her that they needed to slow down, yet her hands wanted to rip the clothes off the woman turning her stomach into a snack. Barbara said "Helena…" but it didn't sound like her voice, so weak and airy. She tried to get the other woman's attention again. "Helena.." this time a little louder.

"Hmmmm?" was heard from the red heads stomach region.

"Wait, please." Barbara could barely get the request out. 'God I can't believe I said that!'

"No… don't want to.." Helena continued to nibble on Barbara's stomach, up to her ribs.

Unable to hold back a chuckle at Helena's impetuous behavior, "Helena… Huntress, I think this would be too soon …"

A heavy sigh was heard as Helena stopped and moved to rest her head on Barbara's chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the heart pounding below her ear. She smiled, lifted her head, and looked at Barbara. She had never seen her eyes this green before. They were so vibrant, almost blinding. "Alright, you're probably right. It's just that, I feel like I've waited so long for this… to tell you, to kiss you." Helena growled, "To have you." She took a deep breath. "And it really hasn't been that long. I only realized that I was in love with you the day I took you on our picnic…." Now that she had totally embarrassed herself, Helena's face turned a deep crimson. 'Hadn't meant to admit that now.'

"Somehow, I know what you mean." Barbara responded, wishing sometimes she could be the less responsible woman she once was. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, and looked at Helena, half laying on top of her. "You know, I could get used to seeing you in this position." She said teasing the brunette.

"Hey- don't you start.. You're the one who called a halt to my play!"

"Sorry- I just couldn't resist. We do need to stop here.. For now. You aren't recovered yet." Barbara said softly.

Helena sat up and just nodded. As Barbara sat up too, Helena reached her arm below Barbara's legs and wrapped the other around her waist. Barbara helped by holding Helena around her shoulders and neck. Lifting the red head, Huntress once again placed Barbara in the wheel chair.

Bringing her mind back to the task as hand, Helena thought about what she needed to do in regards to Cheshire. She stood, reaching for Barbara's hand. "Until that bitch is off the streets Barbara, I don't think I will have a moments peace. I will not allow her to do what she did to me to anyone else." She bent down and kissed Barbara softly, firmly, and left no doubt that Barbara was now hers.

Helena turned to leave, but Barbara tightened her grip on her hand. "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading out to find that lame-assed masked green spandex wearing bimbo to kick her ass!"

"I don't think so Huntress. Did you not listen to what I just said? You are an hour out of your sick bed. If I won't let you make love to me, what makes you think I will let you go out to kick anyone's ass." Helena opened her mouth to argue, and was met with the hand. "Please, Helena, for once, please just listen to me. You were there earlier when I told Dinah we needed to make sure the both of you are protected." Helena stopped and turned.

Anyone could see the internal struggle that raged inside, as she shifted from one foot to the other. On the one hand, Huntress was pissed and wanted revenge - now. On the other hand, Helena wanted to listen to the woman who she had just given her heart to.

Barbara watched. This was a choice Helena needed to make on her own. Helena turned and walked out of the training room, across the hall and out onto the balcony looking out over the city. She wrapped her arms around her. She felt cold, tired, aching, and angry. So angry that when she looked out at the sky, the light from the city reflecting off the clouds looked red. Blood red. Slowly, the music she had left playing made its way through her inner conflict "in the arms of an angel, fly away from here"

She turned; Barbara had followed as far as the hallway and was patiently waiting for her decision. The red faded away from her vision, to be replaced by a subtle golden glow. Her angel.

Barbara knew Helena had won the struggle over the Huntress when the woman turned around and her eyes faded from the red glow of anger to the golden glow she had never seen before tonight. She realized, that she would probably be the only one who ever saw that golden light coming from Helena's eyes. She lifted her arm and held her hand out to Helena.

Helena walked toward Barbara, feeling a little bashful; she took the offered hand, "I'm hungry! Let's go see what Alfred left in the refrigerator. I can have real food, right? No more green shakes?" She looked hopefully down to the red head, "You can tell me what your plan is for capturing this bimbo that had the nerve to try and kill me!"

Barbara chuckled and they headed to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Barbara sat across from Helena as she finished off the last of the left over baked chicken and mashed potatoes and gravy. It amazed Barbara to no end the amount of food the younger woman could put away. Right now, she was happy about it, since Helena's body still needed to recover from the poisonous venom she had been subjected to. But still on most days, it wasn't unusual for Helena to eat a large quantity of food. 'It's no wonder Alfred is always at the grocers. I wonder if we could set up for them to just deliver the main items on a weekly basis. Save Alfred a little work.'

"Earth to Barbara.." Helena said, waving a hand in front of the red heads face.

"Ah, Sorry - just totally amazed at how much you just ate! Where the hell do you put it all?"

"I was asking if you wanted this last piece of pie…" Helena said, taking a big swig from the milk carton she had opened when they first sat down. "And being able to eat as much as I like of whatever I like, is a plus of the meta human life!" she finished with a wink.

"Yeah - rub it in!"

Helena took a huge bite of pie "Yum, cherry - my favorite!! Maybe later I will!"

"Maybe later you'll what?" Barbara asked looking up at Helena, who had a smirk on her face. "Oh! Does your mind ever get off - I mean leave - the subject of sex? Maybe later… Yeah right - maybe in a week! Or month if you're lucky! Tonight you are resting. In fact, you should stay here so I can continue to monitor your vitals. Make sure you don't have any more complications." Barbara said.

"Well isn't that a unique pick up line. Let me monitor your vitals baby…" crooned Helena, picking up the plate to lick the juice from the pie. "God that was good. Too bad there isn't any more pie; I still have some milk left. Do we have any pop tarts?"

"You're still hungry? I can't believe this!"

"Well, no, not really.. I just wanted to finish the milk.. And it tastes better with a pop tart. But I don't have to have one, I'll just finish the milk plain." Helena said with a big pout on her face.

Barbara reached over and patted Helena's hand like she was a mistreated little child. She picked up the dishes and carried them over to the dishwasher. Helena followed behind with the rest and threw the empty milk carton away.

As they finished loading the dishes, Helena let go a huge yawn. "And on that note, it's time for you to get back into bed." Barbara said, taking Helena's hand in her own as they headed out of the kitchen, toward Barbara's bedroom door.

"Now that is an offer I could never refuse." Helena said as she leaned into Barbara's neck and nipped the skin lightly.

"Helena! You need to behave yourself!" Barbara growled at the brunette. Helena opened the door to the bedroom and stood back to let Barbara enter first.

"Why don't you grab a t-shirt and pair of boxers or whatever to sleep in, you know where I keep everything." Barbara said, as she entered the bathroom, "And I'm going to take a quick shower and will be out in a minute." She quickly closed and locked the door, knowing her will power wouldn't be able to stand much of an assault from the vixen out in her bedroom. She leaned her head against the door for a second, and wasn't disappointed that there was a knock and the doorknob jiggled a little just about the time she expected.

A deep growl issued forth through the door "Come on Barbara, you know you need a little help with the shower, don't you?"

"Helena.. What I need is for you to change and get into bed like a good little Huntress. As I said, I will be out in a minute. I'm still all sweaty from my workout. I promise.. Once you have recovered, I will make it up to you!"

"But Barbara, I feel fi….ah-ah-ne." Helena broke into another huge yawn.

"Yeah, right. I'm getting into the shower.. So I won't be able to hear you now…" Barbara said, as she backed up from the door, reached into the shower stall, and turned the water on, and then started to undress.

"I never get to have any fun any more.." was heard faintly through the door as Helena did as she was told. "Come back from the edge of death, and this is the "Glad your alive" party I get.. Go to bed little Huntress…" the words receded as the poor little Huntress went back to the bed. Barbara let the hot water beat down on her abused shoulders and arms. She may have over done it just a little with the escrima. Thinking about the dummies head rolling across the floor, Barbara mumbled to herself, "do ya think?" But it had felt good to work out that hard. It helped release a lot of frustration, fear, and anger that had been building since she had lost contact with Huntress. 'We were so lucky today. Last night? The past 24 hours.' Barbara thought as she grabbed a towel and started to dry off.

After getting ready for bed, Barbara opened the bathroom door to a semi-dark bedroom. She turned out the light, and as she entered the room, she saw that Helena had lit a couple of candles on the bedside table. Looking over to the bed, she saw the younger woman already sound asleep. Whether she liked it or not, her body was going to get the rest it needed. With a soft smile on her lips, Barbara rolled up to the side of the bed, threw the covers back a little, then grabbing the bar over head, lifted herself up and over into the bed. She turned and blew out the candles and as she arranged her body deeper into the bed and reached for the covers, they were already on their way up, along with a warm body that was snuggling up against her side.

"That was more than just a minute." Came a very sleepy complaint, as an arm circled her waist and pulled Barbara closer.

Barbara lifted her arm and said, "Come here" as Helena cuddled in, her head resting on Barbara's shoulder. Barbara's arm encircled the younger woman as the Huntress wrapped her hand over and around the red heads other shoulder, her thumb lightly rubbed along Barbara's neck.

"I missed you." Helena whispered as she kissed Barbara lightly on the chin, then cheek, ending at the full lips. Then she settled back down, placed her head back on Barbara's shoulder. "Good night Barbara. I love you."

Barbara wrapped both arms around the slender woman. She whispered into hair the consistency of silk, "I love you, more than you know." She felt Helena's breathing even out.

Barbara released the breath she had been holding and closed her eyes. 'Thank you for not taking her from me.' Came the silent thanks. 'There is so much I want to do with this woman in my arms. I want to go to exotic places and discover new experiences together. I want to go to Paris with her to see where she was born. Explore the museums together. Just let us make it through this challenge.'

She kissed the head cradled on her shoulder and focused on her breathing, relaxing so she could fall asleep.

Helena awoke with a start. She picked up her head and looked at Barbara sleeping peacefully just inches from her. Not wanting to wake her, Helena carefully got up from the bed, slipped her jeans on and tip-toed around the bed to the door.

Helena knew what had woken her up, but not wanting to look at that for the moment, meandered through the clock tower. Stopping by Dinah's room, she stuck her head in to make sure the girl was ok. She looked to be sleeping peacefully. Helena smiled softly, remembering the reaction that Dinah had shown this morning.. 'Man, only this morning' When she had told Dinah that she had come to think of her as a younger sister. The blonde had squealed and jumped onto the bed and hugged Helena until she jumped back; afraid she had hurt Helena in someway.

The chestnut haired beauty shut the door quietly and turned away from door. The past couple days had yielded up so much change, so much to think about. Helena had never been one who felt she needed to worry about the future. She was a 'take each day as it comes' kinda girl. Let what ever happens, happen. And things had happened. Almost an overwhelming amount of change had happened.

Six short months felt like too many long years. Helena could feel every moment that had caused her to change from the irrepressible, impulsive, angry at the world young woman to someone who now was wandering in the middle of the night a mature adult. "I never thought I would ever consider myself that." She mumbled to herself .She was sure no one else considered her to be mature… but that had to be from the extreme weight she felt pressing down on her shoulders..

'When did change start to occur?' Helena asked herself. She wandered into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle out of the fridge, poured herself a glass of wine. She knew Barbara wouldn't like it, but she was already feeling back to her old self, at least physically. Taking a sip from the glass, Helena continued her winding path, no destination in mind.

Thinking over the events that had happened since Blondie had joined Barbara and Helena in the Clock Tower. It was when they had Guy; that was when she started to feel something settling on her shoulders. He had opened up a part of Helena she never dreamed of ever seeing. 'I think that is when I started to let people in.'

She remembered how special that morning had made her feel. Oracle had called her back to the Tower for an emergency, and Helena had come back from the morgue with a package of diapers to total chaos.

Early Fall, Clock Tower  
Stepping from the elevator, Helena heard Dinah's voice, a little frantic, "Barbara, it's boiling over… Barbara!"

"What is the emergency?" Helena entered into complete and total chaos.

"These are not ultra absorbent!" tossing a roll of paper towels to the side, "I really needed those diapers!" Barbara said more than a little annoyed.

Dinah demanded, "Where have you been?" shoving a hot pan of boiled milk at Helena.

"I ran into Reese and we were talking!" As the hot milk was sloshed everywhere, especially onto the leather, Helena looked at Dinah in disbelief.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay here and hear the latest of how you two look longingly into each others eyes" Dinah dabbed at the milk on Helena's coat, chest and stomach and continued in a whining voice, "but actually didn't get anywhere. I have to get changed! I was bouncing him to quiet him down, and he barfed on me!"

"I believe the correct term is 'spit up'." Alfred supplied as he entered the area, sipping a cup of tea.

"What, are you off duty?"

"Might I remind you Miss Helena, I'm a Butler, not a Nanny." Nodding to the screaming child Barbara was frantically attempting to get a diaper onto.

"Oh, I, ah, I thought you raised Bruce Wayne from the time he was little." Barbara jumped in.

"Oh, yes indeed. It does seem I have been taking care of children, and everyone else." Alfred agreed with a meaningful glance at Barbara and Helena. "For more years than I can count. Still, it's nice that you're developing an appreciation of MY work." Alfred turned to leave.

Holding a hand to her head which was starting to throb, "Where are you going?" Helena asked the retreating butler.

"To get a biscuit." He said merrily.

A harried Barbara wheeled around and shoved Guy into Helena's arms. "Take him! Just for a second! Gonna get a burp clothe." She said trying to reassure the Huntress who was making an appalling face and holding the baby like he would bite or something.

Helena settled Guy awkwardly into her arms, and he quieted down. He actually looked like he was smiling at her. "Humph.. Yeah.. See.." she bounced Guy a little, "you were doing it all wrong." This drew a look that would kill from Barbara.

Barbara turned around, pure shock showing on her face, as she looked at the quiet little angel that Helena was now holding. Then up at Helena with a questioning grimace.

"What? Its obvious!" Helena crowed as she rocked the little tyke. "Oh, here's your bio chip."

Barbara, having had enough for now, took the chip, placed the burp clothe on Helena's arm, and headed for the elevator.

"Ah, he looks tired. Should I take him to the penthouse to sleep?"

From the safety of the interior of the elevator, Barbara replied, "Ah, no. Alfred brought over a bassinet from the Manor. It's just, ah, over there." Motioning to the other side of the room. She waved to Helena as the elevator doors closed.

Helena took guy over and laid him in the bassinet. Guy wasn't so happy about being put down to sleep and was fussing. "Come on, you've gotta sleep." She wiped a bit of drool from his face.

As Guy continued to complain about being put down, Helena looked around to make sure no one would be watching. 

"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top."  
Guy quieted down.

"When the wind blows, the cradle will rock"   
"When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall."  
Then smiled up at Helena.

"And down will come baby, cradle and all."  
By the time Helena finished, Guy beamed up at Helena with a giggle. You could tell from the look on her face that she kinda liked the kid.

"You know this doesn't mean that I like you." Helena looked around again, looked down at Guy, and with a cute wrinkle of her nose, she gives Guy a big smile.

Helena joined Barbara down in the computer area, "He's asleep.."

"I always thought I would be the maternal one. It's nice to see how you're, ah, you know, taking to a baby." Barbara said teasing Helena.

"I'm not taking to anything… The sooner he gets back to the family, the better as far as I'm concerned."

Present, Penthouse  
Helena smiled fondly as she remembered singing Guy to sleep. He had worked himself into her heart pretty damn quickly! And Alfred had enjoyed the discomfort of the three women just a little too much that morning!

As Helena leaned against the windowsill, she looked outside and sipped her wine. It had broken her heart when they couldn't do anything to save Guy. Why would anyone create a life, a cute little harmless baby, then manipulate him, plan for the child to grow old and to die in a couple of days. That person was an abomination! It had made Helena start to realize a little of what Barbara had been telling her all those years. Of why they did what they did, protecting the city and all.

Helena turned from the window and glanced around the room she now found herself in. She was in the penthouse drawing room. The penthouse had been her father's. And for the longest time, she wouldn't step foot in it. The Clock Tower was another matter. That was Barbara's creation and domain. The penthouse had been Bruce Wayne's abode, when he wasn't at the manor. It now stood mostly empty. A couple of rooms where used. They had moved the training room down here after Dinah had joined their little family. There was also the room that Barbara stored her Batgirl suit. Helena wasn't supposed to know about that or how to get in, but being who she was, she knew.

Just as it was her "birth right", as Alfred would say, for Helena to live in the Manor, she had every right to take over the penthouse and give up her apartment over the bar. She wandered around the penthouse, trying to imagine what it would be like to live here. The place was so big!

She stood in the middle of the library, and remembered the library her Mother had kept. As a child, Helena had loved playing in the library; Mom would be working at her desk. Helena hadn't known it at the time, but the "toys" she used to play with were actually priceless artifacts that Selina had "collected" over the years. Barbara didn't know it, but Helena had kept one piece that had been her favorite. It was an ebony statue of Bastet, the Egyptian Goddess. It had been her mother's favorite piece. Helena kept it in a lock box at the bank, to keep it safe.

While lost in her memories of her mother's library, Helena didn't hear the soft hum of Barbara's wheelchair as she entered the room. "You know, technically, this is yours." Barbara said quietly to Helena, as she rolled up next to the woman sitting in the middle of the floor, laying her hand on Helena's shoulder.

"I know." Helena whispered.

"You still have all the furniture from the house you shared with Selina in storage. We could get a contractor in here to paint the place, refinish the floors, make it all yours."

"I don't know Barbara. You know I still have issues surrounding Bruce." Helena looked up at Barbara, as she realized it was the middle of the night, and she had left Barbara asleep up in the Clock Tower. "How'd you find me? I mean, not that I was trying to hide or anything. I just needed to…"

"I'll admit I was a little alarmed when I woke up and you were gone. But it's your nature to be up and around in the middle of the night. So I figured you had just needed to move around a little. And I hoped that you stayed indoors to do it." Barbara said with a wink at the younger woman. "What made you get up in the first place? If you don't mind me asking that is.."

"I had a dream of when Harley had me hypnotized. I was fighting you and when I started choking you in my dream, I woke up." Helena hadn't forgiven herself for that yet, didn't know if she would be able to.

"Helena, look at me." Barbara demanded softly. Bright blue eyes turned and looked up at Barbara. "That wasn't you who I fought. I thought we had this settled Hel. You were under Quinn's control, and if you had really wanted to hurt me, you could have. Your first blow was one I could easily block. All of them were. The real you was still in there, fighting against the programming. "

"Barbara, I could have killed you!" said Helena, in a choked voice, as she got up onto her knees, placing her hands on Barbara's legs.

"But you didn't! Helena, you know your strength, your speed. You know my weaknesses. Why did you come at me with a stomach punch that can be blocked so easily instead of say, a kick to my head? Think about it! You knew what I had to do to be able to walk; the transponder" Barbara took Helena's face into her hands, looking earnestly into indigo eyes that were tearing. "Helena, I love you! I always have! When I used to watch you when you were little, you stole my heart with your wit and charm. Even as that pain in the ass, angst ridden teenager, I loved you." She wiped the tears from the younger woman's face with the pads of her thumbs. "It's just now, I love you in an entirely different way. An incredible, mind blowing, life changing way! I don't know how long I've loved you like this, probably for a while and was just too dense to see it! And I know in my heart of hearts, you would never have killed me, no matter what! That's where Quinn's plan would never have worked. Never! So, what will it take for you to quit beating yourself up over this?"

Helena closed her eyes, as the tears streamed down her face. She turned her head and pushed into Barbara's palm a little more. She took a deep, steadying breath, and let go of the pain that she carried, as far as the whole, attempted to kill Barbara thing anyway. Opening her eyes, she touched her forehead to Barbara's, "Let's go back upstairs. It's a bit chilly down here, and neither one of us is dressed for it. My feet are getting cold!" She smiled at the red head, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you ok about this whole "You could have killed me" thing? Are you going to keep carrying it around or can you let it go now?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know. I think I need to do a little close in, physical work with you before I can truly let it go and forgive myself." Helena said with a completely straight face.

Barbara dropped her hands away from Helena's face starting to feel frustrated, and then it dawned on her that the vixen had taken over Helena's mind again. "Hmm… it's that serious is it? Well, lets go upstairs and we can sit in the living room and talk about what will help you to let this all go, shall we? And I can have a glass of wine too!" Barbara started to roll out of the room, stopped turned around, and winked at Helena. "Come on, you wench!"

It took only a second for Helena's mind to kick into gear to realize that Barbara was flirting right back at her. She had missed the gear change she would usually see in Barbara's eyes. "You're getting better at that Red.. Had me for a second!"

They made their way upstairs and Helena retrieved the bottle of wine along with a glass for Barbara. When she entered the living area, Barbara had already moved onto the couch. She was sitting at one end, with her legs curled up. Helena stepped up onto the couch, then sat down facing Barbara, poured a glass of wine for her, and added just a little more to her own glass. She tucked her feet under Barbara's legs. Barbara had put on a CD before getting onto the couch. It was a singer Helena remembered Barbara loving for a very long time.

"Penny for your thoughts Barbara.." She asked handing Barbara the glass of wine.

"Wondering why you call me Red… that's all." Barbara smiled her thanks.

"No particular reason. Does it bother you?" Helena asked.

"No, it doesn't bother me. It just reminds me of another time and place, when I was Barbara Gordon, Batgirl. And the sterling rose? Why did you give me one at the picnic? Sterling's are difficult to find."

"I remembered once, shortly after Mom was killed and you had been shot, we went into a florist, and you had pointed them out, saying you loved them.. That's all. What's with the questions?" Helena asked with an unsure smile, beginning to think she had somehow upset Barbara.

Barbara chuckled, knowing Helena was thinking that she was upset, "I'll have to tell you about all that sometime. Right now, I want to talk about what we are going to do to protect you from Cheshire. Since we are both up, I think it would be a good time to throw some ideas around."

"Ok, since you insist I have to wear a mask…"

"And your objections are duly noted, I'll have you know." Barbara interrupted.

"Yeah, well… It needs to have eyeholes, or whatever those are, that are big. Something as small as what you used as Batgirl would drive me nuts. The mask I wore as Cat drove me batty."

Barbara "No pun intended?"

"Huh? Oh yeah.. Anyway, if my whole face and neck need to be covered what about ventilation? I mean, a girls gotta breathe, right?"

"Right, I've thought of that too.. We don't know if Cheshire uses only toxin dermatologically based or if she uses anything that's air born." Barbara pondered aloud.

"If it were air born, wouldn't it then affect her as well? She had a mask, but it didn't cover her lower face." Helena pointed out.

"Okay, we also have the advantage that she doesn't know you survived." Barbara pointed out.

Helena summed up what they knew, "So the mask needs to cover and protect the skin, but we don't need to worry about a breathing apparatus. So what material can we use for this mask that won't allow a toxin to soak in and reach the skin. And it can't be rubber."

"I did some research earlier on that, I think we can use a material that's similar to Goretex called Ultrex. We would make a mold of your head and neck area, then build the mask from there. We can get some safety lenses made to fit in the eye holes."

"How we going to make a mold of my face?" Helena asked.

"Well - you aren't going to like this.. But we will have to use plaster and cover your entire face and neck with it, then you sit there until it dries.. And I was thinking we use the same material for the gloves too. Then maybe have the contact areas covered in leather for better grip."

"Wait a minute. You're going to put plaster on my face. I don't think so." The Huntress said.

Barbara was rather amused now and teased Hel, "Helena, it won't be that bad, we'll use a quick drying plaster of paris after first putting a light coat of petroleum jelly on your skin. Then we'll use short little straws for you to breath through.. Really, it will be okay.."

"Barbara.." Helena growled.

"We'll do it while Dinah's at school and Alfred isn't here. Then you can watch when we make Dinah's mold. Would that make you feel better?"

"I don't know… that stuff can't be good for my skin…. What if I freak out of something.."

Barbara crooked a finger at Helena for her to come closer. Helena leaned forward a little. Barbara repeated the motion. Helena got on up on her knees to be able to get closer.

"What, you got a secret or something?" Helena whispered.

Taking Helena's chin, Barbara guided the full luscious lips towards her own, planting a light teasing kiss, "I'll make it worth your while if you do this for me…"

Helena leaned in and breathed "Oh, really?" then captured Barbara's lips for another kiss. Barbara, not being able to control herself, moaned and requested entrance with her tongue darting against Helena's lips. Helena surrendered and all but fell into Barbara's lap, deepening the kiss still more. Helena wrapped her arms around the red heads shoulders and pulled their bodies together. Barbara wrapped her arms around the younger woman's torso, fingers taking a moment to tap out a staccato up the taut abs and across a taut nipple through the tank top. Then her hand ran down the brunette's rib cage, and up under the shirt. Before she could reach her intended target, Barbara shuddered and pulled back with a painful cry.

"Barbara what is it?"

"Back spasm!"

"When was the last time you took your potassium? You know you're supposed to take it every day.." Helena scolded the red head, bounding off the couch, and getting a hand down behind Barbara, looking for the knotted muscle.

Once the spasm had subsided, Helena gathered the woman into her arms and carried her upstairs.

Barbara made a wry comment, "You seem to do this a lot lately, Helena."

With a saucy wink, Helena replied, "I just like showing off my meta human strength. I could just jump up here from below, but you would probably get pissed off at me, so I just use the stairs.. Besides, it gives me more time to hold you in my arms. You hot, sexy green eyed goddess, you."

"No more wine for you for a while. Its gone straight to your head! So, we're going into the bedroom for…." Barbara left the sentence open.

"To get your vitamins, and then put you back in bed for more sleep." Helena ordered.

"I don't want to go back to bed."

"How about I get into bed with you and we both go back to sleep."

"Ok!"

Helena chuckled, looking into the green eyes of her sexy goddess, "I like this playful side of you Miss Gordon. I think you should let her out to play more often!"

Barbara smiled a lopsided smile that would always melt Helena's heart and agreed.

The Next Morning, Clock Tower  
Dinah was surprised to see Helena up and in the kitchen so early, and looking in the phone book for God only knows what. "Hey, how you feeling? And what are you doing up so early?"

"Hey kid, Good morning. Barbara and I came up with ideas for the masks she wants us to wear when we come up against Cheshire again. At least the materials.. We are going to get an early start to find where to get the stuff.." Helena murmured while pouring a cup of coffee for Dinah.

"Thanks." Dinah sounded and looked confused. "Are you supposed to be up? I mean, wasn't it just yesterday morning you were.."

"I'm feeling great!" the lanky brunette said looking up from her yellow pages search. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ok, I don't know who you are! Where is Helena and what have you done with her?" Dinah said, crouching down in to a defensive stance, ready to take on the woman standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, hey.. What's going on in here? Helena, what did you do?" Barbara asked as she entered the kitchen.

Not sure if Dinah was joking or not, Helena said, "I didn't do anything. I told the squirt here good morning and asked her what she wanted for breakfast and she went all Jet Li on me."

"Barbara - this can't be Helena. For one, Helena is never up this early, and for two, if she is, she is most definitely not this nice to me in the morning! Could Cheshire have switched her body from the time you lost contact to when we picked her up?" Dinah certainly sounded serious.

Barbara just looked at Dinah unbelieving, and then narrowing her eyes a little at the young blonde; she saw the small smile starting to appear.

"Well, Dinah, I suppose she could have switched the body, but that means she would have had to know an awful lot about Helena. Helena, who do you know that would have this kind of information on you? You know, your weight, height, personality.."

"Ha ha.. Very funny.. That's the last time I'm nice to you in the morning squirt! Just remember, paybacks are a bitch! Barbara, would you like a cup of coffee?" And Helena handed the cup she had poured for Dinah to Barbara, with a wink and a smile.

"Why Thank you, Helena. That's very sweet of you!" Barbara smiled back.

Dinah straightened up, "You know I was only kidding right? Right?" she looked back and forth between the two women.

Helena maintained the sullen look she had adopted, while Barbara broke into a smile. "Of course we did Dinah. And we were right there with you. Right Hel?"

Helena had a dark look on her face as she approached Dinah. The girl started to back up when suddenly she was in a headlock, and Helena was joyfully giving her nuggies!

"Urgh! Barbara! Make her stop!" Dinah begged.

"Okay, Helena let her go.. She needs to get to school. And we need to get going."

Barbara and Helena spent the morning going to different shops and stores getting the supplies that they needed to start making the masks. Luckily, New Gotham had a large industrial area, or they would have had to order the Ultrex.

They got back to the Clock Tower and unloaded all their packages, had a quick lunch, then went down to the penthouse to use the kitchen there for getting Helena's mold started. The penthouse kitchen had a center island that had a sink, and Helena's logic was, she could lie on the island while Barbara would have easy access to the sink and all that.

Over all, the process went well. They only had to start over from scratch once. Helena had started laughing uncontrollably after Barbara had gotten the first batch of plaster on her face and had rolled off the island, spitting plaster everywhere. Barbara never could get Helena to fess up what she had been laughing at.

By the time Dinah got home from school, they had the first part of the molding process completed for Helena. Sitting off to one side of the Clock Tower, sat a drying mold of Helena's face and neck that hopefully tomorrow they could start working with to create the mask. Now it was Dinah's turn.

Helena had talked Barbara into letting her out for a brief sweep of the worst areas of the city. Huntresses had promised that if she came across Cheshire, she would high tail it out of her path and lose the woman.

So with Helena out of the Tower, Dinah's mold went quickly without any mishaps. Barbara felt that they would be able to complete the masks in the next day and the rest of the outfits for Helena and Dinah should be ready to go as well.

"Oracle, do you copy?" Huntress called in from her sweep.

"I'm here Huntress." Oracle answered.

"Need a clean up at the corner of Ocean Blvd and 51st street. Got three scum bags that tried to play keep away with a nice ladies purse." Huntress reported, with the sounds of groans in the background.

"Got it. Other than that, how's it been out there?" Asked Oracle

"Pretty quiet. I'm heading back now."

Dinah came up behind Barbara after finishing cleaning up the mess from the mold, "Umm, Barbara.. Could I talk to you about something before Helena gets back?"

"Sure Dinah, let me just send off this message to NGPD…." Barbara hit the Enter key on her keyboard, and then turned her chair around to face Dinah. "What's up?"

"Umm… Is there anything you want to talk to me about.. I mean concerning Helena?" Dinah asked, somewhat embarrassed.

Taking the question to mean that Dinah was concerned with Helena's health Oracle replied, "No, she has recovered remarkably well. I ran a full set of tests this afternoon and her system is totally clear of the venom."

"That's not what I meant. I, ah, I couldn't help but pick up on a few things while you were working with the plaster…" the blonde looked up and was bright red. "Sometimes its hard to block really strong emotions from coming through without looking for them."

"Oh.. OH! Um, yeah, um.. well. You mean about Helena and myself, not - just Helena." Barbara trailed off, not really knowing what there was to explain really.

"Yeah."

"Well, there really isn't much to explain.. I mean, we've admitted we have feelings for each other and that's all. And that was only last night." Barbara said with a deep sigh, "The hours have been so full lately, it seems longer." She finished almost under her breath.

"So, you two aren't a couple? Or dating or what ever you would call it?"

"No, we haven't really had a chance to talk about what the future holds.." Barbara started.

"Not until that bitch is behind bars or dead." Came from the direction of the balcony. "So, the touch telepath strikes again?" Helena asked as she walked past Dinah, ruffling her hair, coming to a stop next to Barbara, and reaching out to take her hand.

"Yeah, but it wasn't intentional.." Dinah said a little defensive.

"Dinah, I didn't think it was." Helena said, letting Barbara's hand go and going over to the blonde. She stopped a little in front of Dinah, "Are you okay with what you know, I mean about Barbara and me?" Helena asked, making one of her lightning quick changes from cool and collected to uncertain as she waited for Dinah to answer.

Dinah looked up at Helena, unsure at first what the woman was asking, "Oh, you mean about you being in love and you're both women?" Helena shook her head answering yes. "Oh yeah, sha! That's no big. I mean, Gabby's a lesbian, and I hang around with her and her girlfriend Gina all the time! It's just; I mean, why I brought it up, I kinda felt uncomfortable having picked up on it, really without meaning too.. And felt like I should say something.. That's all."

Helena's face broke into a beaming smile and she pulled Dinah into a brief hug. "That's good to hear. Otherwise I was going to have to teach you a thing or two! So, who's up for raiding the fridge? I'm starved!" Both Dinah and Barbara started laughing. They had been talking earlier about Helena's ability to be hungry and eat just about anything, at any time.

"What? What did I say?" Totally confused, the leather clad woman allowed herself to be lead into the kitchen area.

The next day, Barbara kept Dinah home from school to help work on the masks, and to also be fitted for the rest of the body armor. The lenses that they had ordered the day before were delivered, so they now had everything needed to complete the construction of the masks.

By late afternoon, they had placed the finishing touches to the masks and armor. Now it time to test them.

"How exactly are we going to do this Barbara?" Helena asked, her voice a little muffled through the mask.

"Well, I was thinking we could head to the showers in the training room, and I could shoot you two with this." Barbara held up one of those super soakers that kids play with. "If the water doesn't soak through any seams or the material itself, I think you will be ok."

Helena took her mask off, looked at Barbara and groaned, "I don't know that I like this idea."

"We have to know if they will keep out moisture. If they don't they won't do you any good." Barbara pointed out. "Besides, if they do work, you won't get soaked when on sweeps during the rainy season!"

"What about a mist type toxin? I mean what if Cheshire has a delivery system for the venom that is in a mist?" Dinah asked.

"If it is something that effects the breathing, we figure she would also be effected, so she wouldn't use that. But, while you two were getting the armor fitted, I actually fitted two small air hoses through your masks that would attach to a small oxygen supply, about 10 minutes worth, just in case something like that happens."

"Okay, lets just get this over with!" Helena stormed towards the elevator to head down to the training room.

After an hour of being shot at and then standing under the shower itself, the suits proved they would hold off almost anything as far as a liquid delivery. The Huntress and Canary were ready to go on a proper sweep once darkness fell.

They had an hour or so until it would be dark enough to head out, Helena took off the armor and was standing next to Barbara as they went over a sweep pattern. The FBI had moved Commissioner Martin to a new safe house; after the other had been tear gassed early in the morning. If it was Cheshire that had done the gassing, Barbara couldn't understand why she only used tear gas. In any case, Huntress and Canary were to start their sweep in the general location, move outwards then come back in to finish in that area.

Darkness fell over the city; Helena was in Barbara's bedroom, getting back into her armor. Barbara came in. She had just finished assisting Dinah with getting the oxygen hooked up and out of the way. Helena turned from the window she was standing next to and looked at Barbara. "We're going to get her and stop her. I promise you that Barbara."

"I have no doubt that you will Hel. I just want you to be careful. There are still unknown variables that we can't plan for…" Barbara's voice trailed off and she looked away, fighting tears.. For once she was scared that something could happen to Helena, and Dinah for that matter. It felt like she had more at stake now. She felt Helena kneel down in front of her. Her gloved finger touched Barbara's chin and brought the green-eyed beauty's head around to look into the breathtaking blue eyes of Helena.

"I will be back Barbara. I won't let anything happen to Dinah or myself. That I promise!" she started to straighten up, stopping only long enough to plant a soft kiss on Barbara's lips, before assuming her Huntress role.

"I need to head out Oracle, and we need you at your usual place." Huntress said, putting her mask on.

Canary was waiting by the Delphi main console as they made their way from the elevator. "Ready to go kid?" Huntress asked.

"As ready as I ever will be."

"Lets go!" Huntress and Canary left the room, out to the balcony and were gone from sight.

Before turning her mic on, Oracle whispered, "Please keep them both safe." She just had a bad feeling about tonight. It hadn't even been a full week since Huntress and Canary went up against Cheshire. Yet it felt like years.

"Oracle, you there?" Huntress' voice came over the speakers.

"I'm here.."

"We're starting our pattern now. We'll be silent unless something turns up."

"Copy that." Now the hard part for Oracle began. The waiting.

Two hours into the sweep and all they had run across were a couple of muggers. Canary had just let Oracle know that she and Huntress were going to split up by a couple of blocks and run parallel to each other as they went through the heart of the city towards the old docks.

"Oracle, I think I've got something." It had been a full minute since Canary had checked in. "On the roof directly across from me, I think I caught a glimpse of green.. I'm going to check it out." Huntress informed Oracle.

All Oracle said was, "Be careful."

Huntress took the direct approach on getting to the roof across from her; she ran and jumped, landing with a whisper of sound. Going into a crouch, she scanned the rooftop for what she had seen from across the way. Nothing was clearly obvious, but that didn't mean anything. Listening hard, she heard rather than saw the movement, someone making their way to the edge of the building, in the direction Huntress and Canary had just come from. One with the shadows, Huntress went to the source of the sound, in time to see Cheshire land on the next building over.

"Oracle, Canary, I've got a visual. It's our target, moving back toward the safe house if I'm not mistaken." Huntress whispered into the comm. When there was no answering word back she added, "Oracle, do you copy?"

"I read you Huntress, Canary ran into a little excitement and will join you in a moment." Oracle relayed.

"Ok, I'm on the prowl." Huntress headed off toward Cheshire. All she needed to do was catch up to and kick her ass.

It took two rooftops for the Huntress to catch up to Cheshire. Waiting until Cheshire was about to leave the current building roof, Huntress called out to her. "Hey Cheshire, I think we have a party to finish. Don't you?"

The woman had already started her leap to clear the street and land on the other rooftop, and there was nothing to do to stop the momentum. Landing solidly on the other side, she whipped around and looked over at the shadowy silhouette of the Huntress. Cocking her head to one side, she called out softly. "Do we? I'm not sure that I remember a party that hadn't been ended."

"What, old age catching up to you Cheshire? I'm sure if you think hard enough, you can remember.. Here, let me give you a hint." With that, Huntress launched herself across, flying over Cheshire's head, and landing just a few feet behind her. "The last party you held I was just a little late in getting to. So I thought I would come to this one a little early to make up for that." She ducked into a crouch, swirling her duster behind her. "Only last time, when I got a little too rough for you, you sprayed me with venom and took off. This time you won't be so lucky!"

A sharp intake of breath from Cheshire, "You survived? No one survives my special mixture of venom!"

"Guess again!" Huntress leapt straight at Cheshire, moving quickly she was able to pull out a snap kick before the woman knew what had hit her. As she went down, Cheshire tucked into a roll, and came up facing away from the Huntress and took off across the roof.

"Shit! What you running for?" An angry Huntress shouted out. "Oracle, she's moving, deeper into downtown. Tell Canary that we are heading due east by north east. The New Gotham Bank building if I'm not mistaken."

"Got it. I'll have her join you as soon as she can Huntress." Oracle said, then

"Canary, Huntress is in pursuit of Cheshire. Headed toward the New Gotham Bank building. You almost have that wrapped up there? I don't want her with out back up for long."

"Yeah Oracle.." a grunt was heard in the background, "Just wrapping this last little item up for New Gotham's finest. Tell Huntress I'm not far behind, I'm leaving now."

The race across the rooftops was fast paced. Canary had said Cheshire was fast, but Huntress had no idea how fast. She was pushing her body to its limits to keep up with the woman in green. Reaching the top of the bank building, she looked around and couldn't spot the bitch. Searching the surrounding rooftops, she couldn't see anything there either.

"Oracle, I think I lost her. Last I saw her she was grappling over the roof of the bank. I wasn't that far behind. I've looked all over the rooftop and she's not here. I don't see her… umnpth! Damn, that hurt." Huntress turned around to stare at Cheshire, "Never mind Oracle, found the little mouse!"

Cheshire held onto Huntress' fist, twisted her wrist, and sprayed Huntress in the face. Nothing happened. Helena didn't feel anything and laughed. "That trick won't work this time Cheshire!" Throwing a right hook, she caught Cheshire on the jaw, and the prey fell back. And the fight was on!

Huntress landed a couple of punch combinations before Cheshire was able to get her bearings and started coming back with a couple of her own.

Cheshire took a step back from the fray, launched herself off the side of an air conditioning unit, and came at Huntress with a kick. Bending her knees and dropping backwards, the kick narrowly missed Helena, the momentum taking Cheshire on past. Following the movement through, Huntress did a handspring up, rounding off at the last second, swinging around with a kick to Cheshire's head. It connected, sending the woman in green closer to the edge of the building. Huntress was on a high, in her element, and it felt great. She heard Oracle say something, but it didn't sink in. She had the upper hand and wasn't giving it a rest. She continued attacking Cheshire, pushing her closer and closer to the edge of the roof. Cheshire was getting more and more reckless in her attempts to fight back.

They were dancing on the precipice, each pushing the other further, and further. A foot slipped here, and one was almost over, but no she recovered and the fight surged on.

Canary broke through the roof door, and stared in horror and fascination for a split second. "Huntress back off. I'm here to help!" But it didn't have the effect she had wanted. Instead of distracting Cheshire, it pulled Huntress' attention just enough for Cheshire to grab for the Huntress' mask. She pulled it loose and just as Canary reached for a batarang, Huntress twisted, knowing the witch was going to try the spray again. But instead of heading back to the safety of the roof, she started slipping over the edge! She reached out and got a firmer hold on Cheshire, but her momentum was too much by then. Cheshire twisted and tried to dive for a pipe sticking up just a foot or so away, and screamed. Both women went over the edge.

"HUNTRESS!!!" Canary screamed, running to the edge, slamming into the ledge, looking over in horror, "HELENA!!!!" The women continued fighting until Dinah could no longer make out their forms. "Oracle.." She sobbed, "They went over the edge. THEY WENT OVER THE EDGE!" She turned and ran for the door to get to the bottom floor of the 20 story building.

In the Clock Tower, Oracle slumped forward, her heart in her throat. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
I'm so tired of being here  
Barbara wasn't sure how long it had been now. A week, a couple of weeks, a month. All she was aware of now was the pain.

Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
Pain and loss. Those were the two constants in her life. This time, she didn't have the strength to fight back.

And if you have to leave  
She had a good reason, Dinah. Dinah needed her. But her true reason for living was gone.

I wish that you would just leave  
Taken from her. Never to return. Never to feel the weighted gaze in the night, when no one should have been there. But she had always been there, in the shadows, watching, waiting, protecting.

Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
Barbara had made sure that Dinah was taken care of. Alfred had taken her to the manor. Barbara had told him and Dinah that she needed some time, to come to terms with what had happened. To grieve the loss. But they didn't know. They couldn't know that that the woman she was grieving was her life, her soul! They didn't know that she would never recover.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
Alfred had taken the broken Canary in one hand, a questioning look given to Barbara, and they had entered the elevator and left. After their departure, Barbara had done something that hadn't been done in years. She locked everyone out of the Tower, and shut the Delphi system down. Completely. No one would ever be able to bring it back on line. She had the knowledge to do that, but didn't plan on being around much longer to do so.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
There was only one way to enter the Tower now. Well, there were two, but one entailed using explosives. The other, only one woman had the ability - and she was gone. Taken away from Barbara by a woman who Barbara couldn't even get the satisfaction of confronting, for Huntress had killed Cheshire.

And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
For the hundredth, maybe thousandth time, Oracle replayed what she knew of what happened, trying to see anything she may have missed that could give her some hope that Huntress could still be alive.

Dinah had described Huntress and Cheshire as battling on one of the tallest buildings in New Gotham. Canary had exited onto the roof in time to see Cheshire rip the protective mask off of Huntress. Had yelled out to try and distract Cheshire.

You used to captivate me  
They were fighting on the edge of the building's roof, along the ledge. Before Dinah had a chance to get to Huntress, to help bring the woman down, Cheshire had grabbed something from her belt. Huntress had one hand around Cheshire's throat; the other grabbed the hand coming toward her face, and then…. Cheshire had thrown them both from the building roof.

Dinah ran and looked over the edge, screaming for Huntress. She got to the edge in time to see them continue to descend - too quickly. They were still fighting, turning somersaults in the air, Dinah saw them hit what she thought was the sidewalk. It was 20 stories and ran to get down there as quickly as she could.

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Barbara's heart had stopped beating as she had listened to Dinah, sobbing and running. Oracle alerted the authorities. She just sat there. She couldn't move. She knew that a part of herself kept talking to Dinah; her voice sounding cool and controlled yet inside was a maelstrom of emotion. She sat there. There was nothing she could do. Dinah said she had screamed, but she didn't remember.

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Dinah made it to the street - but there were no bodies. Maybe, just maybe Huntress had made it - maybe Helena was alive! They both made it. Oracle called Canary home and cancelled the call to the authorities.

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
Now it was just a waiting game. They found Huntress' comm with the ripped mask on the roof, so there was no way to track where she may have gone via the GPS. They would just need to rely on her making contact when she could. If she could.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
Two days later, there was a report of a woman's body found on the bed of a semi tractor-trailer. Her body had impacted the trailer roof with enough force that it was imbedded into the metal roof several inches. No other impact site recorded though. The discovery had been made in Kentucky. It was Cheshire. But no other body. No Huntress. No Helena. That helped explain why their bodies weren't found outside the building. But it didn't explain what happened to Helena.

This pain is just too real  
Barbara and Dinah searched non-stop for days, looking through newspapers and at television reports from towns along the truck's route. They were looking for a report of a woman being found, or at least, heaven forbid, a woman's body. Nothing.

There's just too much that time cannot erase  
Finally, Barbara called a halt to it.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
The truck had gone over several mountain passes. It was possible Helena's body would never be found.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
It may have rolled off the truck and into a ravine. No one would ever know.

And I've held your hand through all of these years  
That's when Barbara asked Alfred to take Dinah; take her to the mansion for a little while so Barbara could have some time to herself.

But you still have all of me  
She had come up to her room and just sat by the window, never moving.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
Trying not to feel. Trying to will herself to stop existing. There was something within her that prevented Barbara from just ending it all quickly. It was that piece of her that once made her Batgirl, that had become Oracle.

Hours turned into days, and as time past, Barbara would float in and out of consciousness.

And though you're still with me  
She lost track of what was real and what was dream. Sometimes, Helena would be breezing into the room, "Morning Super Friend!" and would belly flop onto the bed next to Barbara, causing them both to laugh.

I've been alone all along  
Right Click and 'Save as' to download mp3 of "My Immortal"  
Other times, Barbara would jerk her head up off her chest suddenly, as she sat by the window and just stare at the skyline of the city she had worked so long and hard to protect. Tears would roll down her cheek.

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
Finally, reality quit stepping in. A part of Barbara knew her waiting was to be over soon. She could feel it. Her body was giving up from the lack of food and water. Then Barbara knew that Helena was there. Her Helena, her Huntress had come back to her. It was dark. Night. Two golden glowing eyes had looked into Barbara's face. A voice came from a long way away.

I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone  
"Barbara…" Hands cupped her face, cool, chilled hands. With great effort, Barbara lifted her head and looked into the eyes in front of her. "Finally, you came back to me!" was all Barbara could manage, that at a whisper. She closed her eyes. The hands left her face. She felt herself being borne up in strong arms. So this was what it was like to die. So peaceful.

Soon, she felt herself surrounded, floating in warmth. The sounds of waves on the shore. The soft voice of Helena telling her to hold on. Huntress raging. Floating within strong arms. Being laid on a bed of silk. Arms wrapped around her, holding her, rocking her. "Come back to me..." Whispered over and over. Then nothing.

Helena was back, telling her she needed to drink. Drink what Helena was offering her. 'Ok.' Something was placed at her lips, and she allowed the fluid into her mouth. She swallowed. It was ok. She allowed more. This happened again and again over an unknown amount of time. Each time Barbara would drink, and then she would drift away again.

Slowly, Barbara felt herself coming around. The end hadn't come. Was she destined to spend the rest of her life in this hell, without the one person who made it worth living?

I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
She wanted to cry but didn't have the strength. She wanted to rage, but couldn't find her voice. All that escaped her throat was a whimper as fresh tears started to flow unchecked.

She heard the elevator. But that was impossible. The only person in the top two levels of the building was her. She remembered she had shut the Delphi down. Without the Delphi, there was no getting out or in of the Clock Tower or Penthouse. Delphi controlled the main elevator that came to either level. Not even any communication was possible. She had controlled everything with the Delphi system. There it was again; the sound of the elevator doors opening.

Struggling, Barbara opened her eyes. The effort was exhausting. She turned her head in the direction of the door. It was closed just as she had left it. She was no longer in her chair be the window. The door to the bedroom opened slowly, and a dark headed figure moved in through the doorway, the person had their back to her. They were pulling Alfred's butler cart after them, hunched over as if in pain, limping a little and favoring one arm. Without looking they dragged the cart up to the side of the bed and were busy mixing something in a cup. Barbara's hand inched out from her body, struggling, she needed to see if this was real or her imagination. Slowly, painfully her fingers crept toward the figure standing next to the bed - next to her. She touched warmth. She closed her eyes, her fingers continued to touch. Warm skin, and fingers enclosing her own. The rustle of someone moving, the bed dipping as someone sat down next to her. Barbara opened her eyes, and looked up into indigo orbs, smiling, crying. The sound of soft laughter. Warm breath on her cheek as and soft lips kissing her face.

"Are you really here?" Barbara croaked.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
"Yes. I'm really here. Have been for a couple days. What were you thinking? Locking up the Tower. I can't even get a phone to work so I can call Alfred to come and help me. I've been wracking my brain here." Helena stopped ranting, her face softened, a hand cupping Barbara's cheek. "You were almost gone when I found you. I've been getting warm broth into you for the past couple days, but I know you need more than that."

Barbara turned her head away from Helena. In her weakened and emotionally broken state, it felt like more than she could handle. Her world had been turned upside down; inside-out and every which way farthest from normal - and now… Now, Helena was back. This had to be an illusion! Barbara closed her eyes; her exhausted body started shaking with the anguish bubbling to the surface. "Why are you doing this to me?" She sobbed to whatever deities that where out there. "How long are you going to torment me this way? Letting me see her; this time - I can even feel her!"

She covered her face with a carelessly thrown arm over her eyes. It felt so real, the movement as weight shifted, to feel as if someone was lying up against her. The warmth felt so inviting. But how often had Barbara thought the specter of Helena was real in the immediate past? How could this be actually happening when it hadn't been before?

A warm hand cupped around her face, and encouraged her to turn her head.

"No, you're not real!" she said fighting the ghost.

"Barbara. I am real! Please look at me." Helena pleaded.

Barbara turned eyes filled with too much pain, "How many times have I looked at you, to see you disappear into mist, like a wraith? Why do I have to keep going through this? I know, any second, I'm going to wake up, and be in my chair looking out that window and you will still be dead." She tried to turn away again, but the hand held her face in place, so she closed her eyes to escape the vision of the woman she could see before her.

"Barbara! Tell me, please! What can I do to convince that I really am here?" Helena had tears running down her face. She really was at a loss as to how to convince Barbara. She couldn't use anything from there past, like a shared incident. Doing the only thing she could think of, she consciously went feral, and let go of the cougar yowl she used when the hunt would get exciting. Then allowed the rumbling purr to get strong in her chest, taking Barbara's hand and placing her palm on her sternum so the full extent of the sound could be felt.

Barbara still was resisting, so Helena, almost in a panic, reverted to a hurt kitten without realizing what she was doing. She pulled Barbara roughly into her lap, so that the red head's face rested on her chest. She started rocking back and forth with the woman, letting her emotions do all the convincing.

Back when Helena was still in high school, she had become very ill, running a high enough fever to the point that she was delirious. Barbara later theorized that this was when the feral puberty hit. Through out the night, Barbara had held Helena curled up around her, whimpering and barking like an injured kitten. It would sooth Helena to have her head and stomach stroked, as if petting a cat. And when Barbara would pet her, Helena would purr, and her sternum and ribcage would strongly vibrate. Barbara had been the only person who knew what that felt like.

As Helena rocked the woman in her arms, the purring increased in pitch and intensity. So lost was she in trying to make Barbara feel that she was really real, she didn't notice when the red head quit resisting and clung to her, pulling herself up Helena's body to bury her face into the woman's neck.

Helena felt the tears running down her neck as they dripped from Barbara eyes. "So, do you believe me yet?" she asked hoarsely.

Barbara responded by pulling Helena tighter into their shared embrace, until Helena reacted to the pressure on her still injured arm. "Ow... careful."

"You're hurt. How bad?" Barbara said.

"I'm ok. I just need some rest. I would have taken you out the way I came in but I barely made it in myself. How do I get things open so I can get us some help, Barbara?" Helena leaned across Barbara; grabbing another pillow she gently lifted Barbara's head and shoulders and placed the pillow under her. Every move that Helena made was slow, painful, and deliberate. She reached out, wincing a little and picked up the cup of broth, holding it to Barbara's lips. Barbara took as sip, and then shook her head.

Looking at Helena, Barbara whispered, "I need more than broth. Think you could make a protein shake?"

"Yeah- I think I can manage that. Thank god the fridge didn't shut off when you powered everything down. Be back in a minute." With that, the limping brunette got up and left the room.

By the time she got back, Barbara had fallen back to sleep. Crawling into the bed next to Barbara, Helena carefully woke her up so that she could get the shake into the red head. Green eyes were slow to focus on Helena's face. When they did, the confusion was there briefly, then a radiant smile lit up Barbara's face. She brought her hand up and lightly traced Helena's lower lip, "I really wasn't dreaming…"

"No babe, you really weren't dreaming. I am really here, sitting next to you." To prove her point, Helena took Barbara's hand and brought it to her lips, and kissed each finger tip. "Now, you need to drink all of this yummy shake you had me make for you!" She made a face showing just how much she loved the protein concoctions that Barbara would have Alfred make for Helena.

The women fell into the same routine for several days, almost a couple of weeks. Sleep, eat, and rest again. Each needing time to heal body and mind as well as spirit. As Barbara became stronger, Helena was able to relax on the need of getting her to a hospital.

One morning, Barbara woke up feeling much stronger. She sat up and grabbed the bar overhead and was about to swing her legs out when she realized that her chair wasn't beside the bed. About to call for Helena, the woman in question came through the door.

"I was just going to wake you up to eat." The lanky woman said as she approached Barbara. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty good. I thought I would see about getting out of this bed… but my chair seems to be missing…" Greens eyes looked up into blue, twinkling.

"Well- I think it's too soon for you to be getting out of bed yet. At least under your own steam and all… where exactly did you want to go?"

"Well. For one, a trip to the bathroom is in order.. Unless your nursing duties include something that you haven't spoken about before now…"

"I can help you into the bathroom. And could even draw you a nice hot bath…Remember this the next time I'm the one laying in the bed." With a saucy wink, she crossed over to the bed and picked the red head up into her arms.

"I guess I'm not the only one who is starting to feel better. Whoa!!" the red head was taken by surprise as she was born quickly up.

"I am feeling better. Much better thank you." Helena said with a smirk, then shyly added "Thank God you you're getting better." Helena set Barbara down on a built in bench in the bathroom. "I'll be right back with your chair."

Helena wheeled the chair into the larger than normal bathroom, started the bath water running and turned to Barbara. "So, what do you feel like for breakfast this morning? Another shake with green stuff? Or do you think you are ready to venture into the exciting world of solid food?"

Looking up and smiling, Barbara admitted, "I would love some juice, and maybe just some fruit and yogurt. I don't think I'm up for bacon and eggs." Her smile got wider when she saw the pout that developed on Helena's face. "That doesn't mean you can't have that."

"Well then, one order of juice, and the fruit plate. And a load of fattening, cholesterol laden food for me!"

With that, Helena left the room and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast, and Barbara undressed to get into the tub. She smiled softly at a rising wall of bubbles that were forming around the cascading water from the faucet. 'I didn't even see her put the bath salts in.' she thought to herself.

As she settled into the deliciously, almost too-hot water, a moan escaped through Barbara's lips. From the other side of the door, which wasn't completely shut, Barbara heard a low chuckle, followed by "Hey, you had better be in there alone! I'm the only one who should elicit that sound from you!" Barbara slid under the water, dunking her head as Helena asked if she could come in. When there was no response Helena, a bit concerned, stuck her head around the door to peek in. No Barbara was in sight. As Helena stepped into the bathroom fully, Barbara emerged suddenly, exhaling a breath and blowing water and soap bubbles everywhere.

Helena jumped back with a squeak, tossing the cup of coffee she had in her hand over her shoulder, which in turn caused Barbara to start and gasp then start choking on the water that was drawn into her windpipe. Helena surged forward to help Barbara, somehow tripping herself, and she fell into the bath on top of Barbara.

Both broke out laughing, "Helena, if you wanted to join me in the tub, all you had to do was ask!" Barbara sputtered between coughs.

"Had it been something I'd planned, I would have at least taken my clothes off first!" Helena said laughingly.

Barbara sobered instantly. She reached out and cupped Helena's face with both hands. "I thought I had lost you!"

Smiling a little uncertainly, "Hey, you should know I don't lose that easily!"

Helena brought a hand up to cover one of Barbara's. With that motion, she triggered the opening of a floodgate. Barbara let all her pent up emotion go and started crying, sobs wracking her body almost violently. Helena pulled the hurting woman into her arms, not making a sound and just held her, letting Barbara cry everything out.

As the sobbing abated, Helena whispered, "I'm so sorry Barbara. Had I been in my right mind and able to contact you, I would have! It's… it's something that will take a little bit of time to tell you! I don't even have it all straight in my mind, let alone be able to put it into words right now." Making one of her well-known mercurial changes, she joked "At least not before the water gets cold!"

Barbara hiccupped a bit of a laugh. She pulled back from Helena's arms, and looked up into concerned midnight blue eyes. "Yeah, what's the big idea of just barging in on an old cripple trying to enjoy a little bubble bath?"

Helena placed a hand behind Barbara's head and pulled the red head towards her until their lips met. Giving her a warm yet quick kiss, Helena pulled back and growled, "I'll give you crippled! I don't ever want to hear that phrase cross your lips again!" With a quick nip to Barbara's lower lip, Helena scrambled to get out of the tub in a very ungraceful manner. Barbara reached up and gave a helping push; using Helena's butt has a pushing point.

"Hey- watch where you're grabbing woman!" Helena said jokingly. Then looking at her soaked clothes, she grabbed a towel and started drying off, "Well, this was the last clean outfit I had here."

"Go grab a pair of my sweats and a tee or something. I'm going to enjoy what's left of my bath." Barbara reached for the hot water spigot and turned it on to warm up the bath water as Helena made a soggy exit into the bedroom.

Barbara was able to finish her bath with out any further mishap. Getting out of the tub, she made sure that she took her time, each movement slow and deliberate. Even though she was starting to feel better, she still had a lot of ground to cover in regaining all her strength. She reached into the little closet that always held a terry cloth robe, slipped it on, and then maneuvered into her chair. The smell of bacon was very strong as she opened the bathroom door, making her stomach growl.

She rolled out of the bathroom and to find that during the time it had taken her to finish her bath, Helena had a small table set up with breakfast laid out in the bedroom by the windows. Helena was stretched out on the end of the bed, looking very cat like, with that blank stare that makes one think that the cat is looking at nothing, but they really are and you just don't know it.

Barbara rolled up to the end of the bed and placed a hand on Helena's hip. The sexy woman stretched her body out fully, arms over her head, eyes partly hooded. "What was taking you so long in there?"

"I didn't think it took that long. Breakfast smells wonderful! I'm starved!" Barbara said, smiling as she started toward the table.

"What smells so wonderful is MY bacon, and don't think you are having any of it. You ordered the fruit plate!" Helena pointed out.

"I wasn't even going to ask. I just said it smelled wonderful!"

Helena stopped next to the table, adopting her usual pouty stance; all her weight on one leg, arms crossed in front of her chest, head cocked to one side. Barbara took a sip of juice and looked quizzically up at the brunette who was just standing there. "What?"

"You really don't want my bacon?"

"No Helena, I really don't want any of your breakfast… Why?"

"Because I did make extra for you… You always steal some from my plate when Alfred makes it… So I just figured this morning wouldn't be any different… and…. Oh, never mind!" With that Helena sat down still pouting. She was enjoying toying with Barbara's seriousness.

Barbara, looking a little confused at Helena's reaction, "Ok, if it will make you feel better, I'll have one piece. But only if I get to steal it off your plate!"

"Good!" like a child that had succeeded with her plan, Helena's smile lit up her face. "So, since you are feeling better, what did you think you would do today?"

"I thought I should at least start getting Delphi back on line. It will take several hours just to go through the initial boot sequence. Luckily, once it's started there isn't a lot I have to do, so I will still be able to take it easy today."

"That'll be good. You need to still take it easy." Helena said around a bite of breakfast. "I think we have some catching up to do as well. You know… talking?"

"Talking. About?" Barbara looked up puzzled.

"Well, seems to me that we had put a lot on hold during that whole Cheshire thing; didn't we?" Helena asked uncertainly.

Barbara looked up from her juice, a look of concentration on her face, "Yeah, you're right. It's amazing how little time has really past, and so much has happened to think and talk about!"

"Right, well, today would be a good day to start. We are guaranteed that no one will interrupt us!"

A little annoyed and uncomfortable, not really ready to get into a heavy conversation, Barbara asked "I suppose that's your subtle introduction to your first topic of discussion?"

Barbara sat and observed a silent Helena for a moment. Helena was obviously deep in thought. She appeared troubled, as anyone, who had just found their girlfriend nearly dead from self induced starvation, might. She murmured, "I didn't have a specific item from the discussion list per se... But now that you mention it... There is a big purple elephant that we have been tip-toeing around."

"That would be a pink elephant, Helena."

"I like purple better. And no changing the subject." Helena had that 'very determined' face going.

"Ok, I know it wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done." Barbara started to say, feeling embarrassed by her actions that brought on this conversation.

"About as smart as when you put that damn neural response thing on your spine and then went to meet with the Shiva lady!" Before Barbara could correct her, "I know, Lady Shiva." then more quietly, "Sandy." Helena didn't look up - but Barbara knew that Helena hurt over that more than she would ever let on. "Never the less, in both instances, you were trying to kill yourself!"

"We won't go into the Lady Shiva incident. That has been settled. I wasn't trying to kill myself …." Barbara dropped her spoon to her plate, feeling very self-conscience. She couldn't bring herself to look at Helena, so she hid behind her hand, rubbing her eyes then just leaving her head buried there.

Finding her voice and the strength to admit it, "OK, maybe I was trying to kill myself. You have to understand Helena! We… I thought you were dead. Dinah and I searched through everything we could after Cheshire's body was found in Kentucky. I tried everything I could think of to at least try and bring your body…" Barbara broke down sobbing.

Helena went around the table and pulled the red headed woman into her arms. "I'm here Barbara… I've got you." Helena whispered over and over, running her fingers through the still damp red strands.

Barbara pulled back, still lost in her pain; she struck weakly at Helena on the upper chest and shoulders with her fists, "Dammit! Don't you ever leave me like that again! If you're going to die, you damn well better take me with you! I can't live without you Helena!"

Helena gently took Barbara's balled up fists into her hands and held them to her chest. "I promise that the next time I am going to try and get myself killed; which I wasn't by the way; I will take you with me."

Barbara just stared at Helena for a second, and then realized how absurd her statement had been. She started a low chuckle, which turned into a full laugh when Helena winked and smiled at her.

"I guess that was kind of a stupid thing to say, eh?" whispered Barbara.

"Well, at least I know you missed me." They both leaned in and rested their foreheads together.

Later, in front of the Delphi  
"Barbara, is it supposed to look like that?" Helena asked for the umpteenth time, really beginning to annoy Barbara.

"Yes Helena. As I've said before, Delphi is going through the boot process. I understand all of what you call gibberish and it will tell me if there is something wrong - if I could pay attention to it long enough." Barbara all but growled.

Raising her eyebrows, Helena responded, "I thought you wanted me to show an interest in the computer stuff. Now that I do - you all but bite my head off! I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?"

"Maybe a cup of tea... That would be real nice... And Hel?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry." Barbara said over her shoulder a little sheepishly. Helena smiled and headed toward the kitchen.

Helena was determined to not let Barbara over do it, but hadn't realized what it would take for her to get the Delphi back up. She thought that all it would take would be to throw a switch and sit back and wait. 'I mean, that's all I have to do with my laptop!'

Barbara had explained that Delphi wasn't a simple computer. It was actually the most sophisticated computer that Wayne Industries ever developed. It contained more than one processor thing and a bunch of other stuff that made Helena's head hurt trying to recall all the things that Barbara had tried to explain. Helena put the water on to boil, and grabbed the milk out of the fridge. Opening the carton, she gagged and quickly poured the contents down the drain while holding her breath. "That does it!" she stormed out of the kitchen back to the Delphi. "Barbara, the milk was all chunky so I threw it out."

"Um-hum…" was all she heard form Barbara.

"Since you are up and around, I am going to go out and pick up some milk and a few other things we are out of." She stopped her pacing and looked at the red head who nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll be on comms if you need me." Again she received a nod in response. "And I'm also going to order up a couple of high priced hookers, go back to my apartment and have a threesome, so I may not be back for, say, days. Cause I'm going to use Daddy's money and keep them around for a while. Want me to bring one back for you too?"

"Ok, sure Hel. I'll be here when you get back… Hey, could you pick up some salmon? I have this craving for fish." Barbara turned around and looked innocently at Helena as the brunette burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" Barbara asked, very confused.

"So you weren't listening to me, where you?" Helena said between hiccups.

"Well, I kind of was. You said something about milk and going out…" Barbara was quickly being drawn back into the Delphi monitor and the boot process, which was proceeding nicely so far.

"Never mind… I'll tell you later Barbara." Helena walked over and gave her a peck on the cheek, "I'll be back soon." She hooked a finger on Barbara's chin and waited until the green eyes focused on her, "I'll be on comms if you need me."

"Ok." Barbara said a little exasperated from having to pull her attention from the computer monitor again. Helena let go of her face and turned to leave. "Wait… comms won't work. They need the Delphi. Hmmm, do you have your cell phone?"

"No, I think it was lost in the fight with Cheshire."

"Well, you won't be gone long… Right?"

"Right. I promise." With a wink and a toss of her head, Helena left the room.

"If you get tired, you get your butt into that bed! Got me?" She yelled through the open door. When there wasn't even an offhanded "um-hum" she came back into the room, crossed to the red head, turned her around quickly and picking her out of her chair, and proceeded to thoroughly kiss Barbara Gordon, until the woman was clinging to Helena's shoulders, moaning. "Now that I have your full attention, I said before that if you get tired, you get your butt into bed!"

Barbara was slow to open her eyes, her lips still puckered a little for a kiss, as if waiting for Helena to realize her mistake of stopping the kiss. "What? Bed? Ok… no wait. I have to monitor the boot process. I can't leave yet…."

"Ok Barbara, are you on something that you didn't tell me you were taking? I've never seen you like this." Helena asked chuckling with amusement.

"Like what? And you can put me down now."

"Unable to split your attention efficiently. Maybe you are still too weak for this and should be back into bed now." Instead of putting Barbara back into her chair, Helena started for the stairs.

"No, Helena, I'm ok. I admit I am still a little tired, but I need to monitor Delphi for just another hour or so, then it should be ok, to leave it to do its thing… really, I promise!"

"Alright. I'll be back within the hour. And when I get back, you are going to get back in bed, or at least stretch out on the couch." Helena turned around, and sat Barbara back into her chair. As Helena moved to straighten up, Barbara grabbed the lapel of her coat, and pulled the sexy woman down for another kiss. This time it was Helena's turn to be taken off guard. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Huntress panted after the prolonged kiss. Barbara just chuckled and said "Paybacks can be a bitch, eh Helena?"

"You are so lucky that we are out of milk! Just wait until I get back, I'll give you payback's that will top your payback's - ten fold!" and then Huntress was off and headed out of the building.

As good as her word, Helena was back within the hour with two large grocery bags of stuff and what looked to be a back pack full of something as well. She went into the kitchen after a quick check on Barbara. She had gotten herself the cup of tea that Helena had started getting for her earlier. After putting everything away, Helena grabbed a glass of milk and headed back to see how Delphi was coming along.

As she walked up on to the platform, she noticed that Barbara's shoulders were getting hunched up… so she figured that there was a problem. She walked up behind Barbara, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Is everything still going ok?"

"Yeah, it's going great. I think I'm just getting tired…and should listen to a certain someone who told me to go to bed if that happened." Barbara took off her glasses, set them on the worktop, and smiled up at Helena.

"Then lets get you into a horizontal position for a little bit of rest." Helena pulled a Fudgsicle out from behind her back, "But first let me put this in the freezer."

Before Helena could even consider turning around, Barbara's hand shot out for the iced treat and exclaimed, "Oh no you don't!" She managed to grab the Fudgsicle and back away from the willowy woman in front of her. "I LOVE these things!"

"You do?? I had no idea!" Helena said smiling indulgently. "Now, you need to rest. I also picked up some movies. The DVD will work won't it?"

"Yeah, it should. We just can't get any satellite right now." Barbara said, unwrapping the chocolaty treat, almost smacking her lips in anticipation.

"Well, little Barbara Gordon, let's get you over to the couch. Do you need a bib or anything?"

"No, I'm just fine thank you." Helena picked her up to take her over to the couch. "Wanna bite?" Barbara offered the Fudgsicle to Helena.

"Thanks." And took a big bite. Before Barbara could complain, she said around a mouth full of ice-cold ice cream treat. "Dey were on thale, so I bough a couple bocth.."

"Good, because once you set me down, you are going to have to go get me another one."

Helena first set the red head down and then stretched her legs along the length of the couch; she then looked up into the smoky green eyes and smirked "Not a problem. Be right back." Helena went over and turned on the TV and DVD, put a movie in, then ran to the kitchen. She came back a moment later with her own Fudgsicle and another for Barbara.

She arranged herself to be lying between the back of the couch and Barbara's legs. As she propped her head up with her hand, Barbara asked, "So - what are we watching?"

"You'll see." Helena looked up to see the skeptical look on Barbara's face, "Really - it's not one of my movies. I swear!" Just then the opening credit for "Maid in Manhattan" started rolling across the screen.

Barbara lightly cuffed Helena with a soft smile, and settled in for the movie. Helena was the first to fall asleep, her head resting on Barbara's stomach. Barbara's eyes took longer and longer to open each time she blinked, until finally her body won out and she fell deep asleep, one arm resting across Helena, the other draped off the side of the couch.

Slowly, the afternoon wore on, the shadows making their way across the sleeping pair. Helena was the first one to wake up. It was about 5:00 p.m. She allowed herself the luxury to just lie there for a minute and absorb her surroundings. She could hear Barbara's stomach starting to complain about being hungry. Smiling, she slowly pushed herself up and off the glorious woman she had used as a pillow all afternoon. When in repose, Barbara looked so vulnerable; so much younger than she did when she was awake and taking on the troubles of the city. Helena covered her up with a light blanket and went into the kitchen to see what she could throw together for dinner.

Barbara woke up to the smell of cooking. Sautéing garlic... it smelled wonderful. She pulled her hand onto her stomach. It had fallen asleep as it hung off the edge. She massaged her arm to get the blood flowing again.

About that time, Helena popped her head out of the kitchen to check on Barbara. "Hey - and Sleeping Beauty awakes!" She walked in, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel and sat down next to Barbara on the couch. "How did you sleep? Feeling any better?"

"Feeling much better. What are you cooking in there? It smells great!"

"Well, you may just have to wait and find out. Want a ride over to check on Delphi?"

"I'd rather just stay here and relax. I'll look at it later."

"Ok then. I'll go finish making dinner."

Barbara lay there and watched bits of the movie she missed from falling asleep. She was still having a little trouble keeping her eyes open though. Helena found her asleep again when she brought two plates of pasta out. She set them on the coffee table and went for the garlic bread and drinks. When she came back, green eyes were just beginning to open again.

"I thought you were going to sleep through dinner."

"I can't believe how tired I am."

"Do you feel up to eating?"

"I'm starved! And it smells wonderful. What did you make?"

"Well, as you know, the cupboards are all but bare. So I just threw some stuff together. I broiled the salmon I picked up for you. There were some frozen stir-fry veggies, pasta, and those tiny little dinner rolls. So I threw the veggies in some olive oil with garlic and a little white wine, then tossed everything together. Warmed up the rolls with some garlic butter, and viola - dinner."

"Why do you let everyone think you can't cook"? Barbara asked, taking her first bite.

"Then everyone would expect me to!"

After they had finished eating and the kitchen was cleaned up, Barbara checked on the progress of Delphi. Since things were running smoothly, she joined Helena who was reclining on the couch. "Hey, what you thinking about?"

"Not much… A ton! Just - so much has changed in such a short amount of time. And I almost feel at times that I've been a spectator or something." Helena fell quiet for a moment. Then she quietly started in, "The night I fought Cheshire…"

Barbara leant forward and placed a hand on Helena's knee, "You don't have to talk about that if you're not ready."

Helena looked up at Barbara, her indigo eyes tearing with remembered pain, "I need to Barbara. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since it all happened." She closed her eyes and took a deep settling breath. "Dinah - Canary came out onto the roof. I was…. I was so there… So on it. I had the upper hand and I wasn't going to let up, not for a second." Helena's eyes flared with the remembered excitement of the fight. "Cheshire was getting tired. She was becoming reckless. She was getting sloppy in her fighting. Our fighting moved us closer to the edge of the building. Then - it's like we were on a high wire, each of us pushing to see who would go over first. I heard Dinah scream that she was there. It broke through my concentration enough that Cheshire was able to grab my mask. I tried to throw myself toward the roof, but I had lost enough of my balance that we just went over."

"It was the strangest feeling at first. But I still had a hold on Cheshire and she was still trying to get that damn spray into my face. It was like she didn't realize we weren't on anything solid anymore. I kept fighting her, and trying at the same time to get myself turned around to be in a position to get to another rooftop. But she pulled me closer to her. Like she knew what I was doing. She wrapped her whole body around me. I was trapped. I couldn't fly." Helena's voice broke. But before Barbara could say anything, she put a hand up, "I'll be back in a second."

As if spring loaded, she was off the couch and in the kitchen. She came back with a bottle of tequila. She sat back on the couch and took a swig. "I know we hit something, Cheshire took the brunt of the impact. She was dead instantly. Things were pretty fuzzy for a while. I know I broke my leg, and I think my arm. Not sure what else. It took what felt like forever for me to get off Cheshire and when I did, I fell again. I just rolled when I hit. Next thing I remember, I woke up in a rat infested warehouse shell in the old docks area. I have no concept of the time that past. I remember once in awhile waking up and scaring the damn rodents away from me. Moving enough to get water. Seems like I remember someone there after a bit. Somehow my leg and arm were set and splinted. Sometimes there would be a tin of food next to me when I woke up. Lucky for me there was a bum who took pity instead of advantage of me. Then one day, I woke up and my mind was clear. I knew where I needed to go… Home." Helena looked up into emerald eyes that were full of concern. "And lucky for you I did! That's the down and dirty of what I remember about what happened after that fight."

"Well, when we are all back on our feet, we should check out the docks and see if we can find your benefactor." Barbara said, breaking into a yawn. "I'd like to. How soon before Delphi will be back up and running 100%? This may sound really odd, but I'd like to see Alfred and Dinah, soon." Looking up shyly through her eye lashes at the red head.

"If all goes well, we should be able to call them by late afternoon tomorrow."

"Good, on that note, let's get you to bed. Before you fall asleep in your chair."

Helena climbed into bed with Barbara until she was sure the red head was deep asleep. She was feeling restless. She loved being with Barbara and spending time with her. But now that Babs was getting better, Huntress needed to get out and play a little. Helena scribbled a quick note - for just in case Babs woke up and was out the "door".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
The Next Morning  
Barbara woke up just as the sun was peeking trough the window. She had slept all night without waking once. She rolled over to snuggle up to Helena and didn't have far to go to reach the sleeping brunette. As usual, Helena was sprawled across the bed, claiming ownership. Barbara knew how to fix that issue from experience. She knew a thing or two about Helena Kyle, that Helena didn't even know. Barbara put her hand under the blankets and started rubbing Helena's stomach lightly in circles. The brunette smiled a little in her sleep and purred. Barbara then stopped, but kept her hand close enough for the warmth to be felt by the lithesome woman. Helena would growl and get the cutest little pout going, then move her body closer to the hand for more "pets". Slowly Barbara repeated this, pet Helena's belly and move her hand.. And Helena would follow the hand in her sleep. When Helena was where Barbara wanted her, she rewarded the little kitten with more attention to her belly. Barbara snuggled in to hold Helena, who immediately wrapped her body to enclose the red head in a full 'Helena body wrap'.

Barbara chuckled to herself. If Helena ever found out about the petting she loved in her sleep, she would probably have a fit and never allow herself to fall into a deep sleep again. At least around Barbara.

A gravelly voice asked, "What's so funny?"

"You."

"What? I was asleep - soundly I might add. How can I be funny?" Helena asked sounding grouchy.

Barbara smiled and kissed Helena, "Maybe one day I'll tell ya. Right now I need to keep a few secrets in my arsenal!"

"I see. And if I resort to some nasty torture, will you tell me how I can be so funny when I'm asleep?" Helena raised her head and tried to look intimidating. Which, maybe to someone other than Barbara would have worked. But since Barbara had known the woman in her arms for such a long time, the intimidation fell flat.

Barbara flashed a crooked smile, "Oh, don't even try that with me… You know it hasn't worked in .. Well, come to think of it - it has never worked!"

Growling and eyes flashing, Helena pushed her body up so that she was looking eye to eye with Barbara. "Never worked? Are you sure about that Mzzzz. Gordon?" Helena's fingers on her right hand were hovering just above Barbara's rib cage, delivering feather light touches, which were making the red head's breathing catch, just the slightest bit.

"You wouldn't dare!" Barbara did her own imitation of the threatening look. Before she could get any further- Helena launched into a tickle attack that had Barbara squealing from the first touch. All those years of helping with physical therapy had its advantages at times like these.

The tickle fight didn't last long, due to the hold Helena had on Barbara's wrists the minute she started tickling. Barbara gave up quickly, making Helena the victor, whose victory speech consisted of, "What time is it?" and "Why are you awake at this ungodly hour?"

"I'm awake because I had a full nights sleep and am now rested. Aren't you?"

"Well, not really. I came to bed about an hour ago." Helena answered sheepishly as she buried her head into Barbara's shoulder.

"An hour ago? What were you doing all night?" Barbara asked, then the light went off, "Please don't tell me you went on sweeps last night by yourself."

"No, I didn't go on sweeps, but I did go out and just kinda hang out and stuff."

"And stuff." Barbara stated.

"I was keyed up and not ready to call it a night!" Helena sat up and placed her head in her hands. "I needed to just get out and, you know, feel the night air..." looking around at Barbara like a little kid who was being punished. "To know I could still fly."

Barbara, understanding all to well the fear that Helena had felt, "And you didn't want to tell me this, because you thought it would, what? Upset me? Helena. I would never get upset at you for that. I know how important your freedom is to you. I would never take that away from you. I know you too damn well for that." She pulled Helena into her arms and held her tight. "If you don't know that - you damn well better get it though your thick skull now."

Barbara heard a muffled "I'm sorry."

"Why don't you let me up and you go back to sleep. I'll head down and get to work on Delphi."

"No, I want you to stay with me."

Barbara recognized that the 'needy little Huntress' had come by for a visit. "Helena, did something happen last night to upset you?"

Helena just cuddled in even more.

"Talk to me." Barbara said softly.

"I was just going to go out for a little while, you know. Pop around to a couple rooftops, enjoy the night air, and maybe go by the Dark Horse. When I found myself on the New Gotham Bank building. I don't even know how I got there. I looked around the rooftop, and that night with Cheshire kept playing through my head over and over. I couldn't stop thinking about. I went to jump to the next building over, and come home… and I just - froze. I couldn't jump. I couldn't move. All I could see was the ground rushing up to meet me. I just kinda crumbled up into a ball and lay there for a while. Barbara, I was so scared and I couldn't get a hold of you… I didn't know if I was going to be able to get home!" She looked up at Barbara with tears streaming down her face.

"Come here." Barbara pulled Helena back into her embrace, and ran her hand through the short dark hair. She started kissing Helena on the forehead then made her way down her cheek, then finally, Helena's lips. It was supposed to be a kiss of comfort, but didn't last as that for long. As soon as their lips touched, it was pure electricity. It wasn't long before Barbara was pushing Helena back into the mattress. The brunette pulled her along as she went back, so that Barbara ended up half on top of Helena, which was just where she wanted to be.

Before Helena knew what was happening, Barbara had ripped the brunette's tank top off, and was busily attacking her neck with teeth and tongue. "Barbara!" was all Helena was able to squeak out before Barbara was kissing her deeply again.

Helena growled and tried to roll Barbara over to get on top, but wasn't able to. Barbara chuckled as she held Helena's arms by the wrists above her head.

"Helena, do you want me to stop?" Barbara whispered, as she nipped an ear with sharp incisors.

"No! God no... Don't stop..." the brunette pleaded breathlessly.

Barbara lifted herself so that she could look directly into Helena's eyes. "I'm going to let your hands go… but I don't want you to move them from where they are. You move them, and I'll stop whatever I'm doing to you… Do you understand?"

Helena, so turned on by this side of Barbara, all she could do was nod in agreement. A slow, sensuous smile curved Barbara's lips as she slowly descended, taking possession of Helena's lips. She ran the tip of her tongue along Helena's lower lip, slowly drawing it into her mouth enough to nip it. This made Helena smile and chuckle. Then Barbara repeated it with Helena's upper lip. The chuckle that issued forth became deeper. Barbara's tongue demanded entrance into Helena's mouth, exploring, tasting, and teasing. Barbara drew Helena's tongue into her mouth, the tongue ring tapping against Barbara's teeth, and then tickling her tongue.

Barbara broke off the kiss, needing to feel more of the supple body below her. With an impatient growl, she took off her tank top, and slowly lowered her torso to lie on top of the wild cat below her. The feeling was exquisite! Both women moaned in unison. Lips attached themselves to neck, suckling and nipping, marking the woman as taken. 'MINE!' thought Barbara - the more logical side of her raising a fiery eyebrow at the primitive possessiveness of the statement.

As Barbara's hands played lightly up and down the sides of Helena's ribcage, never pausing, ever teasing, the brunette was finding it more and more difficult to keep her hands above her head. Her arms started to quiver with the effort. As if reading her mind, Barbara reached up and took hold of both wrists in her hand.

"Ahhh, Little Huntress, is this all too much for you?" the sexy red head growled into Helena's ear, making her shiver.

If Helena didn't know better, she would think that Barbara had a feral side. She looked into the red head's eyes. Nope- normal. Well, for the most part. They were a deep, dark viridian and the pupils were dilated more than Helena had ever seen before.

Before Helena could pull any other thoughts together, Barbara had dipped back down to her neck, placing quicksilver kisses up and down her jugular. She then placed each of Helena's hands around one of the wrought iron bars in the headboard. "Hold on and don't let go unless I say you can."

Helena barely was able to nod her acknowledgement before the red headed tigress was back at her throat. She lavished every millimeter of the Huntress' neck with attention, working to the hollow at the base of her throat. Lips and tongue played a concerto across the upper chest, shoulders, just barely teasing one breast, and then the other, while hands and fingers played the accompaniment on a taut abdomen.

Huntress' breath was coming in gasps - the teasing was almost too much for her to take. After so many years of wanting and yearning… she growled and opened her eyes, almost letting the headboard go. Then remembering if she did, Barbara would stop. She slammed her head back down into the pillow, biting her lower lip.

Feeling the body below her trembling uncontrollably, Barbara paused over one nipple standing painfully erect. She teasingly touched it with the tip of her tongue. Helena growled. She touched it again, this time swirling the tip of her tongue around it just a little. Helena's body bucked and a very guttural "Barbara.." was heard.

Taking a moment to look up at her plaything, Barbara smiled wickedly. "Helena, look at me!" Eyes snapped open - pupils running from top to bottom of the iris, which was ice blue with a violet ring around the outer edge. The upper lip of the Huntress' mouth pulled back in a snarl, her throat emitting a mixture of a purr and a growl.

Deciding it was time to give her prey a little relief, Barbara took the nearest nipple into her mouth and suckled and bit alternately. Then paid the same attention to the other breast.

The growls were getting louder and Helena's body was beginning to writhe back and forth. Barbara slipped one hand down, letting her fingers idly trace a path across the smooth, satiny abdomen, until they reached the top of Helena's lace panties. One finger played along just inside the elastic, until it made its way to the side seam, where the pressure applied was increased until the stitching gave way. Then the stitching on the other side was gone. Throwing the silky material out of the way, the strong hand splayed out across the flat stomach, fingers tightening ever so little, as if fighting the urge to just grab.

Once again, fingers were dancing across heated flesh, combing through neatly trimmed, dark curly hair, dipping down, and running along the top of thighs. Tickling, taunting. With each touch, Helena's grip pulled harder on the headboard, the bars beginning to bend, but neither occupant of the bed noticed.

Helena all but screamed when those magical fingers grabbed a thigh, pulling her legs open. Gliding up the inner thigh and combing through the now soaked hair slightly parting the outer lips. Barbara's lips worked their way down from the breast to dip into the woman's belly button while the other hand pushing her body down, so she could reach her ultimate goal.

Once Barbara had maneuvered her body to be in between Helena's legs, she blew gently across the swollen flesh while reaching up and pinching one nipple. The body of the Huntress' arched up, trying to reach that which would give her release. Barbara licked with the flat of her tongue up the inner thigh - stopping just short of where Helena wanted her to be. Chuckling wickedly at the whining that was escaping the frustrated brunette's throat, Barbara did the same to the other thigh.

"Barbara, please…" the seductively writhing woman begged!

"Please what Hel? What do you want me to do?" She barely nipped in between Helena's legs, causing the woman to buck harder, and moan/growl/purr.

"You tease me much longer and I'm going to implode! Please - just take me - fuck me - make me scream until I pass out!"

Barbara wrapped her arms under and around the begging woman's thighs, and slid her tongue in between the swollen throbbing outer lips. This alone was almost enough to make Helena come. Barbara licked and sucked, swirling her tongue around Helena's hot wet center, but never made contact with the one spot that would give the younger woman release. As Helena's body became more and more tense with need, Barbara allowed her hands free rein over the skin of the slender torso, rubbing, massaging, and pinching with abandon. When she felt that Helena couldn't take any more torture, her body pressing more and more into Barbara's mouth, she took the overly sensitive clit into her mouth and began to suck on it, slowing increasing the pressure with her mouth, nipping the soft flesh between her teeth.

Helena began to buck, her back arching impossibly high, Barbara not letting go. A guttural scream filled the room with the sound of metal ripping, grinding as accompaniment.

The Huntress ride slowed and came to a halt. Barbara slowly disengaged her mouth from the quivering clit, kissing it gently and looking up at the now limp woman. She pulled her body up along Helena's frame, kissing and licking lightly along the lithe body, until her eyes were even with Helena's.

"Hel?" She kissed her lips softly. "You in there?" She turned her attention to the unmoving woman's ear and nipped the lobe. Whispering into the ear, "Helena… Hellooooo… Hel… "

All the lanky brunette could manage was a low moan. One eye opened just a fraction and looked at Barbara. "My God woman! Were you trying to kill me? SHIT! No one… I mean NO ONE has ever done that to me!"

"So I take it that you liked that?" Barbara asked smugly.

"You just wait until I can feel my legs again and I'll show you how much I liked!." Helena said ominously… she rolled her body towards Barbara. She twined her fingers into the rich red hair, played with it, twisting it in and around her fingers. Hel moved closer, and buried her face into Barbara's hair, losing herself in the scent of the red head. Helena closed her eyes and allowed her hands, face, nose, and lips to see Barbara.

Helena almost lazily explored Barbara's neck and face, nuzzling, licking, kissing, and nipping. Working her body closer until it totally covered Barbara's she nibbled on Barbara's chin while her fingertips explored the rest of the red head's face. Taking command of Barbara's mouth, Helena toyed for just a split second, the tip of her tongue teasing, tasting Barbara's lips. Then her feral nature being what it was, she deepened the kiss with a growl, Barbara swallowing a moan as Helena's tongue entered her mouth. Barbara wrapped her arms around Helena, holding her closer. She wasn't quite ready to relinquish control of the love making yet. Helena on the other hand, had other ideas.

Pulling back just enough to look into overly bright green eyes, Helena smiled lazily, "Barbara… tsk, tsk, tsk… You hold onto me that tightly and I can't get to what I want." Her eyes flash briefly, "And I want.. Now!" she growled. Helena surged up and broke out of the hold Barbara had on her. She sat up and straddled Barbara's bare stomach, enjoying the expression on Barbara's face as her still wet center made contact with the red head's flesh.

Barbara looked up at the woman sitting on her through slit eye lids. Helena was leaning forward, hair swept forward over her eyes and forehead, looking positively wild! And sexy! Barbara couldn't help but groan and run her hands up the woman's body, her back arching into the wetness that was pressing down on her stomach. "Oh God Helena!" she moaned.

Helena smiled and lowered her upper body down atop of Barbara. She started kissing Barbara's neck, sucking and nipping. She worked her way to Barbara's shoulders, and down her biceps. When Helena got the soft flesh of the inner elbow, stopping to suck on the flesh, marking it as hers! Licking the rest of Barbara's arm like a Popsicle, Helena ended this part of her little snack at fingertips. "Now leave this here… ok?" Helena said looking up at Barbara from the corner of her eye, placing Barbara's hand on the bed. The response was a moan.

Smiling, Helena made her way back to Barbara's torso, stopping to torment the woman by running the flat of her tongue over first one taut nipple then the other, her tongue ring adding a little extra spark as the metal ran across the skin. Then she pulled back just a little and blew across the red head's chest, causing breath to catch; a guttural sigh escaped.

Chuckling, the hunter sucked a breast into her mouth, releasing it to the point of the nipple being caught between tongue and teeth, held there to be played with until the woman below her started to squirm. The big cat then paid the same attention to the other breast. All the while, fingers were teasingly mapping out the rest of Barbara's body with soft light touches in random patterns. By the time she was finished lavishing attention to Barbara's breasts, the sexy red headed goddess was gasping for breath.

Somewhere between a growl and a purr, Helena teased, "Baby, do you need a break already?? I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Oh God, you're trying to kill me!" Barbara gasped out.

"No baby… I have too much planned for you for that.." And the Huntress started praying at the altar of Barbara, her green eyed goddess again. Nipping along her ribs down her stomach. She stopped to tease and suck the soft skin found where the leg joined her torso.

Barbara was whimpering from need, and even though the huntress enjoyed playing with her prey a little more, she had a special interest here. Closing her eyes and burying her face into the firm tummy, she breathed in deeply the pure essence that was Barbara. Kissing along the top of Barbara's shorts, she worked her fingers under the waistband and pulled the material down, over curvaceous legs, and off. Slinking her way up, she worked her shoulders under Barbara's thighs coming finally to her prize.

Extending her tongue out, Helena slipped the tip into the wet folds; drawing a gasp and an increased amount of tension to the woman's body she was paying homage to. She played lightly with the outer lips, enjoying the amount of squirming she was causing in the red head. Barbara's fingers tangled into Helena's hair. The red head tried to pull Helena's head closer to her center. Helena pulled her tongue back and looked up at Barbara. Smiling wickedly, she asked "Hey Red, what about your rule of not eating in your bed?"

Before Barbara could respond, Helena dove in and wrapped her tongue around the throbbing clit of the red head, sending her into a new dimension of pleasure. Using her tongue ring on the focal point of the over sensitive nub, she slipped two fingers into Barbara, stroking commandingly. It didn't take long to send the woman over the edge, screaming out Helena's name. Helena slowed her movements down, to help bring Barbara down slowly. Just as Barbara took a huge breath, Helena started all over again, taking her to a higher pinnacle of sexual pleasure than before. This broke through some of Barbara's high, strongly constructed walls that she hid behind, causing the woman that was now Helena's world to not only scream out her name, but to fall back to the pillow with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Helena stopped, sat back, resting her weight on her heels, and gazed at Barbara. "Do you have any idea of how incredible you look right now?" she whispered. Leaning up over the woman, she slowly lowered her body on top. Taking Barbara's face into her hands, Helena placed a reverent kiss on lips slightly parted from passion and anguish all at once. She licked the tears from her cheeks, "Baby. It's going to all be okay. I promise you. I love you so much!"

Barbara wrapped her arms around Helena, "I love you too! And it still scares the hell out of me!"

"I know." Was whispered softly into Barbara's neck.

They lay holding each other, comforting each other. After a little bit, Barbara pulled back slightly and looking Helena in the eye, and very seriously said "You are so going to pay for that crack about eating in bed!" Then swatted the bare behind of the Huntress hard enough to draw a surprised "Ouch!"

That prompted a mini wrestling match until the two women were giggling so hard it was difficult to move.

"I think I owe you a new headboard!" Helena said eyeing the damage she had done to the wrought iron.

Bending her neck back to look up at the headboard, green eyes opened in surprise, and then looked at Helena, "That may be a difficult one to explain!" Which caused another round of giggles, which this time lead to the two settling deeper into the bed, exchanging slow, soft kisses, as they both grew drowsy. Helena worked the sheet up with her foot, until she could cover the two of them. Sighing contentedly, she buried her face into Barbara's neck. Both women fell into a deep slumber.

Barbara woke up first. Amazed by what had transpired between Helena and herself. It wasn't anything that she had ever imagined! It was wilder, more primal! She covered her face with a hand. Partly hiding a shit eating grin, partly to hold in the bubbling laughter fighting to escape from her chest… and partly because she had just never… been so - so aggressive!

And she liked it!

When she had been with Carolyn, she hadn't been the aggressor or instigator… much anyway. Maybe it was the age. Carolyn had been her first lover… and Barbara had been inexperienced. Then - after Carolyn left, Barbara just never allowed herself to fall in love. Hence, the dating of Dick, Wade, and a couple other guys here and there. There was never a satisfying sexual encounter with any of them.

Still with a huge smile on her face, Barbara attempted to get up out of the bed with out disturbing Helena, but being that the woman was curled around her - it was impossible. "Helena - honey.. let me get up."

"No Mom, I don't wanna go to school!" was mumbled out from under Barbara's hair.

"Just roll over - you don't have to go to school today."

"hmmmmmm…" Barbara could see the smile on Helena's face as she rolled over, hugging the pillow.

'Didn't know she hated going to school that much…' Barbara thought as she moved into her chair.

She rolled silently into the bathroom for a shower. She started the water up so it would be nice and hot when she got in.. She brushed the tangles out of her hair and then climbed into the shower stall.. The door was already fogging up. She just sat back and allowed the water to cascade over her body. It ached slightly.. But it was a good ache. And one she hadn't had the pleasure of enjoying in quite a long time. She leaned her head against the glass wall of the shower and smiled smugly to herself. She was thinking of a line from a movie she had watched recently with Hel and Dinah, 'Oh yeah. That's what I'm talking `bout!'

Barbara couldn't help but giggle at that.. As she shampooed her hair, she felt a cool draft and then warm arms surround her. She was lifted and then placed on a warm lap. "So, what ya giggling at Red?"

"Can't a girl just be… you know.. Happy?"

Helena reached up and helped Barbara with rinsing her hair. Once all the soap was out, she nuzzled the ear nearest her, "I think someone is just a little drunk from having gotten some!" in a sing song voice.

"I thought I left you asleep."

"Well, I woke up, cold.." Helena kissed Barbara's neck. "And alone…" she moved her lips to a shoulder, "So I came to find you…" She placed a finger on Barbara's chin and turned the red heads face so she could capture full, bruised lips with her own.

"You keep this up Kit-Kat and we won't be able to get out of the Tower for a very long time!" Barbara responded, wrapping an arm around the vixen and pulling her in, deepening the kiss.

"Mmmm…" Hel pulled back from the kiss… "There is that... and the fact that we would run out of food."

Barbara laughed. "I really don't understand this on going obsession you have with food. If it isn't sex it's food!"

Helena looked a little shyly up at the green eyes smiling at her... "I can't help it..." with a little shrug of her shoulders "I just know what I like." She added with a flirtatious wink, "Besides, I can't make love to a gorgeous red head for hours with low blood sugar."

Blushing, Barbara replied, "Well then, I suggest we get cleaned up and get to the day. Unless you need to get more sleep. For the next hour or so there won't be much for you to do with Delphi, although I will need your help with a few things after awhile."

The two women enjoyed a playful and longer than expected shower. Both emerged all rosy cheeked and smiling. Helena helped Barbara dry off and into her chair, and then went off in search of clothes for herself. Barbara dressed quickly in soft comfy sweats and headed down to the Delphi system.

As she exited the elevator, the smell of fresh coffee assailed her senses. Helena had taken a second to start the coffee before finding herself some clothes. She went on in to see where Delphi was in the boot process and Barbara was surprised that it farther along than she was expecting.

Helena came in - dressed in black leather... her signature color.. Barbara raised an eyebrow... "Looks like you're dressed for sweeps."

"That's all I could find.. Or I could have gone over to my apartment naked to get something else…" Helena put her hands on her hips, and looked at Barbara with eyebrows raised.

"Well, I would have enjoyed that.. But it may be a little cold outside.."

"Yeah, major T.H.O.'s!!" (For those unfamiliar with the acronym, it means Titty Hard On) Helena headed toward the kitchen, "You still need coffee?"

"Please… and I'll need your help on a few things sooner than I thought." Barbara said, typing away at the main console.

After a couple hours of Helena running back and forth to the parts of Delphi that weren't in the main area of the tower, it seemed all systems were a go. Barbara looked up at Helena, reached up and wiped at a dark smudge off her cheek. "Let's see if we can call the Manor, shall we?"

Helena almost jumped for joy at the prospect on the inside. To Barbara she just nodded her head, like it was no big deal. Barbara had the computer dial the Manor's phone number. On the third ring, Alfred picked up.

"Wayne Manor."

"Alfred."

"Miss Barbara!! Thank goodness! It's so wonderful to hear your voice!"

"It's good to hear yours as well my friend. Is Dinah around? You could put this on speaker."

"Yes, she right here. Give me just a moment." There's the sound of a little fumbling and static, then a tinny "Ok, we're both here."

Barbara nudged Helena, and whispered, "Say hello…"

"Hey Al! Hiya Kid… when you two coming home?" Helena drawled as if nothing had happened.

There is an ear splitting scream and then, "Alfred, you ok?? Here - sit down. Need some water?"

"No, no, I'm fine Miss Dinah... just a little surprised."

Helena looked a little alarmed, "Sorry Al... Didn't mean to, ah, you sure you're ok?" She grimaced at Barbara.

"OH MY GOD!! HELENA!!! We are so on our way home!!!" Dinah started screaming again. You could hear Alfred in the background trying to get the teenager to calm down a little bit.

Barbara could tell his attempts weren't working, "CANARY! Mind on the mission." she said forcefully.

There was silence on the other end. A very bashful "Sorry" was heard. Helena smiled. She could mentally see the blonde pushing a bit of hair behind her ear and blushing brightly.

"Come on home and pick up something to eat on the way.. Its time to party a little!"

"We'll be there momentarily Miss Helena.. And it is so good to hear that you are home!" Alfred said warmly.

After they hung up, Helena picked up Barbara and swung her around. "Hey Red, there's something I've been thinking about.. And want to run it past you."

Barbara looked a little surprised, both from being picked up and that Helena seemed serious about whatever this was she wanted to talk about. "Ah, ok.. Want to go and sit on the couch? It will take them a little bit of time to get Dinah's stuff together and all that."

Helena walked over to the couch and set Barbara down, then stood up looking and feeling a little nervous, "Um… want something to drink? I'm gonna get something to drink…"

"I'll have what ever you're having.. As long as it isn't tequila…" Barbara answered a little confused.

Helena turned while nodding and ducked into the kitchen. She came back with a bottle of white wine and two glasses. "This ok?" she asked holding up the wine. "I also have a bottle of water if you want."

Helena poured the wine, set the bottle down at her feet, and took a deep breath, "Barbara, like I said.. I've been thinking about something.. You kinda helped me start thinking about it - back, ummm, before." She took a sip of her wine; her throat was suddenly a little dry. "It's about the penthouse."

She hesitated and stole a glance at Barbara, who was sitting calmly, waiting for Helena to continue. "Um, you had pointed out that it was technically mine." She looked up through her bangs that had gotten a little too long and hung over her eyes.

"Well, it is Helena. You could have moved in there a long time ago, and never needed to get that apartment." Before Helena could get defensive and say anything, Barbara held up a hand, "I know why you didn't and I really do understand it… Really. But go on, I interrupted."

Getting more nervous, Helena got up and started pacing back and forth in front of the couch, like a caged big cat. "Well, I was thinking. Well, um, since we really need to change some stuff about the Clock Tower, and, um… well.. Dammit! I can do this." Helena snorted her frustration at not being able to just say what she wanted without all the butterflies in her stomach. She downed the rest of her glass of wine, before she turned and looked at Barbara really hard, as if gathering her determination together. She walked to the end of the couch next to Barbara and squatting down to be eye to eye, "I was thinking it's time we had a home away from the Delphi Unit. Now I know we can't move, like across town or something but we could move into the penthouse. Then have some major renovating done. Like move the entrance to the tower so certain crazies wouldn't know where it was anymore and well, stuff like that…" She trailed off uncomfortably.

"So you want to fix up the penthouse and move in? Right?" Barbara asked, nonplused. "And use funds from your inheritance."

"I want US to move into the penthouse. You and me.. And the kid of course. But, I want us, to be together.." She looked shyly at Barbara, then her insecurities took over and her gaze fell to the floor.

"Helena, are you asking me to live with you?" Barbara finally whispered. Not looking up, Helena mumbled, "Yeah, I am. I know, it's a stupid idea..."

"Yes."

"You don't have to agree so easily that it's stupid!" She stood up defensively. A warm hand on her arm caused her to look down into green eyes that were shining. "Yes? As in stupid idea yes?!? Or…"

"Yes. Yes Helena, I will move in with you." Barbara said smiling.

"Sharing the same room-move-in-with-me, right?" Hel still didn't trust what she'd heard.

"Yes, and sleep-in-the-same-bed-move-in with you!" Barbara laughed a little and leant forward to pull the stunned brunette into her lap for a kiss.

Just as the kiss ended the elevator doors opened and they were covered in screaming blonde. As the screaming abated, Alfred came forward as Helena got out from under Dinah and stood up. She slowly approached him, and then rushed to give him a big hug, which was returned.

"Miss Helena, you are looking exceptionally well for a dead woman!" he said with a wink. "And - since I already had dinner prepared at the manor, we just brought that with us. I hope it is to your liking."

"Alfred, if you cooked it, I know I'll LOVE it!" Helena said.

While they ate, Barbara and Helena explained about the plans for the penthouse. They also broke the news that their relationship was serious to Dinah and Alfred. Neither of them was surprised, of course.

After dinner was over and the dishes cleared, cleaned and put away, Helena came out of the kitchen with a bottle of champagne and 4 glasses. She popped the cork and poured, explaining that they were celebrating being a family, being there for each other everyday; and they were celebrating life. With a special look passing between the brunette and Barbara, glasses were raised in a toast. As Helena sat down, Dinah asked what had happened. Helena, still feeling raw about the whole thing with Cheshire, looked at Barbara for help. Between the two of them, they were able to get the story told to Alfred and Dinah.

"I am so happy your back Hel." Dinah said as she got up and grabbed the woman in a hug, which was returned.

"Me too kid, me too. I couldn't let you have all the fun with kicking ass around town, now could I?"

Dinah hiccupped through her tears and laughed. "No I guess not! Besides, you still have some training to do with me anyways!"

Helena just smiled. "Well, it's been quite a day. I think I'm going to head up to my room and unpack then get to bed." Dinah said around a yawn. She went over and gave Barbara a big hug, and said good night to Alfred and went upstairs.

As the closing of her door was heard, Alfred stood up, "And it is time to take my leave of you for the evening as well, I fear. It seems I have some planning to do if there is going to be a residence change shortly." He smiled, placing a hand on Helena's shoulder with a light squeeze, and a knowing look to Barbara, he inclined his head and headed for the elevator doors.

"Thanks for a wonderful dinner Alfred." Helena called after him.

"And thank you for… including me in your family." He replied with out turning around, and stepped into the elevator and was gone.

Helena smiled at Barbara and holding up the still half full bottle, asked, "Shall we take this up stairs and finish it?"

Barbara just smiled, backing away from the table, grabbed her glass, and headed toward the elevator as her answer.

Friday Morning  
The next morning found things looking more like old times in the Clock Tower. Barbara was sitting at the main Delphi console, going through police reports. Helena had run over to her apartment, for clothes, but to also check in with Leonard. She figured she no longer had a job at the Dark Horse, but still thought it would be good to try and end things on a good note. Before leaving, she warned Barbara about over doing it.

The Champagne the night before had really done a number on Barbara. By the time Helena had gotten up to Barbara's room, after shutting all the lights off and everything, the red head was barely awake. This morning Barbara was feeling more tired and worn out. Almost flu-ish. Helena banned the coffee and black tea, and made Barbara a shake, adding a good dose of aloe juice, to counteract the dehydrating effect of the alcohol. Little did Barbara know, Helena also let Alfred know, so he could keep an eye on the woman who tended to put everything else in the fore over her own health.

When Dinah got up, she spent some time visiting with Barbara while the red head was going over the police reports. She had set up a study date with Gabby and Gina along with a couple other kids from her class. Today was a teacher's in-service day, so there were no classes. She was really looking forward to Barbara getting back to work. The substitute teacher they had gotten for Barbara's class was "really lame" according to Dinah. They had been studying a Shakespeare play before Barbara's leave. This "sub" had managed to alienate all the students on the first day, by stating that the regular teacher was way off base for the message of the play. As Dinah left to go to her study group, Barbara filed that away to take up later with the principal.

When Helena returned, she found Barbara sound asleep in bed. Helena decided it would be a good time to head down to the penthouse and look around and get ideas for what she wanted to do to the place. Writing a quick note and setting on the bedside table for Barbara, she leaned down and kissed her lightly on her forehead and headed down to the penthouse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Helena grabbed a pad of paper and pen on her way down to the penthouse for taking notes. She wandered through the place, jotting down what she would like to see changed throughout. She was hoping that Dinah would be ok with the room that she, Helena, felt was best suited for the blonde. She didn't want Blondie to be too close to the master suite. Sound travels you know.

There was no doubt that she and Barbara would be taking the master suite for many reasons. The first being the en-suite bathroom. Helena made a note that they needed to totally revamp the bathroom. Maybe have a big Jacuzzi tub put in. It also needed all the wheelchair accessibility bits and bobs.

Moving into the bedroom, Helena was trying to decide where she thought the bed should go, and then remembered they would have to shop for a new one. Remembering it was only yesterday and how wild they were together brought a rather rakish smile to the brunette's face.

Getting back to the task at hand, she looked at the list in her hand that was getting longer and longer. Helena shook her head in frustration. "I don't know how Barbara does it." She said out loud to herself.

"How I do what?" A smooth alto voice echoed through the room.

"Keep lists to track everything." Helena then turned around to face the red head as she entered the room. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was. And then I woke up."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to get started on getting this place in shape for us to move into. Where do you think the bed should go?" Helena asked walking toward the wall space between two of the floor to ceiling windows. "I was thinking here would be a good spot." Helena threw her arms out, assuming a Vanna-esque like pose.

"I think you are just thinking of the ease of access to the bed in that thinking." The red head smirked.

"Well, there is that. I mean, what could be better after a long rough night out on the streets than to sweep into your own bedroom and into the waiting arms of a incredibly gorgeous red head?" The Huntress made a brief appearance. "But, in reality, I guess we can't plan that until we have bought a new bed, eh?" Helena finished up with a wink at the now blushing Barbara.

"Yeah, uh, right." She stammered.

Walking over to Barbara, Helena held out her hand, "Come on, let me tell you what I envision room-by-room before we lose the afternoon Sun." she noticed Barbara look at her watch, and she stopped, stepping front of the woman in the chair. Getting face to face with Barbara, "We have plenty of time love. In fact all the time in the world is ours." She whispered.

"Right."

After dinner, Helena and Barbara found themselves once again alone together.

"How did things go with Leonard this afternoon?"

"Well, actually, he was really pissed. It turns out that newbee; Jade disappeared about the same time. So, he's been seriously under staffed. He must be hurting, because he has asked me to come back!"

Oracle was quiet for a moment. "Jade?" she questioned. "Do you know her last name?" There was something tickling at the back of her mind. Jade and Cheshire... something was just on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't pull it forward. "Helena, I need to get to the Delphi console. Can you...?"

"Give a girl a hand? It would be my absolute pleasure!" Helena stood up and swept the red head into her arms. "I never found out Jades last name, but I can call Leonard... Don't know what I'll say to explain but..."

"No, I can hack in to his computer and find it." Barbara said offhandedly. Helena, picking up on the gear grinding going on stopped and made the red head look up at her. "Barbara, what is it?"

"There is something... just can't put my finger on it." Helena crossed the remaining distance and set Barbara in her chair at the main Delphi console.

Jade turned out to be Jade Nguyen, a.k.a. Cheshire. It hadn't taken Oracle long to find out that information, and update the Justice League on what had happened. She had escaped the maximum-security prison by somehow bribing the guards in charge of her surveillance.

Helena was quiet sitting in a chair not far from Barbara, playing with a mouse from another console. She was twirling it by the cord, like it was a mini lasso or something. "That's kinda creepy-making... She kissed me." Helena said out of the blue. "And just how old was she? She didn't look all that old. She must have recognized me. Yet she acted as if we had never met. What was that about?"

Barbara turned around, raised an eyebrow, "I remember very well that she kissed you. She isn't - wasn't all that much older than me. And I don' t know why she did what she did and quit playing with the equipment."

Helena had the good grace to look embarrassed and put the mouse down gently. To take the attention away from herself, Helena blurted, "Hey - notice how Blondie is spending a lot of time studying with Gina and Gabs?? Think they got a three way going or something?" Helena's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I mean... I don't remember having to study that much." The ploy worked, Barbara's attention was now focused on the missing blonde, who had all but wolfed down her food, leaving the table still chewing and running to the elevator, mumbling something about studying and will be in late. "Well, her class load is a little more than yours had been, but now that you mention it, she shouldn't be needing this much study time. I'll see what I can find out about what is going on in her classes tomorrow. I need to call the school to make preparations for me to get back to work anyway."

Barbara turned back to the Delphi console, "And no, I can't imagine anything like a three way going on with my students and Dinah. That would be unethical... and it would be kinda - ooky!"

Helena let out a bark of laughter, causing the intellectual red head to turn sharply. "Ooky? Is that a technical term for grossed out?"

Across Town  
Professor McMahan's class had let out early. It was Friday night, and the natives were restless. While everyone else had scrambled to get out of there and party, Katie Holmestad was slowly putting her books and laptop into her bag. She could feel Amanda's presence in the back of the room just waiting for her.

"Come on Katie, what is taking you so long?" came the smooth voice that used to sound like music to Katie; now it was just arrogant and annoying.

Putting the last book in and pulling the flap of the bag over to strap it shut, Katie turned and looked at the cute blonde. "Amanda, why do you insist on doing this? I told you its over. Please - just leave me alone."

Amanda Barnes, blonde, blue eyed, 6 foot statuesque and looking just a little older than her 20 years didn't like not getting her way. She sauntered down the aisle toward the brunette that had caught her attention a month ago as a good play thing to get through this semester with. Katie, 5'8", long rich chestnut hair, jade green eyes... 'OH yeah... nice little distraction'. Walking right into Katie's personal space, Amanda turned on the charm. "Come on baby... you know you didn't mean that... we're so good together. How about I come over to your apartment later and we can kiss and make up."

One thing that Amanda didn't know about Katie was that she had extremely strong empathic abilities. Katie could feel what Amanda was feeling and almost thinking... She had always had that ability, but ever since she had met Dinah at the museum, it had gotten stronger - to the point that being around Amanda almost made her sick to her stomach.

Pointedly taking a step back from Amanda, Katie simply stated, "No."

"Why not? Got plans with that under aged mouse you keep meeting at the library? Can't take it being with a real woman, you need to have a kid to get you rocks off, eh Katie?? Jesus, you're 21 years old. What will mousy girl's mummy think when she catches wind? You'll be in jail before you know it!"

Katie just about doubled over from the pure self-hatred pouring out of Amanda, and was stunned. She had never thought that was behind the blonde's behavior.

"Amanda, I'm sorry you have such a low opinion of yourself, but Dinah is more woman than you can ever hope to become!" With that, she picked up her bag and left the room, indeed heading to the New Gotham Library to meet up with a 17 year old that had captivated her attention recently.

Dinah in the meantime was spending her requisite 15 to 20 minutes with Gabby and Gina so that she didn't feel she was totally lying to Barbara and Helena about being with them and studying.

"Come on Dinah, just call her and ask to come along. You never know... she may not mind going to the under age bar for some dancing... I mean its Friday frellin' night for crying out loud!" Gabby taunted her good friend.

Blushing furiously, Dinah ducked her head; looked sideways at the tease then smiled... realizing Gabby was just pushing her buttons. Gabby knew Dinah well enough that if Dinah told Barbara she was studying she would be studying. She just was stretching the 'with who' part.

Gina cuffed Gabby on the back of the head, "Stop it... you know better. Come on, you promised me dinner before dancing!" Grabbing Gabby by the hand, she started to pull the smoky voiced blonde after her down the street toward the diner.

"Hey Dinah, have fun tonight - don't do anything we wouldn't do!!" was the parting shot from Gab before Gina pushed her ahead of her and swatted her butt firmly, causing the blond to squeak.

Dinah smiled and headed up the street the other way. Checking the time, she knew she would be a little late and debated calling Katie to let her know. The new cell phone she had gotten from Alfred was sometimes a lifesaver, but she didn't want to abuse the minutes allotted on it.

Checking her wallet, she found that she had enough cash to take a cab and still spring for pizza she planned on asking Katie to share with her. 'If she'd ever consider going with me.'

She waved down a cab at the corner. Getting into the back, "New Gotham Library please." And she sat back with a soft smile on her lips that she wasn't aware of. On the drive over, she got lost in her thoughts of how she had met Katie.

It had been shortly after she and Barbara had given up on the search for Helena, and Alfred had taken her to live at the manor. She had needed to just get out of that big oppressive place and decided on the museum. She had been rather enjoying herself until she came upon the 'Selina Kyle Room'. It was a room full of priceless artifact's that had been donated to the museum by Helena's Mom.

Dinah went in and sat down on the bench in the middle of the room. As she started looking wide eyed at all the beauty, she remembered the look Helena would get in her eyes when she would talk about her Mom. The brunette would get the saddest look and yet have the sweetest smile touch her lips. As Dinah sat there remembering her lost friend, the tears started rolling down her cheeks unchecked.

So lost in her memories, Dinah didn't know that a beautiful woman had sat down next to her and was looking back and forth between Dinah and the painting it looked like Dinah was looking at.

"I know it's a beautiful painting... but is it worth crying over that hard?" Katie asked the crying blonde softly.

Dinah looked up with a start. She hadn't felt the person next to her and that surprised her more than anything. Then looking into the jade green eyes filled with compassion and focusing outward. The woman was breathtaking.

Katie, taking Dinah's silence as a negative response stood, stammering her apology. "I... I'm sorry to have interrupted you... You just seemed so sad and lost... And I.. I'll just go.." And she stood and turned toward the exit.

"Wait!" Dinah reached out and grabbed Katie's coat sleeve. "Don't go. I just... I was just so surprised that I hadn't noticed you come in, let alone sit down next to me." Katie turned and looked back at Dinah, who was trying to present a smile, albeit a watery one. "I'm Dinah."

Katie turned back around and smiling, held her hand out "Hi, I'm Katie. This may be a little forward, but are you ok?"

Dinah hesitated in taking Katie's hand. 'You can do this Redmond. Just shake her hand, don't read her!' She took Katie's hand and tried to pull back quickly, but Katie held on to it.

Looking into Dinah's eyes, she could feel the great loss the younger woman had endured lately. Cocking her head to one side and squinting slightly, "Would you like to get a cup of coffee or something?" She asked.

Warming instantly to Katie, Dinah smiled and nodded. Katie was taken back a little at the radiance of the smile directed her way. Her heart clenched tightly and her breath caught in her chest.

"I'd like that." Dinah answered.

Katie smiled back and pulled the blonde to her feet, finally releasing the hand. "Come on. I know a diner not far from here that has great apple pie!"

And that had been the start of a budding friendship that was quickly becoming more for both women. It was just that each one had not told the other yet of the budding feelings. Katie, being that she was 21, felt it was just not right to be interested in someone who was 17. True, Dinah would be 18 shortly, yet... she wasn't yet. She was jailbait.

Dinah thought that Katie wouldn't be interested in anyone so young, but at the same time, she sometimes got this feeling when she would catch Katie watching her... There was a connection between them. A strong one. One that wasn't going to go away. So, tonight, she was going to push the envelope just a tiny bit and see if the older woman would join her for a pizza after they were done at the library.

Arriving at the library, Dinah paid the fare and ran up the stairs of the library. Before she could get in the door, Amanda stepped out of the shadows with two of her big burly boyfriends. "Well, well. What have we here boys?? A little mousy. Out kinda late aren't you little mousy??" The trio stepped toward Dinah, trying to be menacing. Dinah of course stood her ground. "Can I help you?"

Amanda stepped into Dinah's personal space, taking a handful of Dinah's hair, she yanked her head back savagely, "You are playing with one of my toys, and I don't appreciate it. That can be dangerous to your health!"

Before she could say another word, Amanda felt a vise start to crush her fingers. Yanking her hand back away from Dinah's head. "What the fu---" Then she felt herself start to move back, her feet sliding along the pavement. Eyes wide, mouth working but no sound coming out. Amanda looked up at Dinah, who was smiling softly at the surprise and shock on the girls face. The two goons had run the second Amanda started slipping across the concrete.

"Was there anything else you'd like to talk about?" Dinah assumed her best imitation of Huntress.

Amanda just shook her head in the negative.

"And I think we both know, there is no one in this building who is YOUR toy! Seeing as how people can't own other people." Dinah took a step that was on the verge of saunter toward the quivering blonde. Not receiving a response from Amanda, Dinah took another step towards her. "I'm sorry, I didn't get that..."

"Rrrright... You're right." Amanda stuttered.

"I hope you enjoyed our little conversation as much as I did. And I hope you don't forget it!" Dinah said before opening the door to the library. Amanda ran, almost falling down the stairs to get away from Dinah.

Dinah stopped and took a deep breath. Even though she knew that she wouldn't have gotten hurt in any way, the encounter threw her just a little bit. Shaking it off, she headed up to the floor and table that she always would meet Katie at.

Hearing someone approach the table, Katie raised her head and saw Dinah coming up to table. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips in greeting. "Hey you! Was wondering if you were going to make it or not!"

"You kidding? I wouldn't miss this!" Dinah said a little too enthusiastically, which in turn caused her to turn a beautiful shade of neon red. "I mean if I wasn't going to make it I'd call you..."

Across Town in the Clock Tower  
"Hey Red!! Have you seen my duster? I can't find it!" Helena yelled from behind the couch.

"That's because I put it up! Try the hall tree." Barbara answered from the Delphi console. "Where you should put it when you get home so I don't run over it and you can find it!"

Shooting the red head a dirty look over the back of the couch, Helena stood up and walked over the hall tree. Slinging the duster around with a flourish, Huntress put it on. "Well, I'm going to head out to look over our fair city. Where did Dinah say she was going to be?"

"Why?" Barbara asked, looking over the rim of her glasses.

"Thought I would drop in on her."

"No Helena."

"NO Helena? What do you mean no."

"You are not going to go and spy on Dinah."

"Who said I was going to spy? Maybe I just wanted to stop by and say Hi..."

"Right. Like you didn't just see her here at dinner. " Barbara backed up from the console and headed down from the Delphi platform. "What, a whole 2 hours ago?"

Huntress was standing by the elevator with her hands on her hips, looking very stubborn. "Barbara, I'm not going to spy on her. Just going to - check up on her."

"Oh, I didn't know there was a difference between "checking up on her" and spying! And I won't be able to stop you, is that what I'm hearing?"

"Pretty much." Huntress says, blinking and cocking her head to one side while looking at Barbara.

"God, you drive me crazy!"

A sexy smile crosses Huntress' face, "Good to know."

"Not that kind of crazy. Well you do, but that isn't what I mean... You're so damn stubborn, just like your fa..." Barbara is stopped from continuing by a finger being placed on her lips. Huntress has moved so quickly she hadn't seen her.

"Don't. Go. There."

"Well. You are." Barbara says around the finger that remained on her lips. She kissed it lightly and pulled Huntress' hand down away from her face.

"Barbara, I just want to make sure the kid is really studying and not gotten herself into some kind of trouble." Huntress said fervently. When she didn't receive a response from Barbara, she added a little pout. Looking into Barbara eyes, she could almost see the gears turning as the red head ran through different scenario's.

"Dinah said she would be at the New Gotham Library." Barbara replied in a quiet voice.

"I promise to be good Red. K?" Huntress placed a soft kiss on her lovers lips.

"You had better."

With that, the vigilante was out the balcony doors and over the side.

Back at the New Gotham Library  
Dinah and Katie had been just sitting at a large table in one of the upper floors of the library and talking quietly for about an hour, and hadn't even opened a book yet. Katie had been relating the events from her senior trip to Europe that her Mother had insisted that she take the summer of her high school graduation.

"So, there I was, 18 years old, in the middle of Venice, standing in the middle of Piazza San Marco to be exact, in the pouring rain at 6 a.m., drunk off my butt when who do you think comes up to me..." Katie was struggling to not laugh out loud.

"No, it wasn't!" Dinah said, eyes going wide.

"Yes. That same polizia! But this time he was off duty, and took pity on the lost, little drunk American girl. He took me out to breakfast! He was great. Just like a grandfather. I spent a lot of time with his family for the rest of my stay there."

"Man, that sounds like such a great experience to have. And your Mom didn't have a problem with you only being 18 and going. I'd love to do something like that after graduation." Dinah said, sounding very wistful.

"So, this is what they call studying these days. Man, things have changed since I went to school. Hi Kid!" Helena sauntered up to the table. "Gabby, you've changed, well, everything."

"H-h-Helena." Dinah stuttered.

"Helena?" Katie asked.

Helena, pointing to herself, "Helena. And you are?" She held out her hand to Katie.

Dinah piped up, "Katie, this is my, uh, my sister, Helena. Helena this is Katie. Katie and I met at the museum when you were, em, missing."

Katie stood up and took Helena's hand, "So you're the reason Dinah had been so sad. I'm glad you're okay."

Looking at Dinah a little confused, Helena replied, "Thanks. Um, if you'll excuse us for just a second Katie? Kid, a word. Now."

Dinah smiled at Katie and got up from the table, following Helena a little off to the side.

"So, want to tell me anything?" Helena started.

"Are you checking up on me?" Dinah accused.

"Whoa there Blondie! Who is supposed to be studying with Gabby?? Who is Katie? Where'd ya meet her? Where IS Gabby? Why don't Babs and I know about Katie? Loocy, you have some 'splaining to do." Helena finished up with her incredibly bad Ricky Ricardo.

Wincing at the horrible impression, Dinah tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear; face turned 4 shades of red. "Alright! But can I tell you later? You're kind of cramping my thing here."

"You're thing? Don't you mean you're THANG? You mean to tell me you gotta a Thang going on here? Why, Little D! I'm shocked! I'm flabbergasted! I'm - I'm..."

"Well you're not speechless!" Oracle said through the comms at the same time that Dinah said it.

Putting a finger to the bat shaped earring, Helena smirked and rolled her eyes. "Oops! Forgot you were listening."

Dinah's jaw dropped open. "Barbara is listening in? Oh my God! Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Huntress is Dinah is any danger?" Oracle asked.

"No. She seems fine."

"Then tell her we'll talk about this when she gets home. You go on and get out on sweeps."

"And ruin my fun?"

"Hu-u-u-ntre-e-e-ess..." Was growled into Huntress' ear. "You promised me."

Pouting a little, Huntress put her hand down next to her side. "Ok Little D. Big Red has told me to scram and that we will talk when you get home at your usual time." She sauntered over to the table where Katie was still sitting, watching the interchange between the two 'siblings'.

"So, Katie. Why not meet us for dinner tomorrow night. Say, Flo's Mexican Diner, 6th and Main at 7?"

Katie looked past Helena to Dinah, who just shrugged and nodded affirmatively. "Okay, sure, why not. I've got nothing on for the evening."

Turning around to look at Dinah, "Kid, I'll see you in a little while." With that, Helena sauntered off between the stacks.

Dinah sat back down at the table, feeling very embarrassed. "Listen, Katie. You want to go and grab a pizza or something. I'm starved and - well, I have something to tell you."

"Sure. There is a great pizza place at the student union, and you can tell all about how you haven't told your family you aren't studying with who you said you were." Katie smiled to take a bit of the sting out of the words.

"Uh, yeah. Sounds good." Dinah picked up her book and put it back into her book bag. "So you kinda figured it out. Was it because of Helena?"

Standing and slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Katie slung her free arm over Dinah's shoulders, "No, well, yes. But that wasn't the only thing. Come on, let's talk about this over a nice greasy pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and jalapeno's!"

Later That Same Evening, At the Clock Tower  
Clutching the glass of bromo, Dinah was still enthusiastic as she told Barbara and Helena about how Katie is an empath. A strong one. "So, Barbara, do you think she could be a Meta?"

"I don't know. She could be. It may be tricky to get her up here to test her." Barbara looked at Dinah sharply as the girl burped then groaned loudly.

Helena laughed, "You really should stay away from greasy pizza and jalapeno's Kid!"

"Oh God, I think I'm going to die! Or be sick! Or both!" Dinah moaned as she ran for the bathroom.

Barbara looked over at Helena, "So what did you think of this Katie?"

"She seemed ok. I mean, we didn't get into any in-depth convo or anything. But she didn't seem the stalker type. Just your average college student."

"You said we are meeting for dinner tomorrow night? Maybe we can get a little more information before then. Go check on Dinah and see about Katie's last name." Barbara headed back to the Delphi console.

Flo's Mexican Diner, The Next Evening  
Flo's actually was one of New Gotham's nicer Mexican restaurants. The name just didn't do it justice. Most people on the first visit expect it to be a tacky, somewhat shabby place. Yet it was a bit up scale. Barbara and Helena liked to go there quite often for the ambiance. Dim lighting, good food, and they always had a quiet corner table. The head waiter made sure that they had a good table tonight, for four. Drinks were served to Barbara and Helena almost before they had settled themselves at the table. Dinah was sticking to 7-Up for her still delicate stomach.

Putting her head in her hand, Dinah moaned, "Why did it have to be Mexican?"

"Don't worry kid, they can make you a hamburger or something." Helena smirked over the salt encrusted rim of her margarita.

"Dinah, there are items on the menu that won't upset your stomach. I promise. If you need any suggestions, just let me know." Barbara said, going all maternal on her.

About that time, Katie was shown to the table. Barbara watching intently noticed how her ward perked up noticeably now that Katie was here. Dinah stood up and gave Katie a brief hug which was returned and started the introductions.

"Katie, this is Barbara Gordon, my mentor and guardian. You've met Helena there."

Helena winked and held her glass up as if in a toast to Katie.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Gordon." She reached across the table corner to shake hands.

"Call me Barbara, please. Only my students call me Miss Gordon." Barbara took Katie's hand in a firm handshake, making sure to picture a nice snow storm to block any unwarranted stray emotions. Just to be safe.

Katie quirked an eyebrow just the slightest bit, just enough for Barbara to wonder if what Dinah had asked the previous night was true. Was Katie a Meta?

As Katie and Dinah sat down the waiter came up to see what the newest arrival would like to drink.

"I'll have a Sprite or 7-Up please."

As he left Katie laughed lightly and turning to Dinah, "I don't know what they did to that pizza last night, but I have been having the worst indigestion since last night. And I always have that pizza at the student union."

Dinah threw a dirty look at Helena, who just stuck her tongue out back at her.

"So, Katie, tell us a little about yourself." Helena piped up.

"Well, my family is in Upper New York. Well, my Mom anyway. Dad pasted away from a heart attack about 3 years ago. But they hadn't been married for a very long time." The waiter set the glass of soda down in front of Katie and asked if everyone was ready to order.

After taking the orders, Barbara asked, "What does your Mother do? The name Holmestad sounds familiar."

Barbara had, of course, done a background check on Katie the previous evening. Katie Holmestad, daughter of Rebecca Holmestad, author, poet and internationally known for her extravagant behavior, was fairly well off as far as finances were concerned. Although Katie was going to the University on a full ride scholarship. Barbara had found that to be impressive. Her parents had been divorced since before Katie was born, yet Dad had played an active role in bringing Katie up. Nothing in the background check to cause any alarms to go off. Just a kid who grew up with good parents that both seemed to love her and care for her.

"My Mom is a writer. She writes romance novels and stuff like that. Not something I really get into reading."

Helena, almost choking on a chip, sputtered, "Oh My God. Rebecca Holmestad is your mother? I love her books. I also love the ones she wrote under the nom de plume of Becky Hastings. That one series of books... Damn, the name escapes me. They were kind of like the Beauty books by Anne Rice..." Barbara laid her hand on Helena's arm, none to gently trying to get the brunettes attention. She could tell that Katie wasn't really comfortable with Mom's alter-ego in the writing world.

"Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Honey, do you need another drink?" Barbara took Helena's hand in her own, knowing that there was a 50/50 chance Helena could become distracted by this.

"Um, yeah." picking up the empty glass, "I do. Where is that waiter anyway?" She looked around, and not seeing him, excused herself to head to the bar. She knew all the staff at the restaurant.

After Helena was seated at the bar, exchanging stories with Mickie, the bar tender, Barbara apologized for Helena outburst.

"It's ok. I need to get over the teenage reaction. Everyone knows Mom and most, if not all her works." Katie shrugged, blushing a little bit.

"So, Katie, Dinah was telling us about the senior trip you took of Europe..." Helena sat back down and started along a different path of conversation.

After Dinner - Back at the Clock Tower  
"She is a nice young lady Dinah. I like her." Barbara stated.

"God, Red! Can you sound anymore like a mother on that?" Helena flopped down at the end of the couch, throwing one leg over the over stuffed arm. Barbara glared at Helena, who just grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"Dinah, you have a month and a half before your 18. I can see that there is a strong attraction between you two... you need to be careful. I guess what I'm trying to ask, is wait until your birthday. I mean, before, um, anything..." there was long silent pause.

"Before you have hot wild monkey sex with her D." Helena supplied, not taking her eyes from the T.V. screen.

Dinah, not believing her ears, turned red. Barbara glared at her partner, and threw the cup that was in her hand at her.

Helena deftly caught the projectile, "What?!?! What did I say that warranted that? Man!" Helena got up off the couch, walked up to Barbara and dropped the cup into her lap. "You want me to sleep on the couch too?" And started to walk away in a huff.

Barbara reached out and grabbed Helena's hand. "Wait a minute there girlie. I'm not done with you!" Then turned to Dinah. "I know that you'll do the right thing Dinah. And I think you are correct in thinking that Katie is a Meta. We'll work on a way to get her in here and tested tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
The next morning found Helena fussing over Barbara while sitting in the red heads lap having coffee. Dinah wandered into the kitchen half asleep. The lyrics of the song she had woken to were still ringing through her mind making her feel more and more depressed by the second.

When the clock radio had gone off, she had been dreaming of trying to get Katie to go out with her on a date, and Katie kept giving her excuses of why it wouldn't be right to go out. Then, the song playing just made everything worse.

This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Cuz I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough  
I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and achin'  
and tumblin' and breakin'

Cuz you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could

I dream a world where you understand  
That I dream a million sleepless nights  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights

I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends?  
Nothing but good friends?

Cuz you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would

The way I wish you would

This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?  
I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only-  
Crystal and see-through and not enough to you

Right Click and 'Save as' to download mp3 of "You don't see me"  
Then, to walk into the kitchen after very little sleep, and the cause of some of that loss were sitting there being all kissie-cuddly was just too much for the teen to take. "Oh come on. That's just - wrong! Give me a break here!" Bright red, she made her way to the coffee.

Laughing at Dinah's discomfort, Helena gave Barbara one last big kiss and got up off her lap. "I need to go talk to that new renovation company. Go over their bid. All the references came back very positive and enthusiastic."

"I have to say, I'm pretty impressed at how you've taken this all on Hel." Barbara all but beamed at her lover.

"Ok, that's about as much as I can take of all this - mushy stuff from you two!" Dinah started for the exit, when Barbara stopped her by grabbing her robe.

"We have something we need to discuss." Turning to Helena, she murmured, "I'll see you later," and offered the brunette a quick kiss. All the while she maintained a strong hold of her young charge.

"Bye Babe. I'll call you when I'm done so we can go shopping." With a wink, Helena left.

Dinah sat down at the table, looking grumpy she muttered with a sarcastic lilt, "Well, if you two aren't the picture of domestic bliss this morning."

Barbara looked at Dinah sharply, "And aren't you just a bit bitchy this morning!"

Dinah had the decency to look sheepish at her behaviorWhile Helena, who had not actually left the tower yet, shouted, "She's just pissed because she ain't getting any!"

Barbara looked a bit annoyed at that comment while Dinah turned a deep red color. "So, want to tell me what is wrong with you this morning?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Maintaining a bright red hue, Dinah got up from the table to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Barbara turned to watch the young woman walk across to the coffee maker, waiting for her to continue. After Dinah had poured some coffee and still hadn't answered the red head, Barbara spoke up.

"Dinah, are you going to tell me why you didn't sleep well last night?"

Turning to face Barbara, Dinah had a slightly pained look on her face. "It's kind of embarrassing. I just don't know what or how to say it."

"How about you just blurt it out." Barbara suggested.

"Um, I would fall asleep okay, but then I would fall into a very realistic dream of, um..." Dinah stopped and crossed to the cabinet across from her, opening the door and reaching for a pop tart, she rushed through the rest of the explanation. "I would fall into a dream where you and Helena were making love to me."

Barbara sat there dumbfounded for a moment. The shy blonde turned and peaked out from under her hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"I see. Well. Ummm... I don't know what to say. I guess that could be considered normal. I mean you are awakening into your sexuality and ..."

"No, it's not that kind of dream." Dinah groaned. If it was at all possible, she was even more embarrassed! "It was so real, like I was there, with you two in the room last night. I could feel every thing that was passing between you two... until I made myself wake up that is."

"And last night was the first time this happened?"

"Well, um, no... But the other times were so faint - it seems that this is getting stronger almost every day." Dinah sounded very frustrated.

"When did you first notice it?" Barbara asked while heading to her beloved computer console.

"Shortly after Alfred and I went to stay at the Manor. I noticed a day or so after I had been at the Museum."

"Did anything happen around that time that was out of the ordinary?"

"Not that I remember. I mean nothing major outside of being upset about Helena. Then there was you asking me to leave the Clock Tower." Dinah turned around and sat down on the table top next to the computer that Barbara was working on, her face scrunched up in concentration, trying to remember what had gone on around that time a couple weeks ago. "Oh, I met Katie! I had met her at the Museum that day."

It was as if a collective bell had gone off. Both women turned and looked at each other. "Barbara, do you think that..."

"Katie could be a catalyst for your meta abilities. "

"Huh?"

"Interaction with her may be causing your abilities to bloom, if you will, a little quicker than nature had originally planned. Tell me everything you know about Katie and what you have told her."

A few hours of testing, questions, and answers later, Barbara sat back from the results of the cerebral cortex scanner. "Well, I am seeing marked differences in the test results since the last set taken around the time Carolyn; your mother was here. I'm thinking I need to have a talk with Katie. I need to get an idea of her empathic abilities. If they are of a meta-latency, then we need to look at how she effects not only you, but other Meta's abilities."

Sitting back with a sigh, Barbara continued, "We need to get her in here."

"I can call her if you want. Invite her for dinner or something."

Barbara was preoccupied, already thinking of all the implications and possible complications this could cause. "Ok."

Dinah turned to go and get the phone when Barbara realized what she had agreed to. "Dinah, no, wait. Let's invite her to brunch on Sunday. That will give me a little more time to do some research." At that moment, the phone rang. Dinah continued on across the room to reach it.

"Hello? Hi Helena. Yeah she's right here, hold on." Dinah held the phone out to Barbara.

"Hey Hon... Yeah... No... I'll tell you later... Right. Ok, you want me to meet you down in the garage in 5? No problem. Bye." Barbara punched the Talk button and laid the phone down on the desk.

"So you two are going shopping? Together?" Dinah asked a little taken back.

"Yes we are. We need to get some new furniture for the Penthouse. Are you going to call Katie about brunch on Sunday?"

"Yeah. I will in a minute. So, furniture shopping? The Penthouse isn't even started as far as renovation and you are going to buy furniture? Where will you put it in the mean time?" Dinah asked, her tired, grumpy demeanor beginning to really get on Barbara's nerves.

"There are plenty of rooms that won't be needed right away down there, so the furniture can be stored there. Tell you what Dinah, after you get off the phone with Katie, I think you need to take a nap." With that she rolled on past the blonde, grabbing her wallet from the side table by the couch, she headed toward the elevator.

"A nap? You want me to take a nap?"

"Yes. I'm tired of your snapping." Entering the elevator, she did a quick spin before the door closed, giving Dinah a meaningful look as the elevator doors closed.

Dinah crossed her arms in front of her and kicked at the floor a little. Pulling herself up short, she realized she was acting more like a 10 year old, not the 17, almost 18 years that she was. Picking up the phone, she headed to her room to call Katie and then lay down. She was dragging a bit.

\---

Barbara rolled out of the elevator just as Helena rolled up to the curb in the Hummer. Hopping out of the driver side door, Helena jumped over the hood of the vehicle to help Barbara in to the passenger side. She then pushed the wheelchair into the closet they had next to the elevator. Before getting back into the truck, she leaned in through Barbara's window and claimed the red heads lips for a quick kiss.

"So, where did you want to start?" Barbara asked as Helena climbed in behind the wheel.

Leaning over and burying her face into Barbara's neck, Helena mumbled, "I wouldn't mind starting here… but we would need to move it to back there - Ow! You didn't need to slap me that hard."

"You didn't complain last night when I did, now did you?" Barbara smirked and she leaned in and kissed Helena's cheek. "How about we hit someplace for lunch first? We haven't even talked about what style furniture we want in the bedroom."

"Style? There has to be a style? We just need a bed that doesn't have broken rod irons poking out at all angles!"

"Yeah! And whose fault is it that the head board is broken?"

"Yours."

"Mine? How is it mine?"

"You are the one who got me all worked up as I remember. Well, I think it was you." Stopping the Hummer as she pulled up to a red light, Helena placed a finger on her lips, as if thinking very hard. "Hmm, let me see. Locked in the Clock Tower. Sleeping in your bed. Red hair. I'm pretty sure it was you." She turned and looked at the red head seated next to her, eyebrows raised in a mock innocent yet questioning expression.

HONK!!! HONK!!!

Laughing at the lack of response from Barbara, who was sitting there with an expression that was a mixture of disbelief and embarrassment, Helena peeled out into the intersection toward their lunchtime oasis.

While eating, the two women spoke of what Helena had thought about the renovation company and its owner. The brunette had spoken to her for the first time that morning.

"The owner is a woman named Marianne. She kind of reminded me of Lauren Bacall, with a low smoky sounding voice. Anyway, she runs several crews, each specializing in different areas. Like electrical, plaster, construction, and plumbing. And the crews are a mixture of men and women, which I liked the idea of. She knows the penthouse. Evidently, she knew Bruce." Helena paused to take a bite of her hamburger.

"Marianne, who sounds like Lauren Bacall? Was she rather statuesque? Last name of Place?" Barbara asked, forming an idea of just whom this woman really was.

Taking a swig of soda, Helena swallowed and nodded in the affirmative before shoving several French fries in to her mouth. "Why?" she asked around the spuds.

"Marianne knew more than your father, and my father for that matter. She was a really good friend of your Mom in their younger days."

"Really? I don't remember Mom mentioning her before?"

"They had a falling out before you were even thought of Hel." Barbara stabbed a tomato from her salad and held it out for the brunette.

"So?" Helena said after biting the tomato from the fork.

Looking up puzzled, "So?" Barbara asked back.

"So, why was there a falling out? Was Marianne taking to horn in on Mom's action as Catwoman?" Then doing a bad impression of Groucho Marx, "Or horn in on Mom's action as Catwoman?"

All Barbara said in reply was, "Yes."

Helena dropped her French fry onto her plate and sat back in her chair. "Oh. So, Marianne was competition for Mom with the art works and Bruce." She stated flatly.

"Well, I wouldn't say she was true competition. She didn't have the finesse that your Mom had and gave up pretty quickly. Especially after I caught her in a robbery and delivered her to GCPD. She had her lawyer there pretty quickly. Her family was one of the wealthy of Gotham, lower end of the wealthy, but they could still pull strings. She went straight and took an interest in some of her father's businesses. Headed a couple up even. Guess she got tired of the big corporate stuff if she's running a renovation company."

"Well, I was impressed. She had the blue prints of the penthouse already and took a lot of notes about what we were thinking about." Chomping on a French fry, Helena continued on. "That explains why she looked at me funny when I introduced myself. I hadn't given my full name over the phone." Leaning in conspiratorial like, "You don't think she'll try and pull something do you?"

Taking the brunette seriously, Barbara sat back and thought for a moment, as she opened her mouth to speak, Helena started to laugh.

"Barbara! I was joking!"

"Well, now that you brought it up, there is a possibility. I want to look in to Marianne's background if you want to go with her company. Do me a favor and don't sign any contracts until I have had a chance to do that, alright?"

At that moment, the waiter brought the check, so Helena's argument was cut off before it was even started.

Helena snatched the bill up before Barbara could put her hand out. "The least I can do is get lunch." She added a sultry smile and lifted eyebrow, inviting Barbara to argue.

Helena slipped some cash into the little folder the bill came in, got up and circled the table to stand behind Barbara's chair. "Shall we go?" she asked as she leant down and softly kissed Barbara's neck. This caused the red head to get the shivers and the butterflies started to flutter in her stomach.

"The things you do to me woman. Lead on MacDuff!" Barbara ducked her head a little to try and hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

As they exited the restaurant, who was coming in except Marianne Place, dressed in flowing black dress pants and a mid thigh length silk jacket.

"Well, Helena Kyle! We meet again!" Marianne said softy.

"Marianne. Good to see you again. I'd like you to meet my partner, Barbara Gordon."

"Of course, Miss Gordon, it has been awhile, hasn't it."

"Um, well… yes, Miss Place. I believe the last time we met was at my father's retirement gala."

"Indeed. The finest police commissioner this city has ever had. Although, Commissioner Martin is making quiet a name for himself, isn't he. Your father did a good job in training his replacement. Well, I'm sure you two have a full afternoon ahead of you. Don't let me hold you up." Marianne held out her hand to for Barbara to take in a handshake. "It is so good to see you again, Barbara. May I call you Barbara?"

Barbara smiled depreciatingly, "Of course Miss Place."

"No, please. Call me Marianne. Since there is a chance we will be working together, may as well be comfortable in addressing one another."

"Yes, well, we won't keep you, um, Marianne. Have a good afternoon."

Marianne nodded and smiled. She then turned and headed into the nearly empty restaurant.

"Helena, close your mouth and quit staring. " Barbara said, turning to head to the Hummer.

"What the fuck was that all about. Why didn't you tell me you already knew her?"

"I did. Well, I did - sort of, tell you that is." Barbara pulled her chair up along side the Hummer as Helena unlocked the door.

"You told me you caught her and turned her in. Are you saying she knew you were Batgirl?"

"No. Dad handled the arrest that night, since I had brought her in. That's when Marianne turned her affections from your fath - from Bruce to my dad."

"Excuse me?"

Barbara took her time buckling her seat belt. She felt uncomfortable talking about her own background let alone her families, but she reminded herself that Helena was not a stranger or an outsider anymore. She was family. She turned and looked at Helena anew. Helena was now a member of the Gordon family. Smiling softly because she really liked the sounds of that, Barbara reached and took Helena's hand in her own. "I love you Helena Kyle." Barbara beamed due to her realization.

Helena turned, a little uncertain of where that had come from, and smiled a crooked smile back at Barbara.

Seeing the question in the brunette's eyes, Barbara started in on the story of the police commissioner and reformed wannabe burglar as Helena headed the Hummer toward furniture row.

"Wow. Sounds like they were quite the item for a while. Yet you still insist that you don't know her all that well." Helena said while nosing the Hummer into a parking spot close to the first store.

"I don't. I was caught up in school and crime fighting. Plus, I spent a lot of time with you and your Mom." Barbara just shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"And there was that guy." Helena added, not one to forget the old ghost from Barbara's past.

Totally confused, Barbara looked at Helena with a fiery eyebrow raised in question. "Guy? What guy are you talking about Helena?"

"The guy who stole your heart. Swept you off your feet? The guy that broke your heart that you still haven't forgotten?!?!" It was still a sore spot for Helena that Barbara hadn't told her about this before on her own.

"The guy who… what?" Shaking her head totally confused, Barbara continued, "Helena, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"That day we went on our picnic, to the penthouse, you told me you had been in a pretty serious relationship. I was just wondering if you were ever going to tell me who…" Barbara interrupted the red head at that point.

"Oh, that. I was kind of hoping you had forgotten, but I should have known better. Helena, now isn't a good time to talk about that. I promise, tonight. After dinner, if we have some quiet time to ourselves, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Helena looked at her with a look that said that she doubted that would happen, but nodded in the affirmative, agreeing to hold off for now. She pulled the Hummer into a parking space and shut off the engine. Turning to Barbara, she smiled, "So, which store did you want to start with?"

After several hours of shopping and trying different beds as well as couches and chairs, the two emerged from the elevator to a dark Clock Tower. Helena set the packages down behind the couch while Barbara headed up to the Delphi unit. Flipping on the monitor at the main console, she was instantly absorbed in the reports running across the screen.

Helena ran up the stairs, taking two at a time to deposit a couple of the packages into their room. She stopped at Dinah's door and knocked lightly. When there was no answer, she opened it a crack to find the room empty.

"Blondie isn't here. No note up this way. Anything down there?" she asked as she descended the staircase.

"Hm? Uh. No. Nothing down here. Maybe in the kitchen." Barbara said with out taking her eyes from the monitor.

Helena made her way into the kitchen and actually found two notes. One from Alfred that dinner was in the oven, and one from Dinah saying she was going to a movie with Katie. Knowing her partner well enough, Helena started setting the table and pulling the warmed dishes out for dinner.

Meanwhile, across town, Dinah and Katie had run into Gina and Gabby. Gabby was doing her best to talk the two into going out dancing instead of seeing a movie.

"Come on Dinah! When was the last time you came out dancing with us? No - don't bother answering that! I'll answer it for you - A DAMN LONG TIME!" wrapping her arms around Gina, she lowered her voice a little, switching tactics mid-stream. "Come on, wouldn't you love to be able to show your new girl just what that body of yours can do?"

Dinah, who was beginning to turn red closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. Before she could open her mouth, Katie spoke up. "That sounds like a lot of fun! Where do you guys usually go?"

"We usually go over to The Tunnel." Gina said, shrugging a little bit as she said it, thinking Katie wouldn't be interested in going to a dance club that catered to under 21.

"They play pretty decent music, but I can get us into Chaos if you want. I know the owner and if you promise to not try and buy booze, he'll be good about it - just because its me." She turned and looked at Dinah to see if the blonde would be interested. "I mean, if you want to Dinah. We can always catch the movie some other time." She took Dinah's hand to pulled her away from the other couple a little. "Give us a second girls."

"Dinah, if you don't want to, we don't have to."

"I know. I just don't… didn't know if you would want to - you know, go out dancing. I mean its not like this is a, um… not like its ah…"

"Not like this is a date?" Katie stated.

"Yeah." Dinah said a little deflated after all that.

Shaking their still joined hands, Katie continued, "Well, a first date has to start someplace, and if you don't mind, I was thinking that this could be a first date. You know, for you and me."

Dinah went a little weak in the knees and started to go down. Luckily, Katie caught her around her waist, halting her downward motion. Gabby, being Gabby, couldn't resist. "Well, looks like they want to go dancing. They have already started and we don't even have any music yet."

Gina swatted Gabby on the shoulder. "You can be such an ass Gab! Come on, let's give them a little room to talk." Gina grabbed her hand and pulled her across the street to look into a closed antique shop.

Dinah recovered, trying to put into place her "Huntress" persona. Standing straighter, she smiled what she hoped was a seductive smile at Katie. "I think I hear a bass beat with our name on it!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
After dinner, Helena didn't get the little talk that Barbara had promised her. The Delphi klaxons were going off fast and furious. There were break-ins at 3 major jewelers at one time, as well as several muggings. Huntress and NGPD were being kept very busy. Oracle kept trying to raise Canary on comms, but wasn't getting any answer in return. By the time Oracle did raise Canary on the comms, things had started to quiet, Huntress had been injured, and was on her way back to the Tower to be patched up. One of the thugs had gotten in a lucky shot with a 9mm and left a perfect hole in Huntress' side.  
"Canary? You there?" Oracle said, more than a little annoyed.

"Oracle?" Having ducked into the woman's bathroom at the club, Dinah's voice could barely be heard over the booming bass in the background.

"Canary, I have been calling you for a couple hours. You aren't at a movie, are you?"

"We - um - we decided to go dancing instead of a movie?" Not sure how Barbara would take the news of the changed plan, Dinah was cringing a little.

"So, you're at The Tunnel. Good, Huntress has been shot and not far from there. You meet up with her and watch her back till you are both back at the Tower."

"Damn! Oracle - I'm not exactly at the Tunnel. Is Helena ok?" Dinah asked, concern written all over her face, yet the rest of her body taking on a protective stature.

"Where exactly are you?" Barbara asked curtly.

After a moment of indecision, Dinah reluctantly answered, "Chaos?" She found that she kept turning in circles while talking. She was upset that Huntress was hurt. She was disappointed in herself, not being where she said she would be and felt she had let Huntress and Oracle down somehow.

"I see." Dinah winced at the anger in Barbara's voice. "We will talk about this when you get back here. I expect to see you in 45 minutes. That should give you time to say good night to Katie and get here. Oracle out." And with that, the comm link went silent. Dinah knew that Oracle had shut down from her end.

Dinah went back to the table the girls were sitting at.

Gabby, noting the tension around Dinah's mouth and that she was a little pale, piped up, "Hey Dinah, what's up? Did you get a hold of Miss Gordon?"

"Yeah, and I need to leave. She wants me back there in 45 minutes. If I leave now I can just make it."

Gina spoke up before her girlfriend could make a smart-ass comment, "She doesn't know you're here, does she?" Dinah nodded in the affirmative. "And I think I'm in trouble." Dinah added. "So, Katie…" Dinah started with a wavering smile, "It's been a lot of fun! Thanks for getting us in here. I'll call you tomorrow -"

"Wait Dinah. I'm not going to let you get into trouble when coming here was my idea. I'll make sure you get home okay and come in with you to talk to Barbara. I'm sure once she knows the entire story, she won't be mad."

Dinah was about to object, when she remembered the conversation she had with Barbara and that Barbara wanted to bring Katie into the Tower for testing. This could be a good way to get her in the door. After all, Katie hadn't freaked out about Dinah having the telepathic abilities. Granted, she didn't know about the telekinesis - but Dinah was sure Katie would be cool with that as well.

"I wouldn't want to put you out or anything, but I would really appreciate it Katie." Dinah said.

Standing from the table, Katie asked the blonde to hold on for just a minute, she needed to go and say good night to someone. Gabby and Gina spoke with their heads together while Katie was gone. After a brief conference, Gabby looked up at Dinah.

"Hey D? Is everything ok? You look a little pale. Are you going to be in a lot of trouble?" Gabby asked her friend.

"I'm ok, really. Just a little trouble at home. Helena got hurt while out on sweeps - I mean she got hurt while out - um - dancing, at the Dark Horse. She got hurt in her side and…"

"And you're worried. She going to be okay?" Gina asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be fine." Dinah said with a faint smile. Gabby got and came around the table to hug her friend.

They sat without saying much after that, until Gabby just kind of blurted out, "If it's okay with you and Katie, Gina and I would like to stay and dance for a bit. Do you think Katie would have a problem with that?"

Dinah opened her mouth to answer when Katie walked up behind her placing her hand on the small of Dinah's back. The blonde's eyes opened very wide and she froze. "Would I have a problem with what?" Katie asked.

"Would it be okay if Gina and I stayed and danced for awhile?" Gabby asked Katie directly.

"I don't see why not, as long as you don't try to get any alcohol. I will tell my Uncle to keep an eye out for you and, if anyone bothers you, just tell the big guy behind the bar that you need to talk to Nico."

"Who's Nico?" Gina asked

"Nico is my Uncle. It shouldn't be a problem. He runs a clean club and the cop's leave him alone. Just don't try and drink since you're underage or it's my hide!" Katie said, with a wink at Gabby and Gina. "Come on Dinah, I called a cab while I was in the office." After saying their good nights, Katie kept her hand on Dinah's back as they left the club. Dinah couldn't understand why she was reacting. Barbara would walk along with her with her hand in the same place that Katie's was; yet she didn't feel like this. She had a overly warm sensation that spread out from Katie's hand all through her body.

The ride to the Clock Tower was one of quiet contemplation; Katie and Dinah sat close enough to each other in the back of the taxi that their thighs touched. They were comfortable just being. They pulled up in front of the Clock Tower and paid the cab fare. As they entered the foyer of the building, Dinah stopped and looked at Katie. "I'm going to need a minute to talk to Barbara and explain why you came home with me, so when we get up to the apartment, would you mind just waiting for a minute?"

"No, it's okay. Not a problem." Katie replied with a small smile.

Dinah punched the button for the elevator that would take them to the empty penthouse. "Excuse the mess, we are having some major renovations done." Dinah waved her hand in the direction of the paint cans and furniture that had been delivered that afternoon, still wrapped in plastic, sitting in no particular order. Dinah turned toward a different elevator that went up to the Clock Tower and opened the doors, entering quickly. Smiling at Katie nervously, she shrugged slightly as the doors closed. As the elevator doors opened facing the Delphi platform, Dinah heard Barbara's voice before she caught sight of the red head.

Down in the Penthouse, Katie took a moment to do a slow circle, looking around from where she was. Her Mom would love a place like this, but even as successful as she was, her mom wouldn't be able to afford a place this big. 'Damn! And Dinah called it an apartment?'

Having watched both young women enter the building, Oracle knew Katie was with Dinah. "Don't think for one minute that bringing Katie home with you is going to get you out of trouble Dinah." Barbara said as the doors opened.

Dinah walked far enough into the Tower to see that Oracle had a suture tray across her lap and was just taking off the rubber gloves. "How's Helena?"

"She'll be fine. Luckily the bullet went clear through without damaging any organs. She'll be out in a minute. About you going to a night club Dinah…" "Barbara, I know we probably shouldn't have, but the owner is Katie's uncle and we didn't drink anything outside of a soda. I swear. And you said you wanted to get Katie up here for tests and stuff like that and she was going to come over on Sunday anyway so why not just get it done a little earlier?"

Dinah stopped her babbling abruptly as Barbara held up her hand as if saying 'Stop!' "Where is Katie now? In the penthouse, or in the lobby of the building?"

"The penthouse?"

"Okay, lets go down and see what we can do. I have already had some of the equipment moved down there into a room we weren't going to remodel. Now we just need to explain the how's and why's of everything." Barbara stopped by a keyboard and keyed a few commands into the Delphi, lowering the ambient lighting around the platform to a very low level; she then started toward the elevator.

Barbara and Dinah exited the elevator together, Dinah with her best game face on, Barbara trying not to show just how irritated she was as the moment, with Dinah first being at an over 21 club, and secondly bringing Katie home unplanned.

Katie stepped forward as soon as the doors started to open. When she saw Barbara was with Dinah, she started in with an apology, "Barbara, I'm so sorry I didn't clear going to Chaos with you first - it was my idea, please don't be too hard on Dinah - Dinah, Gabby and Gina all said they wanted to go to the Tunnel - but I…"

"Katie, please. Hold on a minute. Let's not worry about what happened this evening and whether or not Dinah is grounded for the next few years or so. Let's go upstairs, have a cup of tea and talk a little. Dinah has told me a couple of things about you… about your gift. I am interested in hearing more of from you."

Katie gave Dinah a look of total confusion then nodded slightly in the affirmative. All three women entered the elevator together with Barbara pushing the top of two buttons and keying a pass code into a keypad.

The elevator doors opened out onto a small space that was overlooking a dark, lower level. There was a soft hum emanating from the computers that could be seen faintly from the glow of the different led's and monitors. Taking a left exiting the elevator, Barbara crossed over to the sink and filled the tea kettle with water, then, backing up, placed it upon a stove top to heat.

"So, Katie, Dinah has told me that you have the talent to tell what someone is feeling, an empathy if you will for what they are feeling. How long have you had this ability?" Barbara asked, getting right to the point, as she took 4 cups from the dish rack, placing tea bags in each.

Katie looked quickly to Dinah who ducked her head a little, "You didn't say to not tell anyone, and Barbara has an interest in that sort of thing." She said by way of explaining quietly.

"No, it's okay Dinah. It isn't a secret. Just never thought anyone would be really interested in it - I mean, when I told my Mom she just thought I was looking to get attention." The teakettle started to whistle. Barbara poured the boiling water into the cups and motioned for the younger two to grab a cup while she went to the refrigerator to get makings for a sandwich.

As if on cue, Helena entered by way of a different elevator. Katie jumped just a little; as from her perspective, Helena seemed to suddenly appear. "God, I'm starving! Is there anything to eat?" Helena gingerly slumped into the nearest chair, which was right next to where Barbara was making a sandwich. She started to reach over to grab a piece of the meat from the plate. Barbara made to slap her hand; instead she slid the plate with the triple-decker in front of the hungry brunette. With a growl, Helena picked up the sandwich and started to inhale it.

Barbara poured a big glass of milk and placed it next to the cup of tea. Katie leaned over toward Dinah and whispered, "Did she just growl like a cougar?"

Dinah, pushed a stray strand of hair back off her face, and nodded yes. Helena looked up with her mouth full, realizing that Katie was there. She placed the sandwich on the plate and waved, looking a little embarrassed at what had just happened. "Sorry about that, it's just that I'm starving…"

"It's okay Helena. Katie, one of the reason's I asked Dinah to bring you over is to find out about your empathic ability." Helena resumed eating her sandwich but at a slower pace. "I have this suspicion that your empathic abilities may be a little more than what they seem on the surface." She picked up the milk carton and refilled the already empty glass for Helena.

"What do you mean, Barbara? I don't follow you." Katie replied, looking very confused.

"Katie, there are people in the world; a lot of people - with abilities beyond what we think of as human, Metahuman. And no two metahuman's have the same gifts. Don't ask me where the powers come from - no one knows. It does seem to run in a genetic pattern. If you have at least one Metahuman parent, there is a 50% chance that the off-spring will be Metahuman. Although, that is just a theory of mine, it hasn't been founded - yet."

Dinah smiled, looked at Barbara and said, "That sounds very familiar!"

Barbara continued, "There have been Meta's - Metahuman's, who had the power to freeze objects, or teleport from one location to the next. Some of the powers take on characteristics from the animal world. Abilities include speed, agility, being able to swim underwater with out the need of oxygen because the person has a set of gills as well as lungs, and the list goes on. I'd like do perform a few tests Katie, that will tell us whether or not you possess a metahuman ability in your empathic abilities." Barbara said, pushing her glasses back up from where they had slipped off the bridge of her nose. She looked at Katie who was looking a little pale. "Katie, you okay?"

"Ummm, yeah? I just don't do well with tests… needles bother me." Katie said, picking up her cup and sipping her tea.

Dinah smiled and lay a hand on Katie's arm, "There aren't any needles involved in these tests Katie. You just sit in a chair and Barbara will put this helmet thing over your head and the machine does all the work."

"Really Katie, it's a piece of cake." Helena chimed in, having finished her sandwich.

"It really is. I've had the same tests done. I'll be right there with you, I promise!" Dinah smiled shyly.

Katie still looked a little skeptical, "Okay, I guess, let's do this. Do we need to go to the hospital or something? When would you want to run these tests?"

"We won't have to go to a hospital. We have all the equipment we need here. We'll have to go down to the Penthouse though. Most of the equipment we will use in the initial phases of testing is down there." Barbara started to back from the table and placed her cup into the sink.

Helena was a little slow rising from the table. As she made to straighten all the way, a grunt of pain escaped her lips. Dinah stepped up and put an arm around the brunette, "Easy Helena. Sit back down. Are you ok?"

Helena gingerly sat back down looking very pale. Barbara came up on the side in which Helena was shot; she lifted the t-shirt gently to make sure the stitches hadn't ripped. "Helena, do you think you just stood up to fast?" Barbara asked, as she probed the area around the bandage gently.

"I don't know. It just hurt, a sharp stabbing pain when I stood. I didn't think I was moving all that fast." Helena said, her face very pale and drawn.

"I think you had better just go in and lay down. The testing on Katie won't take all that long and you need to rest." Barbara said, straightening up and looking at the wan face of the brunette. As Helena opened her mouth to protest, Barbara placed a gentle hand along the side of her face, "I will tell you everything we find out about her, I promise."

"Even all the techno-geek babble?" Helena asked with a small smile.

"Even all the techno-geek babble. If anything really exciting shows up I'll even come and get you myself and give you a lift." The red head finished up with a wink.

During the exchange, Katie had caught Dinah's attention and drawn her away from the couple. "Is Helena ok, Dinah?"

"Yeah, she uh, she just had a small accident this evening." Dinah stammered, not really sure just how much to talk about or how to explain the injury. After all, a gunshot wound wasn't exactly an every day occurrence in most people's lives.

"Dinah… I'm going to get her settled into bed and will be right down. Go ahead and take Katie down to the Penthouse. I'll follow along shortly," called Barbara softly.

As Dinah led Katie to the elevator, Katie asked, "So, you had the same tests run?"

In the Penthouse  
"This machine will tell me if there is any biological evidence in the abilities you say you have. In other words - whether you're metahuman. In most people less than 5% of their neural cells are active, your cerebral cortex activity is 40%. That's pretty high." Barbara said, the glow of the monitor lighting her face in patches of green. "Dinah, go ahead and let her up."

Katie got up as the straps were released and the helmet was raised from in front of her face. "So, what exactly does all this mean? I don't understand." She looked at Dinah nervously who reached out and took Katie's hand.

"Well, as I was explaining upstairs, it seems you do possess metahuman abilities. Your empathic abilities have manifested themselves in a much higher than normal level. Possibly, I think, even to the point that they will somehow enhance another metahuman's ability. Dinah told me that you are aware of her telepathy. But you are not aware of to what degree. Her neural cell activity was well over 50% when I first tested her. Now she is testing at over 60%. In less than a year the activity has increased 10%. Unheard of in anyone, medically speaking."

Katie looked to Dinah, "I also have telekinetic abilities as well." Dinah said quietly.

Katie looked back to Barbara, "And are you metahuman too?"

Smiling a little, Barbara answered. "No, I'm not."

"She's just really smart. Helena is though." Dinah said, a little excited that Katie hadn't run out screaming that they were all crazy - yet.

"Really? What does she - I don't know… what does she do?" Katie asked, her head swimming a little at all the news.

"Helena has superior strength, speed, agility; enhanced sight…" Barbara

"She's kind of like a big cat." Quipped Dinah.

"Anyway, the important thing Katie, is know that you are not alone in this. It's true that the general public isn't in the know, but there are a lot of people who have enhanced abilities. You aren't the only one."

"I think I need to sit down." Katie said. Dinah grabbed the nearest chair and scooted it up behind Katie. Barbara, sensing that Katie needed a little time to absorb the information, turned back to the computer to look at the results.

"Katie, you want to go out into the front room? We can talk." Dinah said gently.

Katie nodded mutely in the affirmative. Dinah reached her hand out and helped the brunette to her feet. They headed out to the main room of the Penthouse. "Hey, want a tour of the place?" Dinah asked, trying to distract Katie a little.

"Sure." As Dinah chattered about the renovation plans and what was what, who would have what rooms; Katie thought about what Barbara had told her about the Metahuman thing. 'What is Mom going to say this time I wonder. She always just brushed this off as if it were nothing. But now I have proof. Scientific proof. I wonder if Mom or Dad had some Meta thing going on.'

"Hey Dinah. About being a Metahuman. Does it just happen? I mean, how do you become one?" Katie asked Dinah, interrupting her tour guide babble.

"Well, as Barbara said we really don't know how one becomes Metahuman." Dinah answered.

"What about you? Did you just wake up one day and have these extra powers?"

"Ummm, no. I always had them. They just got stronger as I got older. My Mom was Metahuman."

"Really? What was her thing, her, what? Power?"

"She um - Well you see… she - she had this sonic cry that was really powerful. She was also a martial arts master. She and Barbara used to be really good friends, before I was born." Dinah hoped that Katie didn't ask anymore, because she really wasn't sure if she should tell her about the crime fighting. That could push Katie over the edge for sure. Dinah unconsciously tucked a bit of hair back behind her ear. They meandered through a room or two in silence until they came to the library. Dinah opened the door that led to the balcony. Stepping into the brisk night air, Katie stopped Dinah's forward movement.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a difficult subject. I know you still miss your Mom a lot."

"It's ok. As Barbara always says, the hurt will be less with time." Dinah remembered countless nights talking with Barbara quietly after Al Hawk had killed Carolyn. Barbara and Helena had always been there for her. "I do miss her, but…"

Katie pulled Dinah into a hug as the blonde finished the sentence.

"But you still hurt! I wish there was something I could do to take that hurt away." Katie said as she pulled back, gently wiping the tear from Dinah's cheek with the pad of her thumb.

Dinah looked into Katie's eyes and saw that the older girl was crying softly herself. "Hey, I'll be ok. We will both be ok, right?" She brought her hand up and cupped Katie's cheek, then found herself leaning into the brunette, and placed a tentative kiss on the brunette's lips. The kiss lasted a moment, and then Katie pulled back and leaned her forehead against Dinah's.

"You think we should go in, I mean before we catch a cold?" Smiling softly, the confusion and pain of earlier pushed to the background momentarily, feeling she would not have to find her way alone though this Metahuman thing, Katie pulled Dinah along back into the library and closed the door. She pulled the blonde into another embrace, and whispered, "Dinah, I really like you! But, I want to take things a little slow, really get to know each other, you know?"

"I do. And I think I understand more than what your saying. That's cool. I'm not 18 - yet." Dinah winked shyly. "Come on, let's get back and get Barbara. It's getting late."

As the two walked into the lab, Barbara turned around just as Katie and Dinah both broke out into huge yawns. Barbara smiled and realized that she had gotten caught up into the data a little too much. "You two call it a night. I'm going to check a few more things and be up in a bit. Katie, I'm sure you have more questions or you will. Don't be shy about asking." Katie nodded and smiled. "Dinah, Katie can sleep in Helena's old room if she wants."

"Barbara, you promised Helena that you would be up after you finished with the tests." Dinah reminded her.

"I promised I would tell her everything. I didn't say anything about when I would tell her." Barbara pointed out, head already buried deep into a report being spit out of a printer.

"How about you tell me now, on our way back up to the Clock Tower, Red." Helena said suddenly from the entrance into the lab.

"Helena!" Barbara whirled around to face the swaying brunette. "You should be in bed resting!" She started forward, just as Dinah and Katie both grabbed for Helena as she started to make her way quickly to the floor. Dinah wrapped a light telekinetic web around Helena so as not to jar her injury too much.

Barbara rushed forward as Dinah carefully lowered Helena to the floor. "Barbara, it looks like the wound has opened up." Said Dinah, as she pointed to the blood seeping through the t-shirt Helena had on.

"Dinah, Katie, help me get Helena upstairs and into the infirmary. I need to see what is going on with that wound."

The two younger women help to place Helena across Barbara's knees as Helena lost consciousness. Once in the infirmary with the wound exposed, it was obvious that an infection was setting in and fast. Barbara gave Helena a hefty dose of antibiotics and cleaned the wound out thoroughly again.

She had just finished bringing the sheet up and over Helena when blue eyes fluttered open. "We've got to stop meeting like this Red." Helena said weakly.

"Well we would, if you would quit getting hurt Kit Kat!" Barbara answered, taking Helena's hand in her own and smiling softly.

"Sorry. People just seem to like to mess with me!" The brunette looked around the infirmary, "Where are the girls?"

"I sent them off to get some sleep. Katie is going to crash in your old room, I think anyway." Barbara backed up to the tray behind her to grab the thermometer to check Helena's temperature. Usually the wound would have been healed and looking like she had been shot several days ago by this point. There was something that was stopping the metahuman ability of healing from working on the wound.

"Well, your temperature is back down. Maybe your system is just run down or something. You've been working pretty hard on the penthouse renovation and with the nightly sweeps. I think the antibiotics are doing the trick." She checked the stitches and the wound was already looking less red, less than an hour after the injection.

"Come on, let's get you settled into bed - again - and get some rest." She helped Helena off the table and steadied her a little. "What were you doing down there anyway. I had left you asleep before heading down to do the tests." "I was hot - so I came to find you. To tell you the truth, that's about all I remember. Being really, really hot and knowing I needed to find you."

"I'm sorry Helena. I got tied up in …"

"In the results. Like that is something new." A huge yawn wracked Helena's frame.

Barbara took Helena's hand and pulled the brunette onto her lap, "Come on, let me give you a lift for once. We could both use some rest. Seems to be a few puzzles are building up around us and we will need to do some leg work tomorrow."

"What's with the 'we' will do leg work. You mean I will be doing the leg work." Helena said sleepily.

"Or Dinah, if you aren't any better. I could go out on the streets as well, just need to tweak the neuro.."

"Oh no, Barbara, you are not going to do that super Barbara thing again! Over my dead body!" Helena interrupted and would have jumped of the red heads lap had she not been held in place by two very strong arms.

"Helena, I will be just fine. Really." Barbara said in a very placating tone.

"Barbara, I said no and I mean no!"

When Barbara looked up into Helena's eyes, she knew that now was not the time to try and win the battle. She conceded, knowing in the back of her mind that the war wasn't over on the subject. "Ok, no transponder. I'll go out in the Hummer if I have to."

Helena kissed the red head softly, "You won't have to, because I will go out. I don't mind being your legs Red. I don't even mind being on your legs - for that matter, I love being between…OW!" Helena was pulled up short when Barbara slapped her on her outer hip.

"You can save that last comment for a time when you are feeling better and we are in our own room!" Barbara said, a slight flush in her cheeks.

"Promises! Promises!" was heard as the door to the elevator closed.


End file.
